Pour Toi
by Lou228
Summary: Bella/18 ans va rentrer dans un monde qui lui est totolement inconu et pourtant dans son malheur, elle découvre ces yeux verts, qui fera son bonheur :
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Le jour de ses 18 ans, **Bella** décide de se faire plaisir et sort fêter ça. Elle n'a pas d'amis mais ne veut pas rester seule pour son anniversaire.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend mais une chose est sur ... dans son malheur, il y a **ces yeux verts** qui feront son bonheur.

Dans un monde qui lui est inconnu, elle va vivre une relation difficile avec **un homme différent des autres**.

* * *

il y a déjà quelques chapitres faits mais elle n'est pas finie ^^ ... je vous laisse ... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Joyeux Anniversaire Bella :s

" **Joyeux anniversaire Bella**"

Je soufflais ma petite bougie et jetais le petit gâteau que j'avais préparé. 18 ans aujourd'hui et seule. Seule dans mon petit appartement minable le jour de mon anniversaire. Je n'avais pas d'amis, plus de famille et je venais de déménager pour Seattle. Je ne connaissais personne. Quelle galère.

On était vendredi et je restais chez moi. **22h30**, dans un élan de désespoir, je pris ma douche, je m'habillais d'une robe rouge, je me maquillais, pris mes clefs et partis dans la première boite que je voyais.

Ce n'étais pas mon habitude de faire ça, je n'étais jamais sortit dans une boite, je n'avais eu qu'un ami et il est mort il y a 5 mois.

**- Il faut une invitation, me dit un homme donc la carrure montré directement quel métier il faisait. ****  
****- Oh, je n'en ai pas. ****  
****- Alors je suis désolé mademoiselle. **

Je fis pour partir mais un homme me rattrapa.

**- Viens entre, je suis le patron de cette boite. **

Il avait des cheveux courts, blond. Il était plus grand que moi et avait des yeux foncés, presque noir.

**- Je suis James****  
****- Je m'appelle Bella****  
****- Tu viens ?****  
****- Oui **

Le premier homme qui me portait de l'intérêt, je n'allais pas dire non. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais fais ça mais vue que c'était mon anniversaire, je pouvais me laisser aller un petit peu. Il me prit la main et me fit entrer.

Je fus très étonné de l'endroit, c'était très chic et la clientèle était assez particulière. Pour les filles, la majorité était jeune, très jeune et toutes vêtues d'une robe très classe. Quand aux hommes, ils étaient plus vieux, un costard était de rigueur apparemment. Derrière le bar, il y avait 3 hommes, très musclé et vêtus d'une chemise blanche et 3 filles, vêtu d'une robe noire avec un décoté plongeant.

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ****  
****- Heu ... oui. ****  
****- Champagne ?****  
****- Je veux bien oui. **

Il posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins et m'avança vers le bar.

**- Deux coupes**

Il me tendit une coupe.

**- Tu es nouvelle ?****  
****- Oui je suis ici depuis 1 semaine****  
****- Alors à ta nouvelle vie.**

On bu notre verre lentement, il me regardait du haut en bas et pour la première fois je fus gênée du regard qu'il me lançait.

**- Viens. **

Je le suivais, à ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore dans quoi j'allais atterrir. Je le suivais jusqu'en haut. Il y avait un canapé noir en cuire et la musique se fit moins bruyante.

**- Tu aime ? ****  
****- Oui, c'est très classe. ****  
****- Je gère cette boite depuis longtemps. **

Un serveur nous rapporta une bouteille de champagne et deux autres coupes. Il nous servit et partit.

**- Parle-moi de toi, me dit-il****  
****- Heu ... y a pas grand-chose à dire, je suis ici que depuis une semaine. ****  
****- Et avant tu étais ou ?****  
****- A Londres****  
****- Tu n'aimais pas ta vie ?****  
****- Il y a eu des choses qui ont fait que je devais partir, prendre du recul. ****  
****- Je vois. **

Il n'insista pas, je le remerciais intérieurement, pas la peine de raconter ma vie au premier homme qui me paye un verre.

**- Tu as quel âge ?****  
****- 18 ans. ****  
****- Tout juste majeur****  
****- Depuis aujourd'hui.****  
****- C'est ton anniversaire ?****  
****- Oui **

Il me sourit et me donna une coupe de champagne.

**- Alors bon anniversaire. ****  
****- Merci **

On parla toute la soirée et je dois dire que j'aimais assez sa compagnie, il était assez gentil. Je sentais les premiers effets de l'alcool, je n'avais jamais vraiment bu avant.

Mon regard se porta sur un coin de la pièce, une porte était à moitié ouverte et je fus choqué par ce que je voyais. Un homme était allongé sur un fauteuil et une fille, complètement nue lui faisait l'amour sauvagement.

**- Ne fait pas attention à eux. **

Je me tournais vers James et le regardait surprise.

**- C'est normal que tes clients fassent l'amour dans une pièce comme ça ? Lui demandais-je****  
****- Oui. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ou tu es ?****  
****- Dans une boite.**

Il rit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que je ne riais pas. Il ferma la porte et revint se mettre près de moi.

**- Regarde en bas. ****  
****- Quoi ?****  
****- Regarde en bas.**

Je me penchais un peu et de là, je pouvais voir toute la boite. Il était deux heures du matin et certains faisaient l'amour sans aucune gêne sur les fauteuils, il y avait juste un rideau qui les cachaient des autres.

**- Si tu veux partir de comprendrais, me dit James****  
****- Je suis dans une boite d'échangiste ?****  
****- Pas tout à fait, toutes ses filles travaillent pour moi, se sont des calls girl et ses hommes, viennent juste prendre du bon temps.**

J'étais choqué, surprise et ça devait être l'alcool car je trouvais ça pas si terrible que ça en fait de compte.

**- Se sont des putes quoi. ****  
****- De luxe, des calls girl, elles aiment se qu'elles font. Elles sont traitées comme des princesses, elles ont pas mal d'argent, leur boulot et de satisfaire les clients. Peu importe ceux qu'ils veulent. **

Je me rassis vers James, il me tendit une coupe de champagne et là, ce ne fut pas du tout comme tout à l'heure. Peu à peu, je me mis à ressentir les choses différemment, je voyais les couleurs d'une façon très nette et les sons étaient décuplés. Je riais toute seule et je me sentis tout à un coup très bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

James s'approcha de moi et me caressa le bras, les sensations étaient merveilleuses. Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse, relevant un peu ma robe, les lumières étaient incroyablement belles, je n'avais jamais vue autant de couleur.

**- Ça va ? demanda James****  
****- Oh oui**

Il ferma les rideaux, nous mettant presque dans le noir, il y avait juste une petite lampe à coté, je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder. C'était tellement beau. Mes membres étaient légers et mon corps flottait sur un petit nuage. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et sentit que ma robe se détacha de moi, ou peut être que quelque'un l'enlevé, je ne sais pas trop.

**- Tu pourrais travailler pour moi, me dit-il**

Je lui souris et continuais de regardais la lumière. J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

**- Tu es vierge ? ****  
****- Oui**

Il me sourit et m'enleva mon shorty. Je n'avais pas peur, étrangement, j'adorais la sensation. Je vis James se penchait vers mon sexe et embrassait celui-ci encore et encore. Je gémis fort et plaqua son visage plus près, mon dieu, l'effet était incroyable.

**- Laisse toi allez ma belle. Tu vas aimer ça. **

Et mon dieu oui j'ai aimé ça, sa langue était partout et ses doigts me faisaient crier comme jamais. C'est que plus tard, que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait donné mon premier orgasme.

*****

**- Quel âge ? ****  
****- 18 ans****  
****- Parent ? Frère sœur ? ****  
****- Je n'en sais rien. ****  
****- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?****  
****- Je n'ai pas trop insisté, elle doit avoir un passé assez lourd****  
****- Elle sait dans quoi elle s'est engagée ?****  
****- Non****  
****- Tu es un triple con, si elle nous dénonce ?****  
****- Elle est vierge et apparemment elle est seule, sa fait une semaine qu'elle est ici.**

J'entendais leur conversation, il était trois d'après les voix. J'avais mal à la tête. Je me souvenais du début de soirée mais la suite était très flou, je me souviens des lumières et des sensations.

**- Edward va s'occuper d'elle. ****  
****- Pourquoi Edward ?****  
****- Tu dois partir au Japon, 15 filles et un gros paquet de d'argent, tu as oublié ? ****  
****- Non**

J'étais nue et dans un lit, oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Je n'avais pas couché avec lui tout de même? Dans la panique, je pris mes sous vêtements et ma robe, j'attachais mes cheveux et entrais dans la pièce. Trois hommes me regardaient surpris.

**- Bonjour, me dit un homme.****  
****- Salut Bella, dit James****  
****- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir ? ****  
****- Comment ça ? Tu as trop bu, tu es tombé endormi****  
****- Oh non, je me souviens de ce que j'ai bu et je n'ai pas assez bu pour accepter que tu me touche. Lui crachais-je au visage. **

Je posais mes yeux sur un autre homme, il était assis dans le fauteuil, il avait froncé les sourcils et me regardait intensément.

**- Tu lui as donné quoi, dit-il.****  
****- La ferme.****  
****- Regarde-la, elle est complètement pommée. ****  
****- Ta gueule Edward, dit James**

Alors c'était lui Edward, il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

**- Va dans cette pièce et ferme la porte**

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là. Cependant, je fis ce qu'il me disait et m'enferma dans cette pièce

- Elle t'obéit déjà. Dit James en rigolant.  
- Tu l'as shooté au LSD.  
- Juste un petit trip.  
- Regarde là, elle est complètement perdue.  
- Depuis quand tu pense aux filles.  
- Elles sont toujours venues de leur plein gré.  
- On pourrait se faire un max de fric avec elle, regarde là, c'est une merveille. Elle a à peine 18 ans et elle est vierge, je paris qu'on pourrait se faire au moins 5000 rien que pour sa virginité et pour la nuit on pourrait atteindre pas mal aussi.

Je paniquais de plus en plus, dans quoi j'étais atterri ? Il voulait me vendre ? C'est bien ça ? Il voulait que je couche avec un homme que je ne connaissais même pas pour de l'argent ? Non mais je ne suis pas une pute.

**- Bon sa suffit, on l'oblige à rien, Edward va s'en occupé. Toi James tu pars au Japon dans 4 heures avec les filles. Dégage de ma vu.**

10 minutes plus tard, Edward entra dans la chambre. Je ramenais mes jambes sur ma poitrine et sentis mes larmes coulaient. Et maintenant ?

**- Tu nous as foutu dans une sacrée merde, me dit il****  
****- Moi ? Non attend je rêve. Ton copain m'a drogué, je ne sais pas se qu'il a fait de moi et c'est vous qui êtes dans la merde ? Criais-je****  
****- Il n'a pas couché avec toi.****  
****- Il m'a juste regardé, nue sur son fauteuil tu vas me dire ?****  
****- J'en serais plus avec les vidéos.****  
****- Quelles vidéos ?****  
****- Laisse tomber.****  
****- Non quelles vidéos ?****  
****- Celle qui se trouvait juste au dessus de votre fauteuil**

Je me levais et me frotta le visage. C'était un cauchemar.

**- Tu comprends bien qu'on ne peu plus te laisser partir comme ça, si tu parle c'est toute la cavalerie de flic qui vient. ****  
****- Tu pense que je vais rester ici et me taper un vieux pervers pour 5000$, non mais tu rêve là. Je ne parlerais pas si c'est se qui vous fait peur.**

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

**- Toutes les filles qui sont ici, le veulent bien, elles viennent de leur plein gré. Toi, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.****  
****- Je ne suis pas une pute. ****  
****- Oui ça, j'avais compris.**

Il me regardait du haut en bas et me fit un petit sourire timide. Il était différent de James, différent de l'homme qui était derrière son bureau. Il portait un t-shirt noir simple et un jean foncé. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son avant bras. Il y avait quelques traces de piqure.

**- Oh mon dieu. **

Je reculais d'un pas et tombais sur le fauteuil.

**- N'Y a pas que le sexe, y a aussi la drogue. Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?**

**PVD Edward**

Non mais quelle merde, putain quel con. Elle avait à peine 18 ans, ce n'était pas la première qui était si jeune mais c'était la première qui était forcé. Notre réseau était sûr et il n'y avait jamais de fuite des filles car elles voulaient le faire, une fois qu'elles voulaient partir, on la suivait pendant plusieurs mois et lorsqu'on voyait qu'elles gardaient leur séjour pour elle, on les laissait tranquille et si c'était le contraire, James s'en occupé.

Je l'avais vue entrer dans le bureau et je pensais encore être défoncé car se que je voyais était tout simplement la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était naturelle, belle et dégageait se truc timide mais sur d'elle.

Elle était pommé mais très sexy dans sa petite robe rouge.

Vierge. Voila pourquoi elle était toujours ici, elle avait tout pour elle. Elle ne s'était surement jamais droguée, elle ne fumait surement pas et elle n'avait jamais couché. Se pauvre con l'avait shooté au LSD, minable.

**- N'y a pas que le sexe, y a aussi la drogue. Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?**

Elle venait de voir mes bras, pour la première fois, je voulais me barrer en courant. Son regard était différent des autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse comme les autres, elle ne voulait pas et il était hors de question qu'un homme pose ses mains sur elle.

**- Edward ? ****  
****- Hum**

Je la regardais, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mon prénom dans sa bouche était tout simplement merveilleux. Non, aucun homme ne la touchera. James et Aro encore moins. Elle ne pouvait plus partir alors j'allais veiller sur elle.


	3. Debut :

**PVD Bella**

Edward m'avait emmené dans un appartement. Il m'avait dit que je serais mieux chez lui. J'avais peur, très peur, je voulais qu'une seule chose, entrer chez moi.

**- Ça tu peux oublier, me dit-il****  
****- Pourquoi ? Je ne dirais rien. ****  
****- Ce n'est pas moi le patron, maintenant, tu reste avec nous. Désolé.**

Il m'avait donné de quoi me changer, j'avais pu prendre une douche. Je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain. Je commençais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mon dieu, pas ça. Je ne savais pas comme j'allais m'en sortir mais une chose était sur, j'allais rester avec eux.

Moi, Isabella Swan, 18 ans tout juste, orpheline et sans amis, je venais d'entrer dans un monde totalement inconnu et différent du mien. Je pris une longue douche et frottais mon corps plus que nécessaire, des flashes de la soirée d'hier revenait peu à peu. Je revoyais sa langue sur mes cuisses et sur mon sexe, je pleurais encore et encore.

**- Bella ?**

Je sursautais et m'enroulais dans le peignoir.

**- Bella ? Ça va ?****  
****- Heu ... oui****  
****- Ça fait deux bonnes heures que tu es dedans. ****  
****- J'arrive**

Je paniquais, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de moi maintenant ? Je n'avas pas l'intention de perdre ma virginité dans les jours qui venaient et encore moins avec un pervers pour de l'argent. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec toujours le peignoir sur le dos. Je le serrais assez fort pour être sur qu'il ne part pas.

**- Les vêtements ne te vont pas ?****  
****- Tu veux dire le bout de tissus qui me servirait de jupe ou du top avec écrit call girl dessus ? ****  
****- Hum. Je n'ai rien d'autre, on passera chez toi après. **

Il était devant moi et me tendit une tasse.

**- C'est du chocolat chaud****  
****- Avec du LSD dedans ? Demandais-je en reculant. ****  
****- Non, il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, il le sait très bien pourtant. ****  
****- C'est fréquent de se droguer chez vous ?****  
****- Oui **

Son honnête ma surpris. Vue les traces sur ses bras, c'était fréquent. J'étais occupé de parler à un junkie.

**- Tu n'as pas un jogging et un pull ? Demandais-je****  
****- Heu ... oui. **

Il hésita, je me rendis compte qu'il avait peur que je prenne la fuite lorsqu'il aurait le dos tourné.

**- Je reste ici, lui dis-je en prenant le chocolat chaud de ses mains. ****  
****- Ok**

Il revint 2 minutes plus tard, je m'étais assis sur le fauteuil et regardais un peu la décoration. C'était très classe, très luxueux, dans les tons gris, marron et rouge. Les meubles étaient très design, écran plat accroché au mur, chaine hi fi monstrueuse, un piano dans un coin flambant neuf, fauteuil en cuir, cuisine équipée, des tas d'objet cher. C'était un appartement immense et tout était beau, cher et très sobre.

**- Voila****  
****- Merci **

Je gardais les vêtements sur moi et bu doucement mon chocolat chaud. On sonna à la porte. Edward partit ouvrir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année était devant la porte.

**- Salut Edward****  
****- Salut Laurent****  
****- Je peux la voir**

Je refermais mon peignoir et me mis un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Ce gars me faisait vraiment peur.

**- Non****  
****- Oh allez, on est comme des frères.****  
****- Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle ne travaille pas pour nous****  
****- Alors pourquoi elle vit encore ?**

J'ouvris grand les yeux et posa ma tasse sur la table.

**- Tu ne la toucheras pas, tu devais ne pas aller voir Aro ?****  
****- Je viens d'y aller et il m'a parlé de ta copine**

Il fit pour entrer mais Edward le repoussa.

**- J'ai ta dose pour la semaine**

Il prit le sachet en plastique

**- Tu la veux pour toi tout seul ? dit se fameux Laurent****  
****- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ****  
****- La voir****  
****- Et après ?****  
****- Hum ... je verrais****  
****- Tu sais quoi ? Il est tant que j'ai une fille pour moi.****  
****- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça.****  
****- Ben j'ai changé d'avis, je la prends. ****  
****- Ok **

Il ferma la porte, rangea le sachet dans une armoire et se tourna vers moi.

**- Ça va ?****  
****- Comment ça « **_**il est tant que j'ai une fille pour moi ?**_** ». Si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi tu rêve mon gars. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne suis pas une de tes putes de luxe.****  
****- Non mais maintenant, plus personne ne t'emmerdera.**

Il prit place dans le fauteuil et me demanda de m'asseoir.

**- Il y a Aro, le chef. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout.****  
****- C'est dégueulasse. Lui dis-je****  
****- Il y a aussi James, Laurent et moi, me dit il sans faire attention à se que je venais de dire.****  
****- Vous êtes quoi ? Les sous chef ?****  
****- Exact, on s'occupe de tout, Aro ne s'occupe de des trucs vraiment important, tant qu'il y a son argent et pas d'emmerdes, il nous fait confiance. Laurent s'occupe des voyages de plus de 15 jours et des filles qui veulent partir. Laurent, de la drogue et des filles qui viennent de rentrer. ****  
****- Et toi ?****  
****- De tout le reste, je fais les voyages de moins de 15 jours, je m'occupe des soirées et des filles de Seattle. ****  
****- Combien de filles ?****  
****- Notre réseau en compte 300 a se jour**

C'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. 300 filles. Mon dieu, je vais me réveiller. Il baissa la tête, je vis un peu de gêne sur son visage, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Aro à deux filles, rien qu'à lui. Elle ne couche pas avec les autres, elles restent avec lui. James et Laurent en on chacun une. ****  
****- Et je suppose que je suis la tienne ? Ah ça me dégoute, compte pas sur moi pour coucher avec toi. ****  
****- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas encore de fille, on ne change pas de fille comme ça, c'est elle qui nous emmène dans toutes les soirées, c'est elle qu'on présente aux hommes d'affaire. ****  
****- Attend, quoi ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à tes soirées pourries ?****  
****- C'est moi ou un inconnu qui t'aura payé 5000$. **

Je me sentais pas bien, j'avais chaud et mes larmes recommençaient à couler.

**- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que tu ne rentre pas dans cette merde mais c'est comme ça. Tu vivras avec moi, tu auras tout se que tu veux, fringue, argent, bijoux, tout se que tu veux. ****  
****- Je veux ma vie à moi. ****  
****- Non. Je te déconseille aussi de partir, si tu tiens à ta vie.**

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre, il revint avec une clef.

**- Tiens c'est la clef de l'appartement, on va aller faire les boutiques demain. ****  
****- Les boutiques ?****  
****- Il te faut des fringue, un portable, des chaussures et plein d'autre truc. **

Tout se qu'une femme rêve d'avoir, j'allais l'avoir mais à quel prix ? Rester dans cet appartement à attendre qu'Edward rentre ? M'habiller et me maquiller pour les soirées ? Allais-t-il me forcer un jour ?

**- Et je fais quoi de mes journées ?****  
****- Tout ce que tu veux. Tu me dis juste ou tu vas avant, tu auras ma carte de crédit. Vu que tu es à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de coucher avec d'autres hommes. ****  
****- Je ne suis pas à toi****  
****- C'est une façon de parler. Vue que je t'ai choisi, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Parler au flic est interdit bien sur. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.**

Bon c'est moins pire que se que j'avais pensé. Au moins, je pourrais aller à la bibliothèque ou marchait dans la rue sans me faire suivre.

**- Il y a quelques règles aussi. ****  
****- Nous y voila. Lui dis-je****  
****- Je dois toujours savoir ou tu es. Tu garde ton portable sur toi. Tu ne couche pas avec d'autre personne, ça je suis tranquille de se coté là. me dit-il****  
****- Et quoi d'autre ?****  
****- Pas de drogue et pas d'alcool.****  
****- C'est ok****  
****- Tu ne découche pas, tu ne parle pas au flic, tu ne sors pas en boite sans moi.****  
****- Bon ça c'est ok aussi****  
****- Et vue que tu seras avec moi pour les soirées, tu dois être impeccable, pas question de te voir avec des shorts trop court ou des bottes trop hautes. ****  
****- Les autres filles ne font pas ça ? Lui dis-je surpris de toutes ses règles****  
****- Tu n'es pas les filles, tu es la fille que je viens de choisir, les autres je m'en moque. ****  
****- Ok, quoi d'autre ?****  
****- Ce n'est pas une règle mais j'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance, me dit-il doucement.**

Je pris mes vêtements et me posa devant lui, il n'était pas si mal, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, comme James ou Laurent. Lui au moins, me laisser plus ou moins libre et ne voulait pas me forcer à coucher avec lui.

**- Je suppose que tu ne coucheras pas avec d'autres filles, lui dis-je**

Il me regarda surpris et me sourit.

**- Tu n'es pas ma femme, je couche avec qui je veux. Tu n'es pas ma mère non plus donc si je découche, tu n'as rien à me dire. Ok ?**

Il l'avait dt d'une traite et très sur de lui, au moins, je savais à quoi m'attendre.

**- Alors quoi ? Je la ferme et je me fais belle ?****  
****- Tu vois quand tu veux.****  
****- Ben moi j'ai une règle.**

Il me contourna et pris un verre de jus d'orange.

**- Je t'écoute****  
****- Pas de femme ici à part moi ou ta famille. ****  
****- Je ne ramène jamais de putes ici. **

Ce mot, je n'allais jamais m'habituer à l'entendre, il fallait pourtant bien que je m'y fasse.

**- Je dors ou ?****  
****- Dans la chambre d'amis, tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. ****  
****- Ou est la chambre d'amis ? ****  
****- Près de la mienne. Pour la salle de bain, c'est commun.**

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, je m'habillais et sortis. Le jogging était un peu trop grand et le pull aussi mais j'adorais le fait de nager dedans.

**- Le pantalon faudra changer mais le pull j'aime bien, lui dis-je**

Il me regarda et me sourit.

**- Quoi ?****  
****- Rien. On va chez toi viens.**

**PVD Edward**

Je lui avais dit mes règles, j'avais inventé sur le tas, je n'avais jamais eu de filles, je ne voulais pas, j'aimais assez être seul. Sa seule règle m'allait parfaitement, personne ne venait chez de toute façon. « _Je suppose que tu ne coucheras pas avec d'autres filles _». Non mais attend, elle croit que je vais arrêter ma vie car elle vient de débarquer ? Bon ok, elle me faisait de l'effet, mais de la à ne plus baiser, faut pas rêver. Je vis entourer de top modèle.

**- Le pantalon faudra changer mais le pull j'aime bien, dit elle en sortant de la salle de bain. **

Ce n'est pas possible, même comme ça, elle était sexy. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres filles, elle était complètement différente. La pureté et l'innocence étaient écrit sur son visage. Je ne serais pas étonné si elle passait son temps à lire ou écrire.

**- Quoi ?****  
****- Rien. On va chez toi viens.**

Elle me suivait sans rien dire. Elle s'installa coté passager et je démarrais. Elle m'indiqua son appartement.

**- Il faudra que je dise à mon propriétaire que je déménage. ****  
****- Je payerai le prochain loyer.****  
****- Non j'ai de l'argent.**

Je la regardais, elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle, elle venait d'entrer dans un monde totalement inconnu pour elle. Aro m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir, je lui avais dit que je la prenais pour moi, il m'avait souri et m'avait dit doucement.

**- Quel gâchis**

Elle ne devait pas devenir comme les autres, elle était tellement jeune et innocente. J'avais 25 ans et elle 18. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle allait changer ma vie. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point.

**- C'est ici ?****  
****- Oui au cinquième. **

Je la suivis. Son appartement était vraiment bizarre. Il y avait des cartons partout, une étagère était remplie de livre et une petite télé était sur la table de salon.

**- Je vais chercher mes affaires. ****  
****- Prend le minimum, demain on va faire les boutiques, criais-je****  
****- Et mes livres ?****  
****- Je demanderais qu'on vienne prendre tes affaires demain. ****  
****- Ok merci.**

Elle était timide et mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas ou se mettre et paniqué des qu'elle entendait un bruit. Elle revint avec un sac noir.

**- Voila j'ai tout. **

Elle prit deux ou trois livres et me donna un petit carton.

**- On peut y aller ? Lui demandais-je****  
****- Oui**

J'avais rendez vous avec Aro et plusieurs filles. James étaient partit et je devais m'occuper du bar aujourd'hui. Vers 18h00, je me préparais, Bella entra dans la salle de bain.

**- Tu sors ?****  
****- Oui**

Elle n'osa pas trop me demander ou.

**- Je vais au bar, tu veux venir ?**

Elle recula et me fit non de la tête, les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Je me retournais et me mis en face d'elle. Je séchais les larmes avec mes pouces.

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. **

Sans m'y attendre, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Elle mit son visage dans mon cou et pleura encore plus, je la pris dans mes bras et essaya de la calmer.

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je suis désolé mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Crois-moi, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire. ****  
****- Fait attention à toi, me dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.**

Je pris mes clefs et ma veste, je lui dis de faire comme chez elle, je ne rentrerais surement pas cette nuit. Elle s'allongea dans le fauteuil et pleura. Sa me faisait vraiment chié de la voir comme ça, mais je n'allais pas rester avec elle, j'avais une vie et je ne pouvais pas laisser Aro, même si il m'avait à la bonne depuis des années, il ne fallait pas faire le con


	4. J'aimerai que tu fasses kkl choz pr moi

**PVD Edward**

J'arrivais 20 minutes plus tard au « **Paradis** ». James n'était pas là, donc je devais m'occuper de la boite pour la soirée. A peine rentrée, Tanya se colla à moi.

**- Salut Edward****  
****- Salut Tanya**

Tanya était la meilleure, elle avait un don pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait un corps de rêve, bien sur, tout était refait mais je dois dire que son chirurgien avait fait un travaille presque parfait sur elle.

**- Tu reste pour la soirée ?****  
****- Oui, il ma faut la liste des hommes qui vont venir et des filles. ****  
****- J'arrive. **

Tanya m'avait demandé de la prendre comme fille, rien pour que moi, je suis content que je n'ai pas dit oui. Elle revint avec une liste. On s'installa dans un coin tranquille.

**- J'ai entendu que tu avais pris une fille****  
****- Oui **

Je lisais la liste, quelques célébrités, des mecs fortunés ...

**- Je la connais ?****  
****- Non****  
****- Comment est-elle ?****  
****- Peu importe, je ne veux pas parler d'elle.**

Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse et commença à me caresser, s'il y avait bien une fille que je laissais faire ce genre de chose c'était elle, juste du sexe, rien de plus.

**- Les premiers clients arrivent dans 1 heure, détend toi. ****  
****- Ferme la porte**

Elle me fit un petit sourire et ferma la porte, elle enleva sa robe et son sous vêtement. Elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi, je posais ma tête sur le bord du fauteuil et me détendit.

**- Tu es trop tendu, me dit-elle**

Elle déboutonna ma chemise et mon pantalon et se mit à genou, entre mes cuisses. Je me détendis du mieux que je pouvais, elle était vraiment doué, y a pas de doute. Elle aimait me faire plaisir et ca se sentait. Après un moment, je la retournais et la baisa sauvagement, y avait jamais de douceur entre elle est moi, pas besoin.

**- Tiens. ****  
****- Va accueillir les premier client, lui dis-je**

Je pris deux ou trois pilules pour me sentir bien et rester quelques minutes dans un monde rien qu'à moi. L'avantage qu'on avait lorsqu'on travaillait pour Aro, c'était que la marchandise était toujours impeccable, que se soit pour les filles ou la drogue.

**- Edward ?**

Je le relevais la tête et vis Tanya.

**- Monsieur Liam voudrait te voir, il y a un problème avec une fille. ****  
****- Fait le monter. **

2 minutes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra. Il était en colère, il prit place à coté de moi. Je lui tendis quelques pilules, il en prit trois.

**- Je suis vraiment déçu Edward.****  
****- Je vous écoute.****  
****- J'ai eu la visite d'une jeune fille, très jolie, rien à dire. Le seule problème c'est qu'elle s'intéresse plus à elle qu'à moi, je ne l'ai pas payé 6000$ la soirée pour qu'elle s'endorme à 3 heures du matin. ****  
****- Je vois. Je m'en charge. ****  
****- Merci****  
****- Tanya ?**

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'installa près de moi.

**- Tu passeras la soirée avec monsieur Liam, il a déjà payé. **

Liam se leva, j'en fis de même. Il me serra la main pendant que Tanya sortit.

**- J'ai entendu qu'elle valait bien plus que 6000$ la soirée. ****  
****- Alors profitez en bien. ****  
****- Bonne soirée Edward.****  
****- A vous aussi Monsieur.**

Je pris Tanya par le bras pendant que Liam descendait.

**- Tu lui fais la totale.****  
****- Combien a-t-il payé ?****  
****- Tu auras ton argent **

Elle partit, je descendis et commença à parler avec les hommes qui étaient venus. Je leur présentais quelques filles. Je buvais beaucoup et fumais aussi, je pris encore quelques drogues pour la soirée et vers 6h00 du matin, mon chauffeur me reconduit chez moi.

**PVD Bella.**

Il était 5h30, je n'avais dormi qu'une heure. Les envies de partir et fuir à l'autre bout du monde m'étais bien sur venu à l'esprit mais je tenais à ma vie. J'avais beaucoup pleuré et vomis aussi. Je me sentais seule et j'en avais déjà marre.

J'entendis la porte claquer. Je restais sur le fauteuil et regardais Edward, il se cogna sur la table, il avait mal fermé la porte et jeta ses clefs sur un petit meuble. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur une chaise, sa veste tomba à terre, il ne la ramassa pas.

**- Bella ? Tu es toujours là.**

Je me levais et accrocha sa veste au portemanteau, je rangeais ses chaussures. Il partit dans la salle de bain et enleva sa chemise.

**- Tu as besoin d'une douche, lui dis-je****  
****- Tu es très belle comme ça, très sexy.**

J'avais mis un short noir et son gros pull gris.

**- Tu es saoul.**

Il rigola et enleva son pantalon, il vint se mettre en face de moi, je regardais ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, je regardais son bras, une trace récente de piqure.

**- Tu t'es drogué ? ****  
****- Pour qui tu te prends ?**

Il enleva son boxer, je détournais le regard. Je fus bien obligé de le regarder lorsqu'il tomba sur le carrelage.

**- Putain**

Je soufflais et aidais à le relever. J'enlevais son pull afin que je me retrouve en t-shirt. Il était complètement shooté, il ne savait même pas dans quel monde il était, j'avais trop vu ça. Je fis couler l'eau sur son corps, il ferma les yeux et j'ai bien crus qu'il allait s'endormir dans mes bras.

Je lui lavais les cheveux et le corps, pas question de le lavais entièrement, j'étais assez gênée comme ça. Je le séchais et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, il se mit sous les couvertures et s'endormis.

Je me changé et retournais dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur une chaise et le regardais. Comment peut on en arrivé là ? Ce monde était fou.

**- Bella **

Je relevais la tête vers lui, il dormait toujours. Il rêvait de moi ? Je me demandais pourquoi, à 25 ans, il était dans cet état là. Il n'avait pas de famille ? Pas d'ami ? Autres que ses débiles bien sur. Vers 13h00, je fis cuire des œufs, du bacon, des pancakes, je fis du jus d'orange frais et mis la table.  
J'entrais dans sa chambre, il dormait toujours sur le dos, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait un corps digne de se nom, musclé comme il le fallait.

**- Edward ?****  
****- ...****  
****- Edward ?****  
****- ...**

Il grogna un petit peu et ouvrit les yeux.

**- Debout****  
****- Bella ?****  
****- Non c'est le magicien d'oz****  
****- Il est quelle heure ?****  
****- 13h40****  
****- Laisse-moi dormir**

Je retirais la couverture et lui lançais un boxer propre.

**- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.**

Je crus entendre un « _ce n'est pas possible cette fille _» ou encore « _pas normale _»

**- C'est noël ?**

Il entra dans la cuisine et s'installa en face de moi.

**- Tiens**

Je lui donnais de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau. Il le prit sans rien dire.

**- Bonne soirée hier ? Demandais-je****  
****- Comme tous les soirs.**

L'alcool et la drogue étaient pour moi deux choses complètement nul, ça te bouffer la vie et celle des autres autour de toi, tu ne vis que pour ça, tu cherche tes doses et fait plus attention aux autres. Mon frère était comme ça, il buvait tout le temps et après il a commençait à se droguer. Il avait à peine 15 ans lorsqu'il a essayé le LSD, puis les pilules plus fortes, l'héroïne et tout se qui pouvait le faire voyager.

**- Merci pour hier soir****  
****- Va te faire foutre. **

Je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain, pas besoin qu'il me remercie, il va finir comme mon frère, mort d'une overdose dans un skouate pourri entre alcoolo et junkies. Je pleurais pendant près d'une heure, je me lavais et sortis de la salle de bain.

**- Bella ?****  
****- Quoi ?**

Je rangeais la cuisine et continuais de pleurais.

**- Je sais que sa peut être dur pour toi mais****  
****- Dur ? Non c'est pas dur Edward, c'est affreux. Je vis chez un homme que je ne connais même pas parce j'ai eu la bonne idée de fêter mon anniversaire seule dans une boite de luxe, je me suis fait droguer par un type qui voulait me vendre à un gros porc. Je vais devoir te suivre partout dans les soirées branchées en me faisant passer pour ta pute attitrée. Je te retrouve complètement shooté en pleine nuit et saoul aussi.****  
****- C'est ma vie, cria-t-il****  
****- Ben ce n'est pas la mienne, j'ai assez donné avec mon frère, criais-je**

Il se figea et me regarda.

**- Pourquoi ton frère ? dit il calmement****  
****- Tu pense que je ne sais rien de la drogue ? De l'alcool ? Mon frère était un drogué et un alcoolique, il se piquait sans arrêt, toujours plus fort et toujours plus. Il est mort d'une overdose à seulement 17 ans. Il est mort il y a 5 mois dans un skouate pourri et la dernière chose que je lui ai dite c'est « t**_**u veux ta dose ? Tiens casse toi **_**», je lui ai donnée 100$ et il est partit en courant. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort. **

**PVD Edward**

Elle s'effondra par terre et pleura encore et encore. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je n'avais jamais pensé à lui demander comment elle était arrivée ici. Je la pris dans mes bras et essaya de la calmer, cette fille était une vrai fontaine, des que je la regardais, elle pleurait.

**- Il faut que tu arrête ça Edward.**

Deux personnes, j'étais devenu deux personnes. Un homme doux, réfléchi et calme avec elle et un homme autoritaire, fêtard, je baisais tout ce qui bougeait et me shooté des que l'envie m'en prenait une fois que j'étais loin d'elle. Se petit bout de femme me changeait, encore une fois, je ne savais pas à quel point.

**- Il te faut des fringues, lui dis-je****  
****- Je n'aime pas les robes**

Je souriais et pris son visage entre mes mains.

**- Allez viens, habille toi. **

1 heure plus tard, on était au centre commercial. Je l'emmenais dans toutes les boutiques chic, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, des qu'elle voyait l'étiquette, elle remettait le vêtement à sa place.

**- Bon on va commencer par le manteau, lui dis-je****  
****- Le manteau ?****  
****- Il t'en faut un noir, un blanc, un rouge et un marron.****  
****- Ok**

Puis les chaussures, je lui pris une dizaine de paires, il lui fallait des robes.

**- Prend en juste trois ou quatre, je demanderais à quelqu'un de venir avec toi en fin de semaine. ****  
****- Qui ?****  
****- Ma sœur.****  
****- Tu as une sœur ?****  
****- Oui****  
****- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?****  
****- Alice****  
****- C'est joli comme prénom**

Je la regardais, elle essayait un bracelet puis le reposait. Je lui pris des mains et le payait.

**- Il coute 300$****  
****- Il est très joli**

Après 4 heures de boutique, on avait tout se qu'on voulait. On marchait dans le centre commercial. Trois filles marchaient et rigolaient

**- Bonjour Edward****  
****- Bonjour, soirée à 19 heures, pour les robes, évité le rouge. ****  
****- A cesoir, me dit Kelly****  
****- A ce soir.**

Bella me regardait avec de grands yeux puis continua son chemin.

**- Quoi ? Demandais-je étonné qu'elle me regarde ainsi****  
****- Y a des toilettes la bas, va te les taper aussi.****  
****- Quoi ?****  
****- Tu les traites vraiment comme des putes****  
****- De luxe et c'est se qu'elles sont, comme tu vois, elles s'en plaignent pas.**

Elle me donna ses paquets et marcha plus vite, elle fit la queue au stand de gaufre et crêpe.

**- Tu as faim ?****  
****- Oui, pourquoi il y a une règle qui m'interdit de manger ? Tu as peur que je prenne 10 kilos et que je te fous la honte ? Ben ça va pas être difficile crois moi. ****  
****- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?****  
****- Tu aurais du choisir l'une de ses filles au lieu de moi, ta réputation va en prendre un coup.**

Je souriais, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle était. Elle était belle, naturelle, gentille et son petit caractère la rendait encore plus sexy.

**- Je suis sur que tu feras impression****  
****- Y a pas de risque la dessus, ils vont se demander ou tu m'as trouvé. ****  
****- Depuis quand sa t'intéresse de savoir se que les gens pensent de toi ?**

2 heures plus tard, vers 18h00, on était prêt. Bella avait une robe bleue, décolté comme il le fallait, cheveux attaché. Elle était parfaite, on voyait un bout de sa cuisse et taille fine était vraiment parfaite. Une chute de rein comme je l'ai aimé.

**- ça fait pas trop ? dit-elle****  
****- Non c'est parfait****  
****- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette robe, on voit mes jambes et la moitié de mes seins****  
****- Mais non, tu es sexy et vraiment très jolie. ****  
****- Hum****  
****- Pour les autres, tu es une calle girl ok ? Il faudra te comporter comme telle, tu es avec moi donc personne ne viendra te demander de passer la soirée avec lui, enfin je ne pense pas. Vue qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu, ils penseront que tu m'accompagne mais juste pour cette soirée. Evite de me repousser lorsque je mettrai ma main dans ton dos ou sur ta cuisse.****  
****- Ok **

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, je pensais qu''elle allait crier ou me dire d'aller me faire foutre.

**- Bon allons-y, lui dis-je****  
****- Attend**

Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, ça devait être dur pour elle.

**- Tout ira bien, c'est juste une petite soirée.****  
****- J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant, dit-elle****  
****- Quoi ?**

Je devenais complètement débile, d'habitude c'était moi qui dictais aux filles ce qu'elles devaient faire et pas l'inverse, mais avec Bella, c'était différent.

**- J'aimerai juste que tu ne te drogue pas ce soir, rien pas de pilule, pas de piqure même pas un joint ou une cigarette, s'il te plait. **

Elle me prit la main et me regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat.

**- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je ferais un effort pour ne pas te faire honte mais s'il te plait, cette soirée, j'aimerai que tu sois clean.**

Elle croisa nos doigts et attendit.

**- Ok.****  
****- Merci **

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et me fit un baiser sur la joue. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour là maintenant, j'avais envie de rester dans cet appartement avec elle.

**- On y va ? dit-elle****  
****- Oui **

Oh oui, cette fille me changé


	5. pourquoi tu te drogue?

**PVD Bella**

On fut accueilli par Aro en personne, ce gros porc me reluquait de la tête au pied. Laurent était derrière et me souriait comme si je lui appartenais. La prise d'Edward autour de ma taille se fit plus forte.

**- Bella, je suis contente de te voir, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?****  
****- C'est le pied, lui dis-je**

Il rigola comme un abruti

**- Il y a pas mal de monde ce soir, je vous fais confiance, certains sont nouveaux. **

On entra, un homme prit nos manteaux, plusieurs regards se posèrent sur nous, certains hommes regardaient mes jambes et d'autre mon décolté.

**- Reste près de moi, me dit Edward tout bas****  
****- Je ne voudrais pas être vendu à n'importe qui, lui dis-je****  
****- Arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne coucherais pas avec eux.**

La soirée se passait plus ou moins bien, Edward buvait un peu de champagne, je me contentais du jus d'orange.

**- Monsieur le maire, dit Edward****  
****- Edward, ça fait longtemps**

Je n'en revenais pas, le maire de Seattle était un de leur client.

**- Vous êtes venu seul monsieur le maire ?****  
****- Oui, ma femme est à la maison. **

Le maire regarda une fille passait et sourit. Edward l'appela.

**- Lally, je te présente monsieur le maire. ****  
****- Enchanté monsieur****  
****- Moi de même.****  
****- Je vais vous laisser, dit Edward****  
****- Bonne soirée Edward****  
****- à vous aussi monsieur. **

Il lança un regard à la fille qui voulait dire « _occupe-toi bien de lui _», il me prit par la main et m'emmena un peu plus loin.

**- Edward**

On se retourna et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

**- Raoul. Comment vas-tu ?****  
****- Je vais bien.****  
****- Je te présente Isabella, Isabella, voici Raoul, un de mes amis. ****  
****- Enchanté, lui dis-je****  
****- Moi de même. Edward a toujours eu bon gout.**

Je me sentais à la fois vexé et flatté. Je sais que toutes les filles ici étaient là pour satisfaire ces hommes à la fin de soirées mais faut pas pousser.

**- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demandais-je****  
****- Je suis professeur dans une université****  
****- Vous enseignez quoi ?****  
****- La littérature****  
****- Oh c'est vrai ? Dis-je**

Tout un coup, il m'intéressait cet homme. Enfin quelqu'un avec de la culture.

**- Vous aimez la littérature ?****  
****- Oui, j'étais venue ici pour étudier, j'allais reprendre mes études en septembre. ****  
****- On est déjà en juin, il faudrait vous inscrire alors****  
****- Je pense que c'est plus possible maintenant**

Raoul regarda Edward puis moi.

**- Je vois. Bien, je vais allez voir comment va Tiffany****  
****- Elle t'attend en haut****  
****- Oui je sais, elle m'attend toujours en haut**

Edward rigola et m'emmena près du buffet. Je pris quelques fruits

**- Tu aurais du me le dire, me dit Edward****  
****- Te dire quoi ?****  
****- Que tu voulais aller à l'université****  
****- Et ça changerai quoi maintenant. **

Il salua un homme puis un autre et s'installa dans un canapé, je m'installais à coté de lui et regardais un peu dans les gens qui étaient ici. Je reconnus un journaliste connu, le maire, un joueur de foot, quelques directeurs d'une grande société, tout le gratin de la haute société était ici.

**- On peut s'installer ?**

Quatre hommes et quatre filles prirent place. Laurent avec une blonde et les autres avec des brunes.

**- Bien sur, dit Edward. **

Chacun avait son petit fauteuil deux places avec la fille à coté de lui. Je ne me sentais pas comme ces filles, j'accompagnais Edward mais à l'inverse d'elles, je ne coucherais pas avec lui ce soir, ni avec un autre.

**- Messieurs, voici Isabella, dit Laurent. C'est la fille d'Edward****  
****- Enchanté, me dit un homme****  
****- De même.****  
****- Et comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Edward ? demanda la blonde à coté de Laurent****  
****- Son visage parle pour elle, dit un homme. **

Je baissais la tête et sentis la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse.

**- Je suis vraiment curieuse, dit la blonde****  
****- Tanya, dit Edward froidement.****  
****- Quoi ?****  
****- N'oublie pas ou est ta place**

Celle-ci se remit bien droite et se tut. Tout le monde regardait Edward, je me sentais mal à l'aise et en même temps je me sentais bien avec Edward, il avait de l'autorité et tout le monde l'écoutait, j'aimais ça chez un homme.

**- J'ai de quoi s'amuser messieurs, dit Laurent**

Tanya partit fermer le rideau et mit un petit sac sur la table devant chaque homme. Je savais déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avant même que l'un d'eux l'ouvre. Je fermais mes jambes afin que la main d'Edward soit entre mes cuisses. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse.

**- Je ne peux pas partir, me dit il à l'oreille****  
****- Tu me l'avais promis.****  
****- Tout va bien ? demanda Laurent**

Je regardais Edward et fis glisser ma main sur sa cuisse, si c'était ça qu'il voulait, ben il allait l'avoir mais pas question qu'il se drogue. Il ferma les yeux.

**- Viens avec moi, lui dis-je à l'oreille**

Je lui fis un petit baiser dans le cou

**- S'il te plait.****  
****- Bella****  
****- Tu me l'as promis, pas ce soir. **

J'ouvris un peu les cuisses pour qu'il puisse libérer sa main mais il la laissa sur ma cuisse.

**- Edward ? dit Laurent**

Il se leva, je le suivis. Il dit quelque chose à Laurent, celui-ci rigola et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui souris et partis avec Edward.

**- Edward**

Aro se trouvait en face de nous.

**- Tout va bien ?****  
****- Oui, on va rentrer****  
****- Déjà ?****  
****- Tu peux prendre ma place si tu veux, Tom a ramené la marchandise. ****  
****- Bonne soirée alors**

**PVD Edward**

Un gros con, voila ce que j'étais, je me laissais faire à cause de cette fille. Une caresse et un « _s'il te plait _» et me voila en route pour mon appartement.

« _Il est temps pour Bella de connaitre les joies du sexe _» voila ce que j'avais dit à Laurent, il aurait aussi laissé tomber cette soirée pour coucher avec elle, il la dévorait des yeux, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Même Aro la regardait, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi durant toute la soirée.

Tanya allait m'entendre demain, elle était certes une fille doué mais elle restait une fille qui travaille pour moi, elle n'avait pas à parler à Bella comme ça.

**- Pourquoi tu te drogue ?****  
****- Je n'en sais rien. ****  
****- Tu vas être en manque ? demanda Bella****  
****- Non****  
****- Mon frère était accroc à l'héroïne, à la fin, il se piquait deux fois par jour. ****  
****- Je ne suis pas accroc. Je ne prends uniquement ça lorsque je suis à bout. Je peux m'en passer.****  
****- C'est ce que dise tous les drogués mais une fois que ca passe, tu en veux encore et encore. **

Je me garais et on entra dans l'appartement. Il était à peine 23h00, elle mit son pyjama, short noir et mon pull.

**- Tu l'aime mon pull****  
****- Oui, mon frère en avait un comme ça. Il est encore dans mon appartement.****  
****- Tes affaires arriveront demain.****  
****- Merci **

Elle prit de la glace dans le congélateur et me tendit une cuillère, on s'installa dans le fauteuil.

**- Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? dit elle****  
****- Je suis rentré dans le clan vers 18 ans. Au début je regardais, je payais comme les autres puis vers 20 ans, Aro m'a demandé de m'occuper de cinq filles, en voyant que j'arrivais à m'occuper d'elles, il m'en a donné plus et au fur et à mesure, avec James et Laurent, on s'est occupé de toutes les filles. ****  
****- Depuis quand tu te drogue.****  
****- Au début vers 19 ans, c'était uniquement des pilules, du speed ou beaucoup de tranquillisants, puis du LSD et d'autre truc comme ça.**

Je ne la regardais pas, le regard de ma mère avait été pour moi la pire chose que j'avais vue de ma vie lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'allais aller travailler avec Aro mais celui de Bella était un second coup.

**- Et l'héroïne ?****  
****- Depuis peu, même pas cinq mois. Laurent et James en prennent souvent, pendant que j'étais complètement shooté, j'ai essayé ça, depuis c'est difficile d'arrêter. ****  
****- Dans un milieu comme celui la c'est normal, comment arrêté lorsque tu peux en avoir rien qu'en claquant les doigts ?**

Je revis ses larmes coulaient. Elle mangeait un peu de glace et pleurait.

**- Ou sont tes parents ? Risquais-je de demander.****  
****- Ils sont morts il y a cinq mois**

Putain, toute sa famille est morte il y a cinq mois ou quoi.

**- Mon père à reçu un coup de fil disant que mon frère avait été retrouvé dans une chambre, il avait fait une overdose. Mes parents ont roulé trop vite jusqu'à l'hôpital et ils ont eu un accident de voiture. J'ai perdu toute ma famille dans la même soirée**.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, elle pleurait et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

**- Ils me manquent tellement. **

Je la pris dans mes bras et posa mon menton sur son crane. Je lui caressais les cheveux, son parfum était absolument unique. Pendant au moins vingt minutes, je la berçais doucement, elle s'endormit dans mes bras peu à peu. Je la portais et l'allongea dans son lit. Elle me tenait encore la chemise, comme si elle avait peur que je parte.

Je repartis dans ma chambre, je mis mon pyjama et m'allongeais. Je repensais à cette soirée, putain quelle merde. En même pas 48 heures, cette fille chamboulait toute ma vie. En me parlant de son frère, je comprenais maintenant ce qu'elle éprouvait en me voyant saoul et drogué. Si elle n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais surement pris une bonne dose et je ne serais pas rentré de la nuit. Je ne ressentais pas vraiment se manque, je prenais des drogues dures que rarement, j'en avais pris que quatre ou cinq fois en 5 mois.

Durant toute la nuit ou presque, je pensais à ma famille, à ma mère et mon père. Mon frère me manquait et ma sœur, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis près de 8 mois. Alice était la seule qui me téléphoné de temps en temps.

**PVD Bella. **

Je me levais avec un mal de tête, mauvaise journée, il était 8h00, Edward ne devait pas être réveillé encore. Je me levais et préparais un petit déjeuner, j'avais vue qu'il aimait les pancakes avec du miel et du jus d'orange. Je lui mis aussi quelques fruits et mis la table pour nous deux.

J'attachais mes cheveux et entrais dans sa chambre, il dormait paisiblement, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon. Ca faisait 48 heures exactement que je le connaissais. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi et je me dis que je ne suis pas tombé si mal. J'avais tout ce que je voulais, il me protégeait et ne me forcer à rien.

**- Edward ? **

J'ouvris les stores et un peu les fenêtres.

**- Hum****  
****- Il est 9h00****  
****- Laisse-moi dormir. ****  
****- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner**

Je mis mon visage à la hauteur du sien et lui fit un sourire.

**- T'as fait quoi ?****  
****- Des pancakes avec du miel et un jus d'orange frais de ce matin.****  
****- Et des fruits ?****  
****- Et des fruits**

Il me fit un petit sourire et se leva, je le suivis jusque la cuisine. On mangea tranquillement.

**- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? dit-il****  
****- Heu ... j'avais pensé rester ici en attendant mes affaires. ****  
****- Ils viennent à 13h00****  
****- Oh et bien j'aimerai bien allez à la bibliothèque.****  
****- Je vais appeler ma sœur pour vendredi, elle t'emmènera au centre commercial. ****  
****- Tu ne parle plus avec ta famille ?****  
****- Non****  
****- Pourquoi ?**

Il souffla et mangea un morceau de kiwi.

**- Ma mère n'accepte pas ce que je fais et mon père non plus. ****  
****- Ils te manquent ?****  
****- Oui beaucoup. **

Je crus avoir un gosse de quatre ans devant moi.

**- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ? Demandais-je****  
****- Et que veux-tu faire ?**

Je réfléchissais un moment.

**- Tu travaille ce soir ?****  
****- Non****  
****- Alors il y a la fête foraine, tu veux y aller ? **

Il me regardait comme si je venais de dire le truc le plus débile du monde.

**- Ben quoi ? ****  
****- La fête foraine ? Tu es sérieuse ?****  
****- Oui, tu te crois trop vieux pour ça ?****  
****- Ouais****  
****- Et ben on va y aller**

Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire mais je tentais, après tout je n'étais pas une de ces filles pour qui elle travaille, j'étais juste la pauvre fille qui était là parce qu'elle était entré dans une boite, dans la mauvaise boite.

**- A quelle heure ?****  
****- 16 heures, lui dis-je****  
****- Ok ****  
****- Tu veux bien ?****  
****- Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.**

**PVD Edward**

Cette fille va me demander de me flinguer et je vais le faire, je suis devenu un vrai mouton avec elle, 48 heures et me voila déjà à genou face à cette fille. En même temps comment ne pas l'être, j'ai l'impression de revivre lorsqu'elle est avec moi.

J'appelais Alice, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je soufflais un bon coup, comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Ça fait 8 mois qu'on ne c'est pas vue.

**- Edward ?****  
****- Bonjour Alice****  
****- Et ben ça pour une surprise. ****  
****- Ça va ?****  
****- Oui et toi ?****  
****- Je vais bien, j'ai un service à te demander****  
****- Ben voyons.****  
****- J'ai rencontré une fille. Il faut que tu aille faire les boutiques avec elle.****  
****- Tu arrête de travailler pour Aro ? demanda t-elle toute excitait****  
****- Non****  
****- C'est une pute ta copine c'est ça ?****  
****- Non pas du tout, c'est une longue histoire. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, il faut que tu m'aide. ****  
****- D'accord. Je suis chez les parents, maman t'embrasse. Tu lui manques Edward****  
****- Tu viendras ?****  
****- Quelle heure ?****  
****- 11h00, je te donnerais ma carte.****  
****- Ok a vendredi****  
****- Elle s'appelle Bella et ... heu ... maman aussi me manque. Bye**

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle puisse me la passer, entendre ma mère m'aurait fait trop de mal. Je sortis de la chambre, je pris ma douche et vers 15heures, on partit à la fête foraine. Bella avait mis un simple jean avec un haut noir. Elle était très jolie comme ça.


	6. tu es très Belle :

**PVD Edward**

On avait passé l'après midi à parler et regarder la télé, elle pleurait lorsqu'elle parlait de son frère. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être aimer cette vie, mais uniquement si j'arrêtais la drogue et l'alcool, elle était prête à m'aider mais elle ne voulait pas que je reprenne cette merde. Je n'avais rien promis mais je me promis de faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre plus à cause de ça.

**- La grande roue ? Demandais-je****  
****- Tu ne vas pas t'étonné de toutes les attractions, on les fera toutes.**

On mangea de la barbe à papa et du soda tout le long, elle rigolait enfin, on se prit en photo avec une sorcière et elle acheta un chapeau rose pour elle et un bleu pour moi.

**- Je veux une peluche****  
****- Tu es bien exigeante.****  
****- S'il te plait.****  
****- C'est mieux**

Je devais lancer une balle à travers des cônes et les faires tombés. Elle gagna sa peluche.

**- Merci, je l'adore.****  
****- De rien.**

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers moi. Elle acheta une glace à la framboise, mes préférés.

**- Tu veux gouter ? me dit-elle**.

Elle me fit gouter puis en mis un peu sur on menton

**- Oups****  
****- Très drôle**

Je fis pour essuyer mais elle m'arrêta, elle approcha son visage du mien et enleva le peu de glace qui avait coulé avec sa langue, je regrettais de ne pas avoir plus de glace. Elle remonta doucement sa langue vers mes lèvres. Avant qu'elle puisse posait les siennes sur les miennes, j'entendis un cri de joie et mon prénom juste après. On se retourna et je vis toute ma famille au grand complet.

**- Ah Edward.**

Alice se jeta dans mes bras et me fit un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

**- Salut Alice****  
****- Tu aurais du me le dire que tu venais****  
****- Je te présente Bella****  
****- Salut, moi c'est Alice, je suis sa sœur****  
****- Oui il m'a parlé de toi, dit Bella****  
****- Prête pour le shopping vendredi****  
****- Je pense, dit elle en rigolant. **

Bella jeta sa glace et me prit la main. Alice regarda Bella et sourit.

**- Elle est différente en effet, me dit Alice doucement. **

**PVD Bella**

Une fois que les présentations avec sa sœur étaient faites, je regardais un peu sa famille, ses parents étaient sur la gauche, un homme blond était à coté de sa mère puis un grand brun et une blonde pulpeuse à coté qui portait un enfant, deux ans tout au plus.

**- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? dit Alice.****  
****- Depuis 3 heures. Lui dis-je**

Je voyais bien que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait son fils avec tellement d'amour qu'elle me fit penser à la mienne. Edward me serrait un peu plus la main.

**- On va y aller nous, dit-il.****  
****- Tu es sur ? ****  
****- Oui ... heu ... c'est mieux ainsi.**

Le regard de son père était tout aussi ému que celui de sa mère. Celle-ci me regardait et me fit un petit sourire. Je lui rendis puis regardais Edward.

**- Je pense que ta mère aimerait que tu ailles au moins leur dire bonjour****  
****- ça fait quatre ans Bella, me dit-il**

Alice partit dans les bras du blond, je voyais qu'elle pleurait. Ca me faisait de la peine de les voir tous comme ça, même le grand brun semblant ému de le revoir.

**- Edward ?****  
****- On y va, me dit-il****  
****- Edward regarde-moi****  
****- Arrête s'il te plait.**

Je lui lâchais la main, il souffla.

**- Je ne suis pas prêt.****  
****- Tu ne seras jamais prêt, regarde-les. Je donnerais tout pour revoir mes parents une dernière fois et mon frère et toi ta famille est juste devant toi et tu veux partir ? Ça fait quatre ans, tu ne pense pas que c'est que suffisant pour une mère d'être loin de son enfant ?**

Sa famille s'éloignait, Alice me fit un petit signe. Edward m'emmena dans un jeu ou il faisait noir et on était assis. Sa durait 10 minutes avant d'en sortir. Il me prit la main une fois que le jeu avait commencé.

**- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je****  
****- De quoi ?****  
****- Je n'aurai pas du te parlé ainsi**

Je le vis sourire et posais son autre main sur ma joue. Je me souvins du moment avec la glace, je ne savais pas se qui m'avait pris, il était tellement différent avec moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi seule que ses cinq derniers mois et je dois dire que cette cohabitation forcé était une bonne chose.

**- Ma famille me manque, me dit-il****  
****- J'ai vue ça, tu dois leur manquer aussi. Le petit garçon s'est qui ?****  
****- Celui de mon frère, Emmett. Il a un an et demi. ****  
****- Tu es tonton. Tonton Edward, ça sonne bien. **

Vers minuit, on entra, la fin de la soirée était plus calme, il pensait à sa famille, je dois dire que ces retrouvailles étaient émouvantes.

**- Tu fais quoi demain ?****  
****- Je garde la boite et je m'occupe des filles, il y a pas mal de rendez vous. Me dit-il****  
****- Tu pars à quelle heure ?****  
****- Pas avant 13h00. **

Une fois à la maison, on se mit en pyjama et partit dormir.

*****

Vendredi à 10h30, Edward devait partir voir Aro, il y avait du travaille. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus parler de son travaille avec moi, je ne voulais rien savoir. J'allais l'accompagner à ses soirées car je le devais mais pas question qu'il me parle de son boulot.

**- Et j'aimerai que tu rentre tous les soirs s'il te plait****  
****- Bella, je ferais en sorte de rentré mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose, c'est mon travaille, je ne prendrais plus de drogue et je limiterais ma consommation d'alcool mais j'ai plus 16 ans, je rentrerais à l'heure que je veux. ****  
****- Fait attention à toi. **

Voila ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir. Je voulais juste qu'il rentre tout les soirs pour voir l'état de ses yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il se drogue.

A 11h00, Alice vint me chercher pour les boutiques. Elle était pire qu'une pile électrique.

**- Je veux tout savoir de toi Bella****  
****- N'y a pas grand-chose à dire**

Il nous fallu 30 minutes pour aller au centre commercial et pour la première fois, je parlais de ma vie, je lui racontais tout, jusqu'au moindre détaille, on était resté 30 minutes de plus dans sa voiture. Elle essuyait mes larmes pendant que je parlais de mon frère et de mes parents. Elle souriait quand je lui racontais les détails marrants à la fête foraine avec Edward. Je lui racontais ma vie avec son frère et à quel point j'avais peur pour lui.

**- Tu as l'aire une fille bien Bella, il n'avait jamais parlé de notre mère depuis quatre ans et hier il m'a demandé comment elle allait. Il change, lentement mais il change. ****  
****- J'y suis pour rien****  
****- Bon allez viens, on va faire les boutiques.**

**PVD Edward**

**- Salut Edward****  
****- Salut Tanya**

Je pris place à coté d'elle, Laurent était là et Aro aussi. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Tanya devait être ici, aucune fille ne restait pour les réunions. Laurent se posait la même question que moi vue son regard posait sur Tanya.

**- Bon, j'ai pris une décision et j'ai besoin de votre accord aussi bien sur. James est d'accord. ****  
****- De quoi il s'agit ? Dis-je****  
****- Une cinquième personne****  
****- Pourquoi faire ?****  
****- Pour s'occuper des filles, on est à 320 filles maintenant, c'est gérable mais c'est difficile, je me suis dit qu'avec une fille dans le groupe ça nous aiderait aussi. **

Je demandais à Tanya de sortir, elle souffla et sortit. Je me tournais vers Aro.

**- Ne compte pas sur moi pour donner mon accord. ****  
****- La majorité l'emportera, elle a déjà deux voix.****  
****- Non mais attend, oh !, c'est de Tanya qu'on parle. Elle se prendra pour la reine après ça, elle profitera de son statut pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux filles, elle se prend déjà pour une princesse faut pas pousser, dis-je****  
****- Je suis pour, dit Laurent****  
****- Quoi ? Non mais arrêter votre cirque****  
****- Elle pourrait nous aider et ça fera moins de boulot pour nous aussi, y a de plus en plus de voyage à faire, dit Laurent****  
****- Tu pourras t'occuper de Bella, me dit Aro****  
****- Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?****  
****- Oh arrête on la tous vus, ça va plus loin qu'une simple cohabitation, je pensais que tu allais me bouffer lorsque je me suis approché d'elle. Dit Laurent**

Je soufflais un bon coup pendant que Tanya entra. Aro lui dit que c'était bon. Elle devrait s'occuper des voyages à moins de 15 jours.

**- C'est moi qui fais ça****  
****- Plus maintenant. Tu t'occuperas des filles d'ici et d'encaisser l'argent. **

L'argent ? Depuis quand c'est l'un de nous qui doit faire ça.

**- Quoi ? dit Laurent****  
****- Maintenant que James, Laurent et Tanya sont ensemble, tu seras leur patron. Tu me donneras l'argent et me préviendra si quelque chose ne va pas. Tu auras beaucoup plus de temps pour toi et moi aussi, je me fais vieux et je dois faire des examens pour mon cœur. ****  
****- Il sera plus haut que nous ?****  
****- Oui, dit Aro. ****  
****- Pourquoi lui ?****  
****- Celui qui dirait non pour Tanya aurait le poste, il y a qu'Edward qui était contre. Tu accepte Edward ?**

Plus de voyage, plus de temps pour moi et plus d'argent. Le seul truc que j'avais à faire c'était m'occuper des filles d'ici et des trois du groupe.

**- Je gagne plus ?****  
****- Bien sur. 20 000$ de plus par mois.****  
****- C'est d'accord. Lui dis-je****  
****- Merveilleux. En plus tu es depuis 5 ans avec moi, tu connais tout le monde et les filles t'aiment bien, va savoir pourquoi d'après un petit sondage anonyme, tu es celui qu'elles voudraient voir après ma mort. **

Je rigolais et pris un verre de sotch.

**- A ta promotion Edward, me dit Tanya****  
****- Merci Tanya **

Laurent sortit son matérielle et quelques doses d'héroïne. Tanya en prit une.

**- Maintenant que tu travaille pour moi, je voudrais que tu te calme avec les doses Tanya. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres te vois complètement défoncé du matin au soir. Tu deviens vite accroc et il est hors de question que tu deviens un squelette complètement shooté ok ?**

Elle me regardait surprise.

**- Ok****  
****- Merci **

Laurent me tendit une seringue. Je pensais soudainement à Bella, j'allais la revoir dans 2 heures, les effets ne serai pas passé, j'avais prévue une soirée avec elle. On allait manger au restaurant.

**- Non merci ****  
****- Va y, je te l'offre, me dit Laurent****  
****- Je dois être clean pour ce soir****  
****- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Tanya****  
****- Oui.**

1 heure plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, je me sentais bien, c'était dur de ne pas prendre de drogue. Ça faisait presque 2 semaines maintenant. Je n'étais pas en manque mais la sensation de détente et d'être dans un autre monde pendant des heures me manquaient. Bella changeait ma vie mais encore assez pour renoncer à ma vie.

**- Edward ? ****  
****- Je suis dans la cuisine, lui dis-je**

Je vis ma sœur avec des dizaines de sacs et Bella aussi.

**- Ta sœur est une grande malade, elle a dépensé des milliers de dollars pour moi. **

Bella me rendit ma carte.

**- Tu as tout ce que tu voulais.****  
****- Moi je voulais juste un pull et un jean. Elle m'a fait acheter des trucs incroyables.****  
****- Bella a plein de nouveaux sous-vêtements, me dit ma sœur****  
****- Ah bon, dis-je**

Bella devint toute rouge, je lui souris. Elle leva la tête et souffla

**- Bon moi je vais y aller, Jasper m'attend. On se revoit la semaine prochaine Bella. ****  
****- D'accord****  
****- Mercredi 14 heure 30.****  
****- Je serais prête.****  
****- Bye Edward**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu sens le joint, me dit-elle. ****  
****- Bonne soirée Alice.**

Je me préparais rapidement et laissais la place à Bella.

**PVD Bella**

J'avais passé une journée géniale, j'avais fait les boutiques avec sa sœur et je me rendis compte à quel point elle était géniale, je m'étais confié plus qu'à quiconque et pas une fois elle ne m'avait jugé. Je pris une douche chaude puis mis mes sous-vêtements, je pris les nouveaux qu'Alice m'a fait acheter. J'avais au moins 20 ensembles maintenant.

Je mis un shorty blanc et un soutien en dentelle blanc également. Je séchais mes cheveux et au moment où j'allais mettre ma robe Edward entra. Il me regarda du haut en bas puis sortit de la salle de bain. J'étais toujours figé, j'osais enfin bougeait et je mis vite ma robe. Je mis mes chaussures et me maquilla uniquement les yeux.

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Edward me regarda et eu un petit sourire.

**- Tu es très belle****  
****- Ce n'est pas trop habillé ?****  
****- Non pas pour se genre de restaurant****  
****- Et ou m'emmènes-tu ?****  
****- Surprise. **

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et me donna ma veste. Je regardais un moment ses yeux, il était clean. Je lui fis un petit sourire qui me rendit. La soirée allé être belle, je le sentais.


	7. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question

**PVD Bella.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Edward me fit avancer, dit son nom et un homme nous emmena vers une table éloignée des autres. Il se mit en face de moi, on commanda nos boissons, une bouteille de vin rouge.

**- C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Demandais-je****  
****- Le 30 septembre et toi ?****  
****- Le 3 septembre. ****  
****- Ton plat préféré ?****  
****- Le chili con carne, ma mère le fait mieux que personne. Et toi ?****  
****- Les lasagnes****  
****- Tu voudrais aller à l'université ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

**- Heu ... oui j'aurai bien aimé y aller. ****  
****- J'ai demandé de t'envoyer les papiers d'inscription, l'université de Seattle et pas mal pour la littérature.****  
****- Je n'ai pas les moyens Edward mais merci quand même.**

Je bus un peu de vin.

**- Je payerai, me dit-il****  
****- Non pas ça. ****  
****- Pourquoi pas ?****  
****- Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi, je vais chercher un boulot et je payerai la moitié du loyer et des courses. ****  
****- Certainement pas, le loyer que tu es là ou pas, je dois le payer. Si tu veux aller à l'université, rempli les papiers et envoye tout ça. Il te reste plus que 2 mois. ****  
****- Edward****  
****- Tu vas faire quoi de tes journées ? Je vois bien que le shopping ce n'est pas pour toi.**

On prit nos commandes, je pris le plat du jour et Edward un plat de fruit de mer. Je lui dis que j'allais y réfléchir.

**- Sinon, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de mon travaille mais j'ai eu une promotion.****  
****- Waw, ça consiste à quoi ? À tester la marchandise avant ?****  
****- Tu es jalouse ?****  
****- Tu rigole, je préfère me jeter sous un train plutôt que devenir comme ces filles.****  
****- Elles ont beaucoup aimé ta robe. ****  
****- Et en quoi concerne ton nouveau boulot ?****  
****- Je prends la place d'Aro ?**

Je faillis m'étouffer. Il me fallut plus ou moins 5 minutes avant de reprendre mes esprits.

**- Non mais tu es complètement malade, lui dis-je****  
****- Ce n'est pas vraiment prendre sa place, Tanya à pris ma place et je dirige les opérations pendant un moment. Aro reste le chef mais moi, je suis le patron des trois autres. Plus d'argent, moins de travaille et plus de temps pour nous.**

Je viens d'entendre ? Il a dit pour nous ?

**- Enfin pour moi.****  
****- Donc tu devras vérifier que rien ne merde. ****  
****- Exact. Je vais gagner 20 000$ de plus et tout se fera par mail. Génial non ?**

On aurait dit un gosse à qui on venait de dire que demain il rencontrerait le père noël. 20 000$ par mois en plus ? Mais il se faisait combien ?

**- C'est beaucoup 20 000$****  
****- J'ai déjà 20 000$ par mois Bella.**

On nous rapporta nos plats, j'en revenais pas, il gagnait une fortune.

**- Et personne ne dit rien que tu gagne autant d'argent ?****  
****- Tu parle, les directeurs de banque sont nos plus gros clients. Mon argent est placé un peu partout dans le monde, j'ai investi et plaçais mon argent. ****  
****- Et moi qui avais peur de m'acheter une paire de chaussure à 50$.**

On parla de tout et de rien mais on évita le sujet « _travail_ ». L'idée de l'université me plaisait bien et le fait de passer plus de temps avec Edward aussi. Il allait être moins tenté de se droguer ou de boire. On rigolait bien ensemble. Je le sentais se détendre de plus en plus.

**- Tu fais quoi demain ?****  
****- Le samedi je vais faire du sport, me dit-il****  
****- Je peux venir avec ?****  
****- Oui, je cours un moment puis je vais taper dans quelques balles. ****  
****- Ça me va. **

On mangea une mousse au chocolat à deux et on rigola toute la soirée. Il y avait une réelle complicité maintenant entre nous. Je lui préparais le petit déjeuner et il m'appelait s'il ne renterait pas de la nuit. Il n'était pas obliger de faire ça mais il le faisait tout de même. Il paya l'addition et nous partîmes marché un moment dans les rues.

**- Ou habite tes parents ?****  
****- A Forks****  
****- C'est ou ça ?****  
****- A 2 heures d'ici. Y a que Alice et Jasper qui vivent ici. **

Edward me prit la main et me fit tourner. Je rigolais et me collais à lui. Je le fis entrer dans un photomaton ... une dizaine de photos plus tard, on se partagea les photos. J'avais eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser mais je résistais. Edward me faisait de plus en plus d'effet.

**- Tu as froid ?****  
****- Oui un peu.****  
****- Viens on rentre**

*****

Le mois passa rapidement, la routine s'était peu à peu installé, il ne partait plus tous les jours mais recevait plus de coup de files aussi.

Le matin, je préparais le petit déjeuner, on se prépara puis ça dépendait du temps et de son humeur. Des fois il avait des sautes d'humeur, j'étais sur que la drogue jouait un rôle. Pour le détendre ou pour penser à autre chose, je le faisais bouger, on faisait du sport ou on allait nous détendre à la piscine.

**- Il faut que j'y aille, y a un problème avec Tanya et les filles. **

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et partit. Il faisait ça depuis une semaine, il me touchait la joue ou les cheveux, il me faisait un bisou sur le front ou il allumait la radio et il dansait avec moi.

**- Fait attention à toi****  
****- Je reviens dans 3 heures.**

19 heures, toujours pas là. 20 heures, personne. Je mangeais et mis son assiette au micro onde. 21h00 personne ... 22h00 ... 23h00 ... minuit ... 1h00, la porte claqua et Edward entra. Je me levais du fauteuil et éteignit la télévision.

**- Tout va bien ? Dis-je**

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire la moral, il allait s'énerver et ce n'était pas se que je voulais.

**- Oui **

Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, j'ai eu à peine le temps de le prendre moi-même dans mes bras qu'il tomba sur le sol.

**- Edward ?**

Il ne bougeait plus, je regardais ses yeux, il s'était à nouveau drogué. Il n'était pas dans un trip, il était complètement inconscient. Je pris vite mon portable et composa le numéro de secours. Je paniquais vraiment, il avait des sueurs froides et tremblait de plus en plus.

**- Allez Edward, ne me laisse pas. **

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement mais retomba dans une sorte d'inconscient. Les secours arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

**- Vous êtes sa copine ?****  
****- Je vis avec lui oui.**

Une fois à l'hôpital, je devais attendre dans la salle d'attente. Après 10 minutes, je partis chercher un café mais une fois devant le distributeur, je commençais à pleurer. Je repensais à mes parents, à mon frère et maintenant Edward. Non il ne devait pas mourir, pas lui.

**- Vous êtes avec Edward Cullen ?****  
****- Oui****  
****- Il va mieux, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Il a fait une overdose, depuis quand votre ami se pique ?****  
****- Depuis 6 mois mais il ne la fait que 6 fois, ça fait un mois qu'il n'a plus rien toucher. Je vis avec lui depuis un mois et demi. Il m'avait promis qu'il allait arrêter.**

Je commençais à pleurer, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il me l'avait promis.

**- Il a de la famille ? ****  
****- Oui mais il ne parle plus avec depuis des années****  
****- Je pense que ca lui ferai du bien, il a besoin de reposer et de faire un break. L'héroïne est une drogue dure, il a faillit mourir ce soir. **

Le médecin me donna le portable d'Edward. Pendant au moins 10 minutes je regardais son répertoire, j'en revenais pas. 436 contacts. Je cherchais Alice.

**- Edward ? dit-elle d'une voix endormi****  
****- Non c'est Bella****  
****- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Je m'effondrais, je pleurais encore et encore.

**- Edward a fait une overdose, il est à l'hôpital.****  
****- Une overdose ? ****  
****- Il faut que tu viennes, appelle tes parents, je pense que sa lui fera du bien de voir sa mère. ****  
****- Je m'occupe de tout, j'arrive. **

Je regardais un petit peu ses contacts, j'en profitais pour mettre James, Laurent et Aro dans les miens. Je mis aussi ses parents au cas où et son frère. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il venait de faire, une overdose, il m'avait promis.

Je le vois encore, inconscient, sur le sol de la salle à manger. Dans l'ambulance, son pouls avait fortement diminué, ils l'avaient mis directement sur perfusion et Edward ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux.

**- Bella ?**

Je me levais et me jetais dans les bras d'Alice. On pleurait toutes les deux.

**- Ou est-il ?****  
****- Il se repose, on ne peut pas le voir. ****  
****- J'ai appelé mes parents ****  
****- Oh mon dieu Alice, tu l'aurais vue, il ne bougeait plus, il respirait à peine, s'il était mort je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait ... je ... ****  
****- Chut, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. **

Je me dégageais d'elle et appelais Aro. Il répondit au bout de 5 sonneries.

**- Aro je vous écoute ****  
****- C'est Bella. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'Edward avait fait une overdose, il ne pourra pas s'occuper de vos putes pendant un moment.****  
****- Comment ça une overdose ?****  
****- Une surdose d'héroïne, il est dans un état critique.****  
****- Je ne savais pas, qu'il prenne autant de temps qu'il lui faudra.****  
****- Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, je le vous le dit c'est tout. Il a besoin de se reposer. Il a faillit mourir ce soir. **

Je raccrochais et sortit de l'hôpital. J'appelais un taxi et entrais chez moi. Je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais plus passer mes nuits dans un hôpital.

Alice me prévient que ses parents étaient arrivé, elle allait m'appelé lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Je pleurais toute la nuit et les nuits suivantes pendant une semaine. Il était réveillé depuis deux jours mais je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir fait ça.

Puis j'eus une idée. Je pris nos sacs, je les remplie à ras bord, je pris toutes nos affaires et les mirent dans le coffre. Je roulais jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je soufflais un bon coup et entrais.

**- La chambre d'Edward Cullen s'il vous plait.****  
****- Chambre 419****  
****- Merci**

J'entendis des voix et quelques rires. Je fermais les yeux et toquais. J'entendis des talons puis la porte s'ouvrit.

**- Bonjour Bella****  
****- Bonjour madame Cullen****  
****- Oh ! Appelle-moi Esmée. **

J'entrais et vis Edward debout, près de son lit. Il se figea et tout le monde se tut. Edward avança vers moi, je sentais mes larmes coulaient.

**- Bella, je suis**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je lui envoyais une gifle, j'eus mal à ma main tellement elle avait claqué. Je ne me sentais pas mieux mais sur le coup, ça fait du bien.

**- Tu me l'avais promis. Lui dis-je****  
****- Je sais.**

Je lui remis une deuxième gifle, il n'essaya même pas de se défendre.

**- Tu aurais pu mourir et après hein ? J'aurai fait quoi sans toi ? Tu t'en fous des autres, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, criais-je**

Il me prit dans ses bras, je me débattais mais il était bien trop fort pour moi.

**- Je suis désolé****  
****- Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé****  
****- Pardon ... pardon ... je suis désolé**

Je baissais les bras, je m'accrochais à son cou et laissais mes larmes coulaient. Il me serrait fort contre lui et je sentis des larmes coulaient dans mon cou.

**- Me refait jamais plus ça Edward. ****  
****- Il faut que je fasse une pause. ****  
****- Oui je pense aussi. ****  
****- Je n'ai pas encore eu d'appelle d'Aro, c'est bizarre****  
****- Je l'ai appelé il y a une semaine, je lui ai tout dit.****  
****- Quoi ?**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

**- Faut que sa s'arrête bordel, tu as failli crever d'une overdose Edward. ****  
****- Oh ! Bella, je suis désolé****  
****- Arrête avec tes désolé. J'ai pris nos affaires, on part.****  
****- Ou ça ?****  
****- Je ne sais pas, on va se prendre quelques semaines de repos. ****  
****- Et l'université ?****  
****- J'irai l'année prochaine****  
****- Non pas question****  
****- Pour une fois tu vas la fermer Edward et m'écouter, tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit sur mon frère ou quoi ? J'ai perdu toute ma famille le même jour, il est hors de question que je te perds et surement pas pour une histoire de drogue. **

Il me relâcha, toute sa famille nous regardait et je vis un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Alice.

**- Et si vous veniez à Forks ? On a encore un petit appartement, dit son père**

Edward hésita mais accepta. Dans deux jours, nous allions prendre la route, il avait besoin de se retrouvais. Ils avaient tous besoin de se retrouver.


	8. il y a qu'avec toi que je veux être

**PVD Edward**

J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de l'épouser et de ne plus jamais la quitter. On était sur la route et il nous restait plus que 1 heure. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie et avait su avoir 3 mois de congé avec Aro, je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait mais une chose était sur, ces trois mois allaient être la meilleur chose que j'avais fait depuis des années.

**- Merci Bella****  
****- Ta mère est contente. Elle nous a déjà invité demain midi pour le diner.****  
****- Elle fera du chili con carne.****  
****- Oui avec du crambe au pomme, me dit elle****  
****- C'est mon dessert préféré****  
****- Tu aurais du me le dire, j'adore faire ce dessert.**

Je lui souris, elle avait pris le volant et chantait quelques chansons. Je fermais les yeux et repensais à cette soirée.

*****

**- Salut Edward****  
****- Bonjour Tanya****  
****- J'ai un souci avec deux filles, elles veulent plus d'argent.**

J'étais parti en haut, deux filles, brunes, m'attendaient. Elles avaient mis une petite jupe courte.

**- Bonjour Edward****  
****- Salut, c'est quoi le problème ?****  
****- James prélevait 40% alors qu'avant c'était 30%. On gagne presque plus rien maintenant.****  
****- Je m'en occupe, sa restera à 30%. Autre chose ?****  
****- Tanya nous a donné ça pour toi. **

Deux petites pilules

**- Je prends plus ce genre de truc**

L'une des filles vint se mettre sur moi et commença à me caresser. L'autre plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne, je sentis mon pantalon descendre puis mon boxer, celle qui était sur moi, se mit à genou et commença à me sucer pendant que l'autre m'enlever le haut. Elle se déshabilla et m'embrassa encore.

**- Prend ça. **

Je pris les deux petites pilules. Elle me donna a boire et je me sentis directement très excitait et en même temps partir dans un autre monde. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'avais pris mais j'avais envie de baiser encore et encore. Quand l'une avait terminé, j'en voulais encore. Je les prenais dans toutes les positions.

L'une d'elle partit, laissant place à Tanya. J'avais orgasme sur orgasme et pourtant j'en voulais encore.

**- Qu'est ce que tu m'as donné ?****  
****- Juste un petit stimulant, tu banderas pendant des heures avec ça. ****  
****- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour bander. **

Après avoir baisé pendant au moins 6 heures, Tanya me tendit une seringue.

**- Ca fait longtemps que t'as pas prit ton pied comme ça Edward, laisse toi aller.**

Je m'étais piqué deux fois en moins de deux heures, une fois arrivé à la maison, je ne savais même pas plus d'où je venais, ni qui j'étais. Trou noir.

*****

**- Edward, ça va ?**

Je regardais Bella. Elle me souriait et me caressa la joue.

**- Tout va bien se passé maintenant****  
****- Je sais****  
****- Il faudra que tu te rase aussi****  
****- Je sais**

Je rigolais et lui remis un mèche derrière l'oreille. Je me souvins de la gifle, enfin des deux gifles qu'elle m'avait mises. Même ma mère n'avait pas osé. Celle-ci m'avait dit qu'enfin, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

**- C'est ici ?****  
****- Oui**

On avait changé de maison, mes parents nous laissèrent leur petit chalet en bois près d'un lac.

**PVD Bella**

Incroyable, le chalet était tout simplement parfait. Il y avait un immense lac et le couchait soleil allait être magnifique. Edward prit les sacs et me dit d'entrer. Un feu était allumé et un mot était sur la table.

_Il y a du bois derrière le chalet, j'ai fais les courses et le lit est fait. A demain pour le diner. Faites attention à vous. Esmée/ maman._

Edward sourit et monta les bagages à l'étage.

**- Il y a qu'une chambre ?****  
****- Non deux**

Il ouvrit la première et posa mon sac. Il ouvrit la deuxième, un bureau avait surement du prendre la place de la deuxième chambre.

**- Heu ... oui il y a qu'une chambre, me dit-il****  
****- Heureusement que le lit est grand, lui dis-je**

Il me regardait et me sourit. Trois mois, dans le même lit avec Edward, je pense que je vais me plaire ici. Mes sentiments pour lui avaient grandis, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui maintenant.

**- Tu veux faire quoi ?****  
****- J'ai un peu faim, il est déjà 20h00. Me dit-il.**

On mangea un simple sandwich, je pris une douche et mis mon pyjama. Edward me rejoignit dans le lit 20 minutes plus tard. Il s'allongea à coté de moi et souffla.

**- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus dormit dans se lit. ****  
****- Il est très confortable****  
****- Mes parents ont changé le matelas mais l'odeur est restée. **

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Je grelottais un peu

**- Tu as froid ?****  
****- Oui un peu****  
****- Tu as mis mon pull ?****  
****- Oui ****  
****- Et en dessous ?****  
****- Un pantalon****  
****- Dans quelques minutes tu auras chaud. **

Je me tournais vers lui, il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Il se mit en face de moi et me caressa la joue.

**- Merci, me dit il****  
****- Tu te répète **

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je suis contente d'être avec toi, lui dis-je****  
****- Moi aussi, tu as changé ma vie Bella****  
****- C'est toi qui as changé la mienne****  
****- Pas comme je l'aurais voulu, toi tu l'as changé en bien**

Je pris son visage entre mes mains

**- Quand je t'ai vue à l'hôpital ... j'ai eu tellement peur ... je ne veux pas te perdre Edward ... je veux rester avec toi. ****  
****- Alors reste. **

C'est là, dans cette chambre, dans ce petit chalet près d'un lac à Forks, qu'il posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux, tendre et langoureux. Mes mains se firent peu à peu baladeuses, je caressais son dos nu. Les siennes partirent dans mes cheveux et sur ma cuisse.

Il se mit sur moi, entre mes cuisses, je les resserrais contre sa taille et caressa son dos et ses cheveux. Nos langues se caressaient langoureusement, il me caressa la cuisse et le visage tendrement. Je pouvais le sentir de plus en plus excitait. Il glissa ses lèvres sur mon cou et mordilla, lécha celui-ci avec envie.

**- Ah Bella !**

Je me sentais de plus en plus excitait. J'avais chaud maintenant, je ne pense pas être prête pour faire l'amour mais impossible de m'arrêter pourtant. Au plus il m'embrassait et au plus il me touchait, au plus j'avais envie.

La première fois qu'il m'embrassait et voila ou on en était, j'avais envie de lui comme jamais.

**- Edward****  
****- Je sais, on va trop vite. ****  
****- Non ce n'est pas ça ... j'en ai envie. ****  
****- Bella, je ne pense pas ****  
****- J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de toi. **

Il me retira mon haut et m'embrassa, je n'avais jamais était nue devant un garçon, il descendit doucement vers mes seins, il les prit en coupe et me les caressaient doucement, je gémis et fermais les yeux. Il lécha un téton avec envie puis l'autre. Je mouillais de plus en plus.

**- Bella ? ****  
****- Hum****  
****- On ne fera pas l'amour ce soir****  
****- Edward****  
****- Pas comme ça. On vient juste ... j'en ai envie mais ca va trop vite pour toi ... **

Ça me touché qu'il pense à moi, il le savait très bien que j'étais vierge et que les débuts avec James s'étaient mal passé.

**- Edward, il y a qu'avec toi que je veux être. ****  
****- Pas ce soir. **

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, il me caressa les seins et m'embrassa. Je ne savais pas trop quoi pensé, il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas et maintenant il me caressait. Il fallait savoir quoi.

**- Pour ce soir, je vais te faire plaisir, me dit il****  
****- Edward****  
****- Tu as confiance en moi ?****  
****- Oui **

Il m'embrassa tendrement et descendit doucement vers mes seins.

**PVD Edward**

Elle était un peu nerveuse, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi et qu'avant de faire l'amour, il y avait des tas d'autres choses à expérimenter.

Elle n'avait plus que son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Je glissais mes lèvres doucement sur sa peau, elle était douce et elle sentait terriblement bon. Je léchais on ventre puis son bas ventre doucement, elle gémit doucement et commençait à respirer rapidement.

Je lui enlevais son pantalon et le jeta par terre, elle avait une petite culotte noir en coton. Ca la rendait terriblement sexy comme ça. J'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses de doux baisers, elle agrippa mes cheveux et gémit.

**- Ça va ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?****  
****- Aaahh ... non ... continue**

Je lui caressais un sein pendant que ma langue continuait de la lécher à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, j'arrivais peu à peu vers son sexe, elle leva ses hanches et pressa un peu ma tête contre elle. Elle avait toujours sa petite culotte, je lui fis un simple baiser sur son sexe.

**- Hum**

**PVD Bella**

Il se releva et vint prendre un de mes mamelons en bouge. Je ne pouvais presque plus bouger, il me faisait des choses avec sa bouche, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de chose rien qu'en léchant mon sein.

**- Ah Edward, gémis-je**

Il fit descendre ma culotte et se remit sur moi, il m'embrassa langoureusement, j'ouvris la bouche et laissais sa langue caresser la mienne, je sentis quelque chose glisser en moi. Je gémis contre sa bouche, il bougeait son doigt lentement en moi.

Je me suis arquais contre lui et bougeais le bassin inconsciemment. Il retira son doigt et en mis un deuxième, j'étais plus que mouillé

**- Ah Bella ... tu es trempé****  
****- Edwaaard**

Il m'embrassa, lécha et mordilla un de mes tétons tout en entrant et sortant ses doigts de mon sexe, je n'avais jamais connu ça et c'était vraiment très bien, j'adorais cette sensation.

Soudainement, mon corps se arqua, mes pieds se tendirent et mes mains agrippaient le drap fortement, une immense vague de plaisir explosa en moi, je ne savais pas trop se que c'était mais une chose était sur, j'en voulais encore.

**- Bella ?****  
****- Hum****  
****- Ouvre les yeux ma belle**

Je tombais sur deux yeux verts et un sourire que j'aimais tant.

**- Tu as aimé ?****  
****- Oh ! Oui**

Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis descendit ses lèvres sur mon corps. Je pensais que c'était ca le début mais apparemment, il allait continuer.

Je fermais les yeux, ses baisers me laissaient à chaque fois un sentiment de bien être. Soudain, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et j'haletais, je sentis sa langue parcourir toute la longueur de mon sexe. Je gémis et bougeais mon bassin. Il agrippa mes hanches fermement et commença à me lécher lentement.

**- Ah putain**

Ses doigts n'étaient rien comparés à sa langue, je le sentais plonger en moi et me lécher encore et encore. J'ai crié son prénom et j'ai agrippais ses cheveux, simple reflexe. Il pétrissait mes fesses et ramenait mes hanches encore plus près de lui, j'avais du mal à respirer, mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

Je sentais ses dents sur mon centre puis sa langue, le bout de sa langue appuyait dessus puis il rentra en moi, je ne pouvais plus parler.

**- Aaahhh ... s'il te plait****  
****- S'il te plait quoi ?****  
****- Edward**

Je le vis sourire et retournais entre mes cuisses, je pouvais plus détacher mon regard de son visage, les coups de langue se firent plus forts, plus rapides, il pétrissait mes fesses fermement, me faisant crier encore et encore.

C'était différent, beaucoup plus fort, des petites lumières explosèrent devant mes yeux, j'agrippais ses cheveux fortement, mon dos s'arqua et je criais son prénom. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de m'en remettre.

**- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas de voisin. Me dit-il****  
****- C'était génial. **

Je le caressais tendrement le torse et l'embrassais. Je passais ma jambe entre les siennes, j'arrêtais notre baiser quand je le sentis dur contre ma cuisse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

**- Tu es toute rouge. Me dit-il****  
****- Tu es incroyablement dur.****  
****- Tu es nue contre moi et je viens de te faire jouir deux fois, oui c'est normal.**

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. J'enlevais les couvertures et remis juste ma culotte. Je me mis sur lui et enleva son boxer.

**- Bella ... je ne veux pas que tu **

Je le fis taire avec un baiser sur la bouche

**- Je vais juste te soulager un peu****  
****- Je peux le faire tout seul, laisse-moi faire.****  
****- Alors guide moi, j'ai envie de le faire Edward**

Son sexe était dur et tendu devant moi, je l'avais déjà vue nu mais là, c'était différent. Je lui caressais les hanches puis glissais mes doigts sur son sexe. Il gémit doucement. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je posais ma main sur son sexe, j'avais lu pas mal de chose sur le sexe et comment satisfaire sexuellement un homme.

Je lui caressais le gland doucement, il avala difficilement, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me caressa. Je lui caressais le bas ventre et commença un vas et viens lent, j'avais un peu peur de lui faire mal ou de mal faire.

Après quelques minutes, il posa sa main sur la mienne et me donna un rythme plus rapide, il serra ma main un peu plus fort.

**- Comme ça, me dit-il**

J'avais lu que les bourses étaient une partie très sensible également, je fis glisser mon autre main et commença à les caresser doucement.

**- Aaahh Bella**

La prise sur ma cuisse se fit plus forte, mes mouvements plus rapides, je prenais plus d'assurance, il lâcha ma main et me regarda puis baissa les yeux sur son sexe. Je prenais du plaisir à lui faire plaisir. Il gémit et se tendit, il ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains sur mes cuisses, il gémit et jouit sur ma main, j'en avais un peu sur moi mais peu importe, je lui avais fait plaisir. Il nous essuya.

**- La prochaine fois, ce sera mieux, lui dis-je****  
****- C'était très bien. **

Je l'embrassais et me remit près de lui. Je posais mon visage sur son torse.

**- Je sens que c'est trois mois vont me faire du bien aussi, lui dis-je**

Il rigola et m'embrassa le haut du crane

**- Je pense aussi.**

On s'endormit tout les deux. Je ne doutais pas que j'avais un petit sourire accrochais à mes lèvres. Ce qu'il venait de me faire était bien au delà de ce que j'aurais pu rêver


	9. mrc Emmett, grâce à toi, elle va bcp mie

**PVD Edward**

Je sentais quelque chose bouger à coté de moi, j'avais rêvé de Bella toute la nuit, inconsciemment, je resserrais ma prise autour de cette « _chose _» en question. J'entendis gémir doucement et une délicieuse caresse sur mon épaule me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je fus directement noyé dans ses yeux chocolat, je remontais la couverture sur nos corps car en cette période de l'année, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça ici. Je sentais son petit corps nu, collait au mien, une de ses jambes était entre les miennes et sa main vint me caresser la nuque doucement.

**- salut, lui dis-je****  
****- salut **

Je ne mettais jamais sentis aussi bien que maintenant, la drogue, le sexe, les soirées, l'argent, tout ça était loin derrière moi. J'étais avec une fille qui n'avait rien à voir avec le genre de fille que je fréquentais depuis des années, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le genre de personne avec qui je sortais et passais mon temps et pourtant, je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras.

**- On a rendez vous chez tes parents dans 2 heures. Me dit-elle****  
****- ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé. ****  
****- C'est le moment alors. Ta mère est très contente****  
****- Mon frère je ne pense pas. Ni Rosalie. ****  
****- Tout va bien se passer, je serais là**

Oui elle serait là, je caressais sa joue et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque mon frère m'a dit un jour « _une fille peut vous changer _». Je n'y croyais pas mais pourtant je dois bien l'admettre, **CETTE** fille m'avait changé.

**- tu as faim ? Lui demandais-je****  
****- hum ... non pas trop ... je vais aller prendre une douche. ****  
****- On mangera chez mes parents.****  
****- Oui **

Je n'arrivais pas à quitter ce lit, c'était la première nuit et je savais que durant trois mois, ça allait être comme ça mais pour le moment je voulais savourer cet instant, Bella était de mon avis car elle posa sa tête sur mon bras et me fit de petits baisers dans le cou. Je repensais à nos moments d'hier soir. Elle devait vraiment sentir, maintenant, l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

**- tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ? dit-elle****  
****- si tu veux.**

Elle bougea un peu son bassin, son sexe caressa le mien, je gémis et lui caressa la cuisse, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses. Mon portable vibra au moment ou j'allais me mettre sur elle.

**- si c'est Alice, je la tue. **

Bella rigola et me donna mon portable.

**- Rejoint-moi sous la douche. ****  
****- J'arrive**

Je regardais mon portable, Aro. Un poids énorme s'abattit sur mes épaules, j'hésitais un moment à le prendre ou pas cet appel. Je décrochais.

**- Salut Aro****  
****- Salut Edward, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles****  
****- C'est que le premier jour que je suis chez moi. ****  
****- Chez toi ? Je pensais que chez toi, c'était ici avec nous.****  
****- Je vouais dire chez mes parents. ****  
****- Hum ... je t'ai donné trois mois car tu en avais bien besoin mais maintenant que ta petite amie n'est pas là sache que dans trois mois, je te veux ici, tu travaille pour moi et il est hors de question que tu pars comme ça, compris ?****  
****- Oui****  
****- Oh une dernière chose, si ta petite amie veut partir, elle peut. Salut Edward. **

Il raccrocha directement. Comment ça, si elle veut partir elle peut ? D'habitude, les filles qui voulaient partir devaient au moins rester un an, on voulait être sur qu'elle ne dise pas dans qu'elle clan elle était. Etre call girl et se taper les hommes les plus riches demandés beaucoup de discrétion. Bella n'était là que depuis quelques semaines. Je ne vouais pas qu'elle parte, elle était la plus belle chose que j'avais dans ma vie.

Je me levais et partis la rejoindre sous la douche. Mes certitudes sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas partir se concrétisèrent lorsque je la vis se laver, l'eau coulait le long de son corps et la mousse glisser sur son dos.

**- c'était ta sœur ? ****  
****- non ****  
****- ta mère ?****  
****- non c'était Aro**

Elle se retourna et son sourire se figea.

**- oh. Tout va bien ?****  
****- oui****  
****- on reste toujours ici ?****  
****- oui, trois mois. **

Elle me mit sous le jet d'eau et m'embrassa tendrement, l'embrasser était incroyable, c'était avec la seule fille que je ressentais se sentiment de bien être. Je m'aventurais dans son cou et caressais le bas de son dos.

**- on va être en retard ****  
****- on a encore 1 bonne heure**

**PVD Bella**

Ses mains descendirent vers mes fesses. Je me mis sous le jet d'eau et pris le gel douche, je commençais à le laver, il fermait les yeux et des fois, son visage vint se mettre dans mon cou.

Je me sentais bien là, je me dis que des fois les mauvaises choses peuvent entrainer de bonnes choses. La bonne chose était Edward et même si je n'aimais pas son mode de vie, je ne le quitterais plus maintenant, je resterais avec lui.

10 minutes plus tard, on s'installa dans le fauteuil.

**- Bella ?****  
****- Oui ****  
****- Quand Aro m'a appelé, il m'a dit que ... heu ... hum ... si tu voulais ... que ... tu ... pouvais partir. Ça le dérangerais pas, il sait ... que ... heu ... tu n'aime pas ce genre de vie. **

Il voulait que je parte ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Pourquoi me le dire maintenant alors qu'on avait encore trois mois à vivre ensemble.

**- tu veux ... que je parte ? Dis-je doucement ****  
****- quoi ? Non. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, tu n'aime pas ce genre de vie. ****  
****- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'aime pas ce que tu fais mais ... je ne me vois plus sans toi Edward**

Je baissais les yeux. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**- je ne t'oblige à rien Bella****  
****- je veux rester avec toi.****  
****- Ça signifie aussi que tu devras venir à certaines soirées****  
****- Alors je viendrais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser avec toutes ces filles. **

Il rigola et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux

**- tu es jalouse ?****  
****- non **

Il m'embrassa tendrement mais dès qu'il m'embrassait, c'était la même chose, j'avais envie de lui. Hier soir il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec moi et d'un coté, je le remercie, ça prouve qu'il a du respect pour moi mais d'un autre coté, je ne pense pas tenir très longtemps avec lui sans aller plus loin. Nous avions trois mois, loin de tout, je voulais en profiter. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime.

Je me mis sur lui et continuais de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il me serra contre lui et me caressa fermement les fesses. Je m'accrochais à lui et descendis mes lèvres sur son cou. Je fis glisser ma langue sur sa peau, il gémit doucement et jeta sa tête en arrière.

Je passais mes mains en dessous de son pull et caressa ses abdos du bout des doigts.

**- Bella****  
****- Hum ****  
****- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment****  
****- Je sais**

Il m'embrassa amoureusement et caressa mes seins à travers mon pull.

**- je pensais que ce n'était pas le moment, lui dis-je en souriant****  
****- c'est pour me donner du courage. **

Je me frottais à lui pour créer une friction et ça marcha.

**- c'est pour me donner du courage, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.****  
****- Vilaine.**

20 minutes plus tard, je toquais à la porte de chez ses parents. C'est sa mère qui vint nous ouvrir

**- je suis tellement contente. Dit-elle avec une certaine émotion dans les yeux.**

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort que j'espérais secrètement qu'elle ne le ferait pas avec moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras mais c'était beaucoup plus doux.

**- comment allez-vous ?****  
****- tout va bien.**

On entra, la maison était incroyable, une villa complètement entouré de fenêtre, c'était magnifique. Ils étaient tous là, dans le salon. Je pris la main d'Edward, il la serra un peu plus fort et me sourit.

**- ah enfin. Bella tu es magnifique. Me dit Alice****  
****- merci. ****  
****- Venez**

Son père prit son fils dans ses bras et je voyais à quel point il était ému qu'Edward soit chez lui. On prit place devant Jasper et Alice.

**- vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Esmée. ****  
****- Un soda pour moi, lui dis-je****  
****- Pour moi aussi, dit Edward**

Son père me regardait de temps en temps, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse, une habitude je suppose et aussi une façon de dire que je lui appartenais. Il le faisait tout le temps des que quelqu'un venait chez nous ou lors des soirées. Il me surprotégeait lorsque j'étais avec lui. Personne ne m'approchait.

**- Emmett et Rosalie arrivent. Dit Alice**

L'ambiance était un peu tendue mais Edward se détendit un peu lorsque je posais ma main sur la sienne.

**- Edward m'a dit que vous étiez médecin ? Demandais-je à Carlisle****  
****- Oui, à l'hôpital de Forks. ****  
****- Mon père était médecin. En pédiatrie. ****  
****- Je suis neurologue. **

Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent avec leur petit garçon. Il ressemblait fort à Emmett. Rosalie me dit bonjour et fit juste un signe à Edward. Emmett prit place devant nous sans nous dire bonjour.

**- coucou Mathis. Vient à marraine, dit Alice. **

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras et joua avec. Le petit tendit les bras à Jasper et joua avec ses cheveux.

**- Bella, c'est ça ? **

Je me retournais vers Emmett.

**- oui. ****  
****- Le chalet est bien ? ****  
****- Oui c'est très confortable. ****  
****- Hum ... et qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? **

Edward allait dire quelque chose mais je posais ma main sur sa cuisse.

**- je vais m'inscrire à l'université. ****  
****- C'est bien ça. ****  
****- Dans la littérature. ****  
****- Les inscriptions sont finies non ?****  
****- Je vais y aller dans un an.****  
****- Je pensais que tu vivais avec Edward ?****  
****- Heu ... oui c'est le cas. ****  
****- J'ai du louper un épisode****  
****- ça suffit Emmett, dit Edward froidement.****  
****- Ce n'est pas contre toi Bella, tu as l'aire tout à fait charmante mais je suis étonné que mes parents laissent entrer des putes ici. **

Edward se leva et Emmett aussi.

**- tu vas fermer ta gueule, ce n'est pas une pute. ****  
****- Et ben c'est quoi alors ? Ton toutou ?**

Edward le poussa fortement, Emmett tomba sur le fauteuil et avant qu'il ne se relève, Edward était devant lui.

**- j'ai plus 18 ans Emmett, rien n'a foutre de t'en mettre une. ****  
****- Ça suffit, pas d'histoire dans ma maison. Dit Esmée****  
****- On s'en va. Dit Edward. ****  
****- Mais ... pourquoi ? dit Alice****  
****- Je ne suis pas venu pour que Bella se fasse insulter. ****  
****- Tu aurais donc un cœur Edward, dit Emmett****  
****- Toi, tu la ferme. Dit Edward**

Je me levais et proposais mon aide pour mettre la table. Esmée me sourit et me dit que ça serait très gentil de ma part.

**- Bella, on y va. **

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans le couloir.

**- respire.****  
****- Il n'a pas changé, toujours à me casser les couilles celui-là****  
****- C'est ton frère****  
****- Et alors ?**

**PVD Edward**

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je fermais les yeux et essayais me calmer.

**- tu vas venir à coté de moi et tout va bien se passer. ****  
****- Je ne veux pas qu'il te traite de ... tu n'es pas comme ça Bella. ****  
****- Oui mais il ne sait pas ça. Je pense que raconter notre histoire serait une bonne chose. ****  
****- Non, surement pas. ****  
****- Calme-toi. **

Elle glissa ses mains sur mon cou et approcha son visage du mien.

**- Dit-toi que ce soir, on prendra un bon bain ensemble et on regardera la télé en face d'un feu de bois. ****  
****- Je veux y aller maintenant. **

Elle rigola

**- Ce sera encore mieux si tu attends**

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et pris son visage en coupe.

**- allez viens. **

**PVD Bella**

On s'installa à la table. Esmée était décoratrice d'intérieur et ça se voyait. C'était très beau. Des couleurs vivent. Le petit Mathis était devant moi, il regarda son biberon et tendit la main. Je donnais son biberon. Emmett me regarda, Mathis le prit et me dit un petit « **ci **». Je lui souris et sentis la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse.

**- ici, tout le monde sait que je suis avec toi, lui dis-je doucement. ****  
****- Question d'habitude, me dit il****  
****- Des fois tu as de bonnes habitudes. **

Il me sourit et remonta sa main doucement. Je l'arrêtais et la remit près de mon genou. Il rigola et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

**- ce soir dans le bain, tu me repousseras pas j'espère. ****  
****- Non ce soir tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux. **

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et je vis son petit sourire en coin.

**- tout ce que je veux ? **

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et m'approchais de son oreille.

**- oui tout ce que tu veux. **

Je lui fis un petit bisou sur son cou et reporta mon attention sur Alice. On parla un moment avant de manger. Sa mère avait fait deux plats différents. Du chili corn carne et un gratin de pomme de terre avec du poulet. Emmett en raffolait.

**PVD Edward**

Mon père me parla un peu puis ma mère. La présence de Bella m'aida énormément. Je la voyais rire avec ma sœur et Rosalie. Je fus surprise par cette dernière. Emmett s'occupait de son fils et je voyais à quel point il l'aimait. Il était doux et attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes. Jasper me parla un peu de son boulot, l'atmosphère était plus calme.

**- comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? demanda Rosalie.**

J'arrêtais de manger ainsi que tout le reste de la famille. Bella sembla tout à fait à l'aise. Elle me regardait et me sourit.

**- pas la peine de vous dire ce que fait Edward. Dit-elle. Pour mes 18 ans, j'étais toute seule chez moi, je suis rentré dans une boite. Je ne savais pas trop dans qu'elle boite je venais de rentrer, un homme m'a invité à boire un verre, je me sentais seule et j'ai dit oui. C'était l'une des boites les plus privées alors je me sentais un peu comme cendrillon lorsqu'elle pouvait aller au bal sauf que l'homme m'a drogué et le lendemain, Edward m'a hébergeait chez lui. ****  
****- Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte, dit Esmée****  
****- Heu ... **

Je devais à tout pris arrêté ça. Tout le monde nous regardait.

**- on ne porte pas plainte, maman. ****  
****- On meurt avant, dit Emmett****  
****- Chez moi était encore l'endroit le plus sur pour elle****  
****- Et ben dit donc, quelle histoire. Dit Emmett.****  
****- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie Emmett.****  
****- J'en connais assez pour savoir que si cette fille est là, c'est qu'elle la voulut.****  
****- C'est la ou je voulais en venir, dit Bella, je n'ai pas eu le choix au début. ****  
****- Au début ? dit Carlisle****  
****- Les choses changent. Dit-elle timidement. **

Emmett rigola.

**- hum ... l'argent doit être pour quelque chose la dedans hein Edward ?**

Bella se leva, je sursautais et je n'avais jamais vue un tel regard.

**- je ne suis pas l'une de ses putes Emmett, je n'ai pas décidé d'être là au début, je me suis fait droguer par un pervers et si ton frère n'avait pas été là, je serais surement occupé de me taper toute la ville. Je n'aime pas sa vie mais grâce à lui, je peux encore me regardait dans le miroir sachant ma virginité n'a pas été vendu au premier débile qui passe. Excusez-moi. **

Elle quitta la table, prit son manteau et sortit dans le jardin. Je me levais.

**- merci Emmett, grâce à toi, elle va beaucoup mieux. ****  
****- Je ne savais pas. ****  
****- Ce n'est pas une pute, c'est juste une fille de 18 ans que j'ai pris chez moi pour pas que tout le monde se jette dessus. Elle est vierge et je n'avais pas envie qu'un pervers lui enlève ça. Je ne suis pas un exemple et tu m'insulte si tu veux mais cette fille, tu la laisse tranquille. **

Je mis mon manteau et partis rejoindre Bella. Elle était assise sur un banc et pleurait. Je m'assis près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.


	10. il me faut une douche pour ça

**PVD Bella**

La soirée d'hier était un désastre, nous étions rentrés et Emmett s'était excuser, il ne regardait pas son frère mais je voyais qu'il s'en voulait. Je ne sais pas je m'étais énervé, peut être que le fait qu'il m'est comparé à toutes ces filles que je hais tant. Savoir qu'elles avaient eu Edward un moment ou un autres me dégouté.

**- à quoi tu pense ?**

Nous étions dans le bain, enlacé. Il y avait des bougies partout et délicieuse odeur de vanille qui flottait, la mousse couvrait nos corps.

**- tu as une famille formidable, lui dis-je****  
****- hum **

Il caressa mon ventre doucement et je ressentais déjà cette sensation agréable dans le bas ventre. Je pris sa main et la fis glisser sur mon sein, il le caressa directement et m'embrassa dans le cou. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, son corps, ses mains, ses baisers.

On se lava mutuellement puis sortit du bain, on était tout les deux enroulés dans une serviette de bain, j'entrais dans la chambre et mis uniquement un shorty noir en dentelle qu'Alice m'avait conseillé de prendre. Je m'allongeais dans le lit et entendis Edward remontait les escaliers, il avait fermé les lumières. Il mit un boxer et vint se mettre sous la couette.

Il se colla directement à moi, nichant son visage dans mon cou. Je le sentis se tendre alors que sa main continué son parcours. Mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre, mon bas ventre, il effleura mon shorty et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

**- je pensais que tu avais froid. ****  
****- Je pensais que tu étais là pour me réchauffer, lui dis-je doucement. **

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et remonta vers ma mâchoire puis ma joue.

**- je ne veux pas aller trop vite, me dit il **

Je le regardais un moment dans les yeux et lui caresser le visage.

**- j'ai envie de toi Edward. ****  
****- Bella, je ne voudrais pas que tu ...**

Je le coupais en posant mon doigt sa bouche. Je fis glisser ma main sur son front puis dans ses cheveux. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

**- on est ici, loin de tout pendant trois mois, je veux tu me fasses l'amour Edward, c'est avec toi que je veux le faire. **

Il me caressa doucement la cuisse et remonta sur mes fesses puis sur mon dos. Il pouvait sentir les petits frissons qui recouvraient ma peau à présent.

**- après ces trois mois, il faudra revenir à la vie normale et pour moi, ça signifie retourner vers Aro. Ce monde n'est pas pour toi Bella. **

Je sentais mes larmes coulaient. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? C'était que le deuxième jour, on avait encore le temps. Je ne voulais pas partir, ni maintenant, ni après.

**- je reste avec toi. ****  
****- Bella, je ... tu vas rentrer à l'université, tu auras une vie après. Loin de la drogue, loin de tout. ****  
****- Tu en prendras plus, je serais là. ****  
****- Tu n'as jamais aimé le métier que je fais. ****  
****- Mais j'aime la personne qui le fait, je ne veux pas partir. Tu n'es pas obligé de te droguer. ****  
****- Je ne me droguerais plus Bella mais cette vie, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.**

Je me collais un peu plus à lui. J'effleurais ses lèvres avec les miennes.

**- je t'aime, lui dis-je**

Il ferma les yeux et me serra contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**- moi aussi je t'aime. **

Il ouvrit les yeux et m'embrassa tendrement, je lui caressais le visage doucement, je sentais ses mains sur mon corps.

**- fait moi l'amour Edward. **

Je pensais qu'il allait à nouveau vouloir dire quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien, il m'embrassa et me caressa lentement, je passais ma main dans son dos et suivais sa colonne vertébrale doucement.

**- je t'aime, dit-il****  
****- moi aussi je t'aime. **

Je me mis sur le dos, il suivit le mouvement et vint se mettre sur moi. Il me regardait intensément avant de plonger dans mon cou, ses gestes étaient doux, tendres et lents. Il descendit doucement sur mon épaule gauche et embrassa celui-ci avec autant de tendresse que tout à l'heure.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mes seins avant que sa bouche se referme sur l'un de mes tétons. Je laissais un petit gémissement sortir de ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux et lui caressais toujours le dos et la nuque doucement. Je sentis sa langue sur mon autre sein et descendre lentement sur mon ventre, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus vite, c'était parfait. Il était à tout point parfait.

Mon shorty descendit doucement le long de mes jambes, j'avais chaud à présent, il me regardait et me sourit tendrement. Il remonta ses doigts sur mes jambes, il s'arrêta sur mes hanches, ses lèvres firent le même parcours mais au lieu de remonter sur mon ventre, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur mon intimité.

Je me cambrais sous la sensation, ses doigts m'effleuraient doucement les cotés, alors que sa langue chaude et humide s'introduisait en moi doucement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir, ma main se logea dans ses cheveux, ramenant encore plus son visage entre mes cuisses.

**- hummmm**

Il était tendre, vraiment très tendre, je me sentais tellement bien. Je gémissais pendant qu'il enfonça un doigt en moi. Il vint lécher mon clitoris, ses mouvement se firent plus rapides en moi. Je me cambrais un peu plus, sentant l'orgasme arrivait doucement.

**- aaahh Edward, gémis-je**

J'ouvris les yeux et mon orgasme me submergea, mes doigts resserrèrent leur prise dans les cheveux d'Edward pendant que les autres étaient sur mon sein, mes jambes tremblèrent et pendant quelques secondes, j'avais du mal à dire ou j'étais tellement s'était bon.

Je sentis Edward remontait doucement sur moi, m'embrassant le ventre, les seins, l'épaule, le cou, la joue puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentais son sexe sur le mien, il avait enlevé son boxer pendant que je me remettais de mes émotions.

**- tu es sur ?**

Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassais et enroulais mes jambes les siennes. Il vint se mettre convenablement sur moi, j'appréhendais un peu le moment, j'avais peur d'avoir mal ou de ne pas être à la hauteur pour Edward. Les dizaines de questions que je me posais s'envolèrent lorsque je le sentis entrer en moi avec une lenteur calculé.

**- ça va ?****  
****- oui **

J'avais un peu mal, je me concentrais son visage et ses mains qui caressaient mon visage, je fermais les yeux lorsque je le sentis entièrement en moi. Il ne bougeait plus, me laissant doucement s'habitué à lui.

Son nez effleura le mien, j'ouvris les yeux doucement. Je caressais son dos, il ouvrit les siens et posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il ressortit un peu puis revint tout aussi lentement, la sensation était vraiment étrange, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'impatiente et en même temps, je n'avais pas envie qu'il aille plus vite.

Il a du voir mon trouble car il stoppa immédiatement.

**- tu veux qu'on arrête ? me dit-il doucement. ****  
****- Non ... continue. ****  
****- Si je te fais trop mal****  
****- C'est parfait, le coupais-je**

Il me fit un peu petit sourire en coin et commença ses vas et vient, lents et tendres. Je ne voulais jamais plus qu'il parte à présent, peu à peu, la douleur partit laissant place à une sensation de bien être. Sentir son corps glissait contre le mien, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, mes mains caressaient mes cheveux, sa bouche embrassait mon cou, faisait me sentir mieux que jamais.

Je ne sentais pas l'orgasme comme tout à l'heure. Il avait gémit et avait accélérait ses mouvements un peu.

**- Bella, gémit-il****  
****- Hummmm**

Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard, je sentais son corps se tendre entre mes mains, il avait relevé la tête et avait posé son front sur le mien. Il se détendit doucement et lâcha un petit soupire d'aise. J'eus un petit sourire lorsqu'il me regarda, il sortit de moi doucement avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

**- à quoi tu pense ? Demandais-je****  
****- je t'aime tellement. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça pour personne. **

Il me caressa le visage. Il avait l'aire triste mais en même temps heureux.

**- je t'aime Edward. La première fois que je t'ai vue, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, tu étais assis dans ce fauteuil et tu me regardais, s'il y avait bien une chose que James a fait, c'est de m'avoir permis de te connaitre. **

Il se mit sur le dos, je posais ma tête sur son bras et lui caressait le torse.

**- tu avais l'aire pommée la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais l'aire complètement perdue. J'ai haïs James à la seconde ou j'ai compris ce qu'il t'avait fait. Tu as changé ma vie Bella, au moment ou tu es rentré dans ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé d'une overdose, tu étais là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Tu étais là quand j'ai revu ma famille et tu es là maintenant. Je t'empêcherais jamais de partir, même si c'est la dernière chose que je veux à présent. Ce ne sera pas facile, dans ce monde, on ne part pas comme on le souhaite. Je sais trop de chose sur trop de monde, y a trop d'argent en jeu pour que je parte. ****  
****- Je peux vivre dans ce monde Edward, lui dis-je****  
****- Je ferais tout pour que tu sois le moins exposé possible.**

Je remis la couverture convenablement sur nos corps et peu à peu, on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre.

**PVD Edward.**

C'était le genre de réveille que j'aimais. Bella était contre moi et dormait encore paisiblement. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ce qui lui donnait un petit coté très sexy je l'avoue. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre.

La soirée d'hier me revenait d'un coup, elle s'était donné à moi. Savoir que j'étais le premier me rendait plutôt heureux, j'étais le seul pour elle et elle était la seule pour moi. Sentir son corps contre le mien était tout simplement merveilleux, ca n'avait rien à voir avec les autres filles. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments avec les autres, juste du sexe et rien de plus, alors qu'avec Bella, je me sentais nouveau. Cette sensation me fit peur un moment, que va-t-il se passer dans trois mois ?

Il fallait aussi que je parle de Tanya avec Aro, il ne savait pas que c'était elle qui m'avait drogué, elle avait tout orchestré avec ses deux copines. Je ne voulais pas en parler avec Bella, elle ne m'avait pas posé de question que se qui c'était passé. Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'avant de me faire des piqures, j'avais couché avec quatre filles pendant des heures. Je culpabilisais, maintenant qu'on avait passé cette étape entre moi et Bella, il fallait que je lui en parle.

**- Edward ? **

Je sortis de mes pensées et mes yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui était dans mes bras. Elle me souriait timidement et m'embrassa l'épaule tendrement.

**- tu as bien dormi ? Demandais-je****  
****- oui, ça faisait longtemps****  
****- moi aussi. **

Je remis une mèche derrière son oreille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son corps était chaud et sa peau était douce. Elle passa sa main sur ma nuque puis dans mes cheveux et approfondit notre baiser. Le baiser était tendre mais devint très vite passionné. Elle se mit à moitié sur moi, me faisant rouler sur le dos.

**- on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? dit-elle.****  
****- Et si on commençait par un bon petit déjeuner. Lui dis-je****  
****- D'accord. ****  
****- Ça va ? ****  
****- Je vais très bien, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. **

Elle sortit du lit, elle était complètement nue, je m'allongeais sur le ventre et avait une magnifique vue sur son derrière. Elle prit ma chemise et shorty et s'habilla. La voir dans ma chemise m'excita, elle attacha ses cheveux et se tourna vers moi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et me mis debout, je la vis rougir en me voyant.

Je remis mon boxer et m'avançais vers elle, je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches et me penchais vers son cou, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et sans qu'elle s'y attend, je la soulevais et la mis sur moi, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

**- tu es trop sexy dans cette chemise, ce n'est pas possible ça. Lui dis-je****  
****- oh**

Et là, sans que je m'y attende, elle la déboutonna et la jeta par terre.

**- comme ça c'est mieux ? **

Je la regardais et vis son petit sourire. J'en connais un qui avait répondu directement, il était réveillé celui-là. Je fis glisser Bella doucement jusqu'à ce que son intimité touche le mien. Elle gémit en sentant à qu'elle point c'était mieux.

**- j'aime avec ou sans la chemise, mais je dois dire que sans la chemise ça me fait un tout autre effet. ****  
****- Je sens ça. **

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reculais jusqu'au lit et l'allongeais doucement. On s'embrassait amoureusement et passionnément. Elle ferma ses jambes autour de ma taille et prit mes fesses entre ses mains, elle pouvait sentir mon sexe, plus dur que jamais, maintenant.

Elle bougea un peu et vint se mettre sur moi, je reculais un peu et posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, laissant surement une trace sur son passage. Elle descendit sur mon torse, prenant un de mes tétons en bouche, sa main descendit encore un peu et vint se posait sur mon sexe, je gémis doucement et lui caressais les cheveux. Elle descendit sur mon ventre puis enleva mon boxer. Ce qu'elle fit me surprit, elle embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta doucement.

**- Bella **

Elle releva la tête et me regardait, elle était rouge et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je me relevais un peu et l'embrassais.

**- ne fait pas ça, si tu n'en as pas envie.****  
****- J'en ai envie Edward****  
****- Tu es toute rouge**

Elle baissa la tête.

**- c'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait. ****  
****- On a tout le temps pour ça. On vient de faire l'amour hier soir. ****  
****- Je veux le faire, j'ai envie de toi. **

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et me rallongea sur le lit. Elle se baissa et commença un vas et viens avec sa main, je fermais les yeux mais les ouvris très vite quand je sentis sa langue sur mon gland. Je la sentais hésitante, elle fit glisser sa main sur mon sexe et commença un vas et viens lent. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses.

**- hummmm**

Elle me prit presque complètement en bouche, enroulant sa langue doucement, elle caressait mes cuisses puis la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche. Je doutais un peu de son expérience, ou peut être parce que c'était elle et que peut importer son expérience ou son inexpérience, tout était incroyablement bon.

**- aaahhh**

Elle accéléra ses vas et vient et massa mes testicules doucement, je resserrais les draps dans mes mains et gémit longuement, mon bassin se lever tout seul. Je regardais un instant ce que Bella me faisait. Je faillis venir directement dans sa bouche, la voir comme ça me rendait fou. Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, tout ça me rendait fou.

Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et lui donna un rythme légèrement plus rapide.

**- ah oui comme ça. Gémis-je**

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me prit entièrement en bouche, elle sortit mon sexe de sa bouche et passa sa langue sur mon gland.

**- putain**

Pendant qu'elle me branlait rapidement, elle s'occupa de mon gland. Je la fis reculer un peu et jouit sur ses seins, elle n'avait pas reculé assez vite et tenait toujours mon sexe dans sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regardait avec désir.

**- désolé. ****  
****- Tu as aimé ?**

Vu que les draps allaient être changé, je l'essuyais avec et l'embrassais.

**- vraiment parfait. ****  
****- Ce sera mieux une prochaine fois.**

Une prochaine fois ??? Je sens que ses trois mois de vacances allaient me plaire.

-** on a tout le temps pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses. ****  
****- Hum ... il y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerai en effet essayer, me dit elle****  
****- Et c'est quoi ?**

Elle me fit un petit malicieux et se dirigea vers la porte.

**- il me faut une douche pour ça, dit-elle**

Je sautais du lit et la pris dans mes bras.

**- alors allons-y. **

Elle rigola et nous voila partit pour une journée de bien être et de plaisir


	11. c'est de mieux en mieux

**PVD Bella**

_Une semaine plus tard._

On avait décidé de passer la journée dans le lit. La semaine avait été chargée, shopping avec Alice, diner chez ses parents, qui s'était très bien passé contrairement à la fois précédente. Je m'entendais bien avec Jasper, il était très calme et en tant que psychologue, je l'aimais beaucoup, j'avais beaucoup parlé avec lui.

**- Il faut que je te parle Bella.**

Je piquais un bonbon et baissais le son de la télé. Je gardais ma tête sur son torse et attendis. Apparemment ce n'était pas si simple que ça.

**- Le jour où j'ai eu ... heu ... que je suis rentré à l'hôpital.**

Mon cœur se serra, je me mis un peu plus sur Edward mais ne le regardais toujours pas.

**- Je ne t'ai pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avant. **

Je ne lui avais pas demandé non plus. J'avais trop peur de savoir vraiment la cause. Je savais que Tanya était dans le coup, Aro m'avait dit qu'il ne devait venir que pour une histoire de fille avec Tanya. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et aucune règle n'avait été mise à ce moment là mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il ne couche pas avec d'autre fille.

**- heu ... je ne veux pas ... il y avait ces filles ....**

Je fermais les yeux automatiquement, j'avais envie de connaitre la suite et en même tant, je ne le voulais pas, on était bien la ensemble.

**- j'ai pris deux pilules sont vraiment savoir ce que c'était... les effets ont été immédiats. Heu ... je me sentais ...****  
****- c'était quoi comme pilule ? Demandais-je****  
****- LSD et heu ...**

Je repensais aux sensations que j'avais eues lorsque James m'avait drogué. Je me sentais bien et en même tant très mal car je ne connaissais pas ce type.

**- je me suis sentis très excitait tout un coup, j'arrivais plus à me contrôler.**

Je me détachais un peu de lui, il avait surement couché avec une fille alors. Un homme excitait dans un bar à putes, y pas moyen de ressortir de la sans coucher.

**- avec combien de fille ? Demandais-je****  
****- quatre**

Je fus surprise et choqué par sa réponse. Quatre ???

**- je suis désolé, je voulais que tu le sache. ****  
****- On n'avait mis aucune règle****  
****- Je n'aurais jamais couché avec elle sans ces pilules. Après il y a eu Tanya, elle m'a donné ces seringues et ... c'est la que j'ai dérapé. **

Je me tournais vers lui, il était triste et semblait vraiment désolé.

**- je t'aime, lui dis-je****  
****- moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**- je prendrais plus rien, je te le promets, je suis désolé. **

Je voulais le croire mais j'avais bien vue hier que dans la douche que ses mains tremblées un peu. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il m'a souri et a pris une douche avec moi mais je sentais bien qu'il était en manque.

Mais maintenant, on était dans le lit et son torse était collé à mon dos. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras et je sentais une larme, puis deux coulaient sur mes joues.

**- je suis désolé. ****  
****- Je ne veux plus que tu couches avec d'autres filles****  
****- Ça n'arrivera plus, tu es là et je ne veux pas te perdre. ****  
****- Plus de drogue non plus****  
****- Je te le promets.****  
****- Je suis la pour toi, lui dis-je doucement. ****  
****- Je sais et je serais toujours là pour toi.**

On n'avait pas fait l'amour cette semaine, mes règles venaient de se terminer et vue la semaine chargée que l'on avait eu, pas trop le temps de se reposer. J'étais entre ses jambes et mon dos contre son torse, ma tête reposait sur son épaule et ses mains caressaient doucement mon ventre.

Je le regardais quelques secondes, il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. J'embrassais son cou et remontais doucement vers sa mâchoire puis sa joue, il tourna un peu la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

**- et si tu en profitais que ta sœur n'est pas là pour me faire l'amour monsieur Cullen. **

Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres avant de faire passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête. Toujours dans la même position, il me caressa doucement les seins tout en embrassant mon épaule puis mon cou.

On avait fait l'amour que trois fois et j'avais envie qu'il me fasse perdre la tête. Je n'avais pas encore eu d'orgasme comme dans les films, ou les femmes voient un petit flash blanc, qu'on se sent transporté et que les jambes tremblent tellement, qu'on n'a pas envie de quitter son lit. J'avais lu que c'était tout à fait normal, il faut être bien dans son corps et avoir confiance en son partenaire, il faut se laisser aller et après trois fois, il était très rare d'avoir un orgasme.

Après une série de préliminaire, qui m'avait fait énormément de bien, je dois l'avouer, il m'avait fait l'amour tendrement. C'était à chaque fois un peu mieux, je devenais un peu plus entreprenante mais j'avais toujours cette peur, au fond de moi, qu'après ces trois mois, tout redevenait comme avant, alors j'avais du mal à me laisser aller.

*****

**PVD Edward**

Nous étions devenus un vrai petit couple, ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'on était ici et on avait déjà nos petites habitudes. On restait au chalet le matin, on se lavait, on faisait l'amour dans la douche et dans le lit, sur le fauteuil ou sur la table, le sur le plan de travail ou sur le frigo puis on allait faire des courses, on allait tout les deux jours chez mes parents et le soir on allait au restaurant ou on se faisait un pic nique dans le salon.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à cette vie, j'adorais cette vie mais toutes les choses n'étaient pas présentes, mon travail était mis de coté, c'est pour ça que je me sentais si bien. Mes mains ne tremblaient plus et j'arrivais enfin à faire des nuits plus de 5 heures. Bella me redonnait envie de vivre mais j'avais toujours peur de l'avenir, dans deux mois et demi, je devrais recommencer à travailler. Et d'un autre coté, cette vie me manquait. Je n'avais connu que sa depuis 8 ans environ, changer du jour au lendemain n'était pas facile. Des fois je doutais, des fois je voulais Bella et rien qu'elle, des fois je voulais continuer mon travail mais impossible sans Bella.

**- à quoi tu pense ? ****  
****- à toi ****  
****- hum ... j'ai pris une de tes chemises. **

J'avais vue ça, un petit shorty rouge sang et ma chemise blanche. Mieux que dans mes rêves.

**- elle te va mieux qu'à moi.**

Elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses, j'étais dans le fauteuil et regardais un vieux film.

**- on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui dis-je****  
****- j'avais prévue quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sur que tu aimeras, me dit elle avec un sourire coquin****  
****- dit toujours**

Elle se pencha vers mon visage et me murmura à l'oreille.

**- j'avais prévu que tu me fasses l'amour toute la journée et que ce soir, on se fait un petit repas rapide et que tu me refasses l'amour tendrement toute la nuit. **

Elle m'embrassa doucement dans le cou

**- et pourquoi je n'aimerai pas ton programme ?****  
****- je ne sais pas si tu es à la hauteur, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser rapidement.****  
****- Oh ! Je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue. **

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me sourit.

**- tu sais quoi ? On va commencer maintenant, lui dis-je****  
****- je suis toute à toi. **

Je déboutonnais le premier bouton puis le deuxième, elle n'avait pas mis de soutien gorge, elle me caressait la nuque doucement, attendant impatiemment que j'ouvre les trois derniers boutons de ma chemise.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, je me sentais de plus en plus dur, elle bougea légèrement, créant une friction très agréable. Encore un bouton et me voila devant sa poitrine parfaite. Je n'enlevais pas la chemise immédiatement. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et embrassa tendrement le haut de sa poitrine. Mes gestes étaient doux et lents, elle n'avait pas l'aire de s'en plaindre, on avait jamais vraiment fait l'amour sauvagement, Bella était la seule personne avec qui je voulais que se soit tout sauf sauvage.

J'y avais déjà pensé mais je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir alors je préférais ne pas la brusquer. Je léchais son sein droit puis son téton, le prenant en bouche et le mordillait gentiment. Pendant se temps là, je fis glisser ma main sur sa cuisse, sa peau était douce et j'adorais la caresser.

Je passais à l'autre sein, lui administrant le même traitement qu'à l'autre. Ma main descendit vers son intimité et passa juste ma paume sur son sexe, je l'entendis gémir doucement, se son me rendait encore plus dur.

**- Edward. **

Elle l'avait dit dans un souffle, je remontais vers son cou et écarta légèrement son shorty, je fis courir un doigt sur son sexe, elle était trempé déjà, elle gémit à mon oreille et commença à bouger son bassin, je taquinais son entrée de mon doigt.

**- qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ? Lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. **

J'entrais un peu mon doigt et le ressortit directement après, elle bougea son bassin et gémit de frustration.

**- Edward. ****  
****- Dit moi Bella **

Je voulais voir jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller, je prenais souvent les initiatives pour les positions, elle n'osait pas trop proposer. Je la comprenais, ça ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité mais maintenant qu'on était seul, je voulais qu'elle prenne confiance en elle, je voulais l'entendre gémir et crier mon nom, je voulais qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle voulait.  
**  
****- toi, c'est toi que je veux ... hum ... fait moi jouir Edward. **

Je retirais ma main et lui enlevais sa chemise, je l'allongeais doucement sur le fauteuil et pris place entre ses cuisses. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, je caressais sa langue avec la mienne, j'appuyais doucement mon sexe sur le sien, elle se cambra et gémit sur ma bouche.

**PVD Bella.**

Il descendit sur mes seins, il malaxait le gauche pendant qu'il prenait le droit en bouche, il descendit un peu plus vite sur mon ventre, il me caressait encore le sein et tenait ma hanche fermement. Mon sexe était en feu, j'avais tellement chaud, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Je pus m'empêcher de gémir fortement lorsque sa langue glisser le long de mon sexe, récoltant le fruit de mon plaisir, j'écartais un peu plus les cuisses, il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules et commença à me lécher merveilleusement bien.

**- Edward**

Il connaissait mes petits coins sensibles, une caresse sur mon bas ventre, un effleurement sur mon flanc, il malaxait mon sein de plus en plus fort, prenant mon téton entre ses doigts et tirant doucement dessus. Mon bassin bougeait sous lui.

**PVD Edward**

J'avais assez fait ce genre de chose pour savoir ce que les femmes aimaient, je mettais en pratique des années d'entrainement. Je voulais l'entendre crier, je voulais la voir jouir encore et encore grâce à moi.

Je lâche son sein et lui caresse les cuisses, elle gémit et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle se arque un peu plus, me collant un peu plus à elle.

- aaaaahhhhh ... hummmm ... Edward.

Nous y voila, elle se laisse aller, elle caresse mon dos avec son pied, elle bouge son bassin, je passe mon doigt sur son clitoris, j'entre ma langue en elle, elle mouille de plus en plus. Je jette un coup d'œil et c'est j'ai la vision la plus érotique qui m'est était de voir, elle a fermé les yeux et se caresse les seins fortement, tirant sur son téton, son autre main est toujours dans mes cheveux.

**- aaaaahhhhh putain **

Je laisse mon doigt entré, suivit d'un deuxième et commence à aspirer son clitoris, je le lèche encore et encore. Elle halète, j'ai l'impression que son cœur va sortir dehors sa poitrine et là, enfin ... elle se met à crier, elle serre son poing et tire légèrement sur mes cheveux. Son dos s'arque fort

**- Oh Edward ... AAAHHH ... aaahh ... hummmm**

Elle jouit dans ma bouche, tous ses muscles sont contractés, il me faut prendre sur moi-même pour ne pas jouir lorsque je vois son visage, il n'y a que du plaisir et je me sens assez fier car c'est uniquement grâce à moi. Je lèche mes doigts et passe un puis un deuxième coup de langue.

Je la regarde et me remet au dessus d'elle, je lui mords un peu sa lèvre inférieure et lui sourit. Elle reprend peu à peu son souffle, elle transpire et ses joues sont rouges.

**- prête pour la suite ou tu pense ne pas être à la hauteur ? **

Elle me sourit et se jette sur mes lèvres, elle gémit en sentant le gout qu'elle a.

**- c'est de mieux en mieux, me dit elle. ****  
****- C'était qu'un avant gout.**


	12. Tu m'aide?

_Elle me sourit et se jette sur mes lèvres, elle gémit en sentant le gout qu'elle a. ___

_- c'est de mieux en mieux, me dit elle. __  
__- C'était qu'un avant gout._

**PVD Bella.**

Il se leva et enleva sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Je sentais mes jambes tremblaient, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur lorsque je remarquais la bosse qui c'était formé, je l'avais sentis mais de la voir me faisait toujours un effet incroyable. Je me mis assise et lui retirer son boxer doucement, libérant son sexe devant moi.

Durant ces vacances j'avais beaucoup parlé avec Rosalie et Alice et tout le monde sait que lorsqu'on fait une sorties entre fille, tôt ou tard, on parle de sexe. Surtout avec Alice et Rosalie. Elle m'avait expliqué quelques petits trucs que les hommes aiment, j'allais voir si Edward aimait ce que j'allais lui faire.

Je me mis devant lui et embrassais doucement son torse, je lui caressais les abdos et laissais doucement mes doigts effleurer son sexe ... jamais je n'aurais cru aimait ça ... en tout cas pas à se point là mais je n'avais pas n'importe quel homme, j'avais Edward et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

**- assied-toi.**

Il m'embrassa rapidement et se mit dans le fauteuil, je ne l'avais jamais vue si tendu ... son sexe était tout simplement incroyable. J'écartais un peu ses cuisses et me mis à genou devant lui, je voulais faire durer un peu le plaisir, je le pris en main et commençais un léger vas et vient.

**- aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Il gémit doucement et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres ... j'embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonte doucement vers son sexe que j'embrasse tendrement ... il ferme les yeux et avale difficilement ... je laisse ma mains glisser doucement ... je me penche vers son sexe et passe ma langue sur son gland ... je le vois serrer la couverture en dessus de lui et gémit

**PVD Edward**

Je vais mourir si elle continu comme ça ... c'est une torture ... tous ses gestes sont lents mais apparemment c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ... elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et lèche mon gland avant de le prendre en bouche

**- huuuummmmm **

Je gémit son prénom au moment où elle me prend dans sa bouche ... je sens sa langue jouer avec mon bout et sa petite main suivre le mouvement de sa bouche ... j'ai de plus en plus chaud ... elle passe sa main sur mes bourses et les caresses doucement ... ses vas et viens sur mon sexe deviennent plus rapides ... ma main vint se fourrer dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre lui caresse doucement l'épaule ... je l'entends gémir ... j'en peu plus ... je bouge mon bassin vers elle

**- aaahh Bella ... putain **

Elle accélère encore me prenant entièrement dans sa bouche ... je sens le fond de sa gorge ... je lui donne un rythme encore plus rapide mais elle m'arrête et continu avec sa main ... je la vois plonger sur mes bourses et les prendre en bouche ... son rythme est toujours rapide et je me sens partir ... je suis vraiment proche

**- AAAHHH Putain ... Bella **

Après avoir délicieusement lécher et pris mes bourses en bouche elle reprend mon sexe en bouche et là, j'en peu plus ... elle va trop vite pour que je puisse me retenir ... j'essaie de la faire reculer ... je n'aime pas trop jouir dans sa bouche ... mais elle me tien fermement et en deux trois mouvements ... je jouis dans sa bouche en plusieurs jets puissants.

Elle lèche encore pendant quelques secondes mon sexe ... c'était un putain d'orgasme ça. Elle m'avait fait ça qu'une seule fois et je dois dire qu'elle s'en sort vachement bien ... mes jambes tremblent un peu ... chose très rare.

Elle vient se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses ... elle passe sa langue sur mon menton puis sur mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse langoureusement ... je la colle un peu plus à moi.

**- tu es sur que tu n'as jamais fait ça, lui dis-je****  
****- juste une fois et c'était avec toi. **

Tout un coup, elle semble gênée et devient toute rouge. J'adore lorsqu'elle comme ça ... timide dans la vie mais une fois qu'on fait l'amour ... je la vois différemment ... en tout cas elle a pris l'initiative pour une fois ... je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander de se mettre à genoux et de me sucer ... je le faisais avec les autres filles mais avec Bella, encore une fois, c'est différent.

**- tu as aimé ? Je ne suis pas très doué ... je ... enfin je voulais essayer**

Je lui souris et la caresse doucement.

**- c'était parfait ... vraiment parfait ... ne change rien**

Je sens mon sexe se durcir à nouveau ... à chaque fois que Bella est sur moi c'est la même chose ... je bande. Je la laisse sur moi, j'aimerais qu'elle prenne les commandes pour une fois, je veux la voir bouger sur moi.

Je l'embrasse doucement, je la caresse, je la sens de plus en plus humide et son corps se réchauffe à nouveau. Elle se lève un peu et dirige mon sexe vers le sien.

**- c'est ça que tu veux ? Que je prenne les commandes ? me dit-elle doucement à l'oreille****  
****- oui ... je veux que tu te laisse aller, y a personne à des kilomètres ... je veux t'entendre crier Bella.**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse ... elle devint encore plus rouge que d'habitude et s'enfonce en moi d'un coup. On gémit tout les deux, elle me fait allonger sur le fauteuil, elle a un peu plus de place pour mettre ses jambes comme ça. Le fauteuil est assez grand pour dormir à deux l'un à coté de l'autre.

**PVD Bella**

Je me sentais gênée d'être dans cette position, la plupart du temps c'était lui qui était au dessus. Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi et je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'en avais pas. On avait essayé plusieurs positions mais encore une fois, toujours celles ou l'homme domine.

Je commençais à bouger doucement sur lui, la sensation n'était pas pareil, je pouvais décider du rythme et à chaque vas et vient, il s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en moi. Je m'appuyais sur son torse alors qu'il me tenait les hanches.

**- laisse-toi aller ma Bella**

Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et peu à peu mes mouvements se firent plus rapides. Il levait de temps en temps son bassin, il me faisait gémir de plus en plus, je le voyais prendre du plaisir et gémir sans aucune retenue. Je prenais confiance en moi et donnais plus de puissance à mes coups de rein.

**- aaahh putain **

Il aimait ça, vite et fort. Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment baiser, il me faisait l'amour doucement à chaque fois. Je ressentais des choses différentes. J'essayais d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Ah ! Oui beaucoup mieux.

**- Edward****  
****- Vas-y ma belle. **

Il resserrait sa prise sur mes hanches et levait son bassin, je ne savais pas si se son était sortit de ma bouche ou de la sienne mais en tout cas l'un de nous avait crié. Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement excité. Il se releva afin de mettre son visage à la hauteur de ma poitrine. Je mis mes jambes derrière lui et m'agrippais à lui fortement.

**- AAAHH EDWARD. **

Il me tenait bien coller à lui ... nos mouvements étaient rapides ... très rapides et très fort aussi. Je le sentais butait à chaque fois au fond de moi et dans un cri, venant de moi, j'en étais sur, il tapa sur mon point G.

**- OH OUI ... OHH ... hummmm**

Il m'avait déjà donné des orgasmes mais là, je ressentais quelques chose de différent, à l'intérieur de moi, c'était différent, beaucoup plus fort. Il gémit dans mon cou.

**- je vais venir Bella.**

Le dernier coup de rein était tellement fort, puissant et profond qu'un petit voile se mit devant mes yeux ... je le sentais jusqu'à dans mes reins ... mon ventre ... ma tête ne pensait plus à rien ... mon sexe était en feu ... je resserrais fort mes parois autour de son sexe ...

**- AAAAAHHHH .... EDWARD**

Je le sentis vaguement jouir en moi ... je sentais ses mains sur ma hanches et sur mon dos ... mais j'étais tellement loin ... je suppose que j'avais pris suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser aller. Il n'a même pas du toucher mon clitoris ... il avait buté sur un point sensible à l'intérieur de moi.

Il retomba en arrière, j'ai juste eu le temps de retirer mes jambes et tomber avec lui. Il resta en moi un moment, je le sentais sortir de lui-même, doucement.

**- ça va ? dit-il****  
****- oui **

Nous étions trempés et je commençais à avoir un peu froid. Il me caressa les fesses et le dos doucement.

**- c'était le meilleur orgasme. Je ne pensais pas un jour ressentir ça**.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou et m'embrassais tendrement.

**- je t'aime mon ange. **

C'était à mon tour de sourire. Je restais sur lui un moment, nous couvrant de baisers de temps en temps.

**- tu as froid. ****  
****- Un peu ****  
****- Viens on va prendre une douche. **

Il restait derrière moi, collant son torse contre mon dos. L'eau coulait sur nos corps, la sensation était fabuleuse. L'eau chaude mais aussi son corps contre le mien. C'était un moment calme, intime que j'adorais. Je passais ma main sur sa nuque, il embrassa mon épaule. Je lui pris la main qui était posé sur ma hanche et la fis glisser sur mon ventre.

**- y aura pas assez d'eau chaude pour faire l'amour mon ange ... on risque d'être gelé dans 10 minutes. **

Je lui souris et commença à le laver.

**- alors sortons vite de cette douche. ****  
****- Il n'est que 16h00. ****  
****- On fera une pause dans 2 heures. **

On se lava mutuellement, prenant notre temps sur certaines parties de nos corps puis il m'emmena sur le lit. Mes cheveux étaient encore humide mais peut importe, il était déjà sur moi et m'embrasser passionnément.

Il voulait que je prenne les devants alors j'allais lui faire plaisir. Je reculais un peu et me mit à genou sur le lit. On avait jamais fait cette position pourtant Alice m'avait dit que les hommes adoraient ça et qu'on pouvait se laisser aller.

Il était toujours devant moi. Il me regardait avec envie.

**- tu n'es pas du bon coté mon chéri. Lui dis-je**

Il se leva et me sourit. Il se mit derrière moi et caressa mon dos puis mes fesses doucement. Il passa ses mains sur mes seins et colla son sexe contre mes fesses, montrant bien à quel point il avait envie de moi. Une de ses mains descendit sur mon ventre ... mon bas ventre puis sur mon sexe.

**- tu veux que j'y aille doucement. **

Des milliers de petits papillons volèrent dans mon bas ventre et des milliards de petits frissons se mirent sur mon corps. Je voulais lui dire oui car pour le moment ses mouvements étaient lent et ça me faisait du bien mais j'avais envie de me laisser aller ... et j'avais surtout envie de lui faire plaisir ... il avait vraiment pris son pied tout à l'heure.

**- non **

Il entra un doigt directement en moi. Je gémis de bien être. Il commença un vas et vient rapide.

**- aaahhh Edward****  
****- tu veux que j'y aille doucement ? ****  
****- non ... non plus vite. **

**PVD Edward**

Après lui avoir donné un merveilleux orgasme et j'en étais très fier. Elle me redemandait de lui faire l'amour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obliger de me dire oui pour y aller un peu plus fort. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi bien senti que tout à l'heure, elle avait crié plusieurs fois et je n'avais jamais un orgasme pareil. Le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça change tout.

J'arrêtais mes vas et viens en elle et la penchais un peu en avant. Elle se mit d'abord sur ses mains et écarta ses jambes, j'avais une vue magnifique sur ses fesses et sur son ... hummm ... il fallait que j'entre en elle immédiatement.

**- tu es prête mon cœur ? ****  
****- oh oui Edward ... s'il te plait **

J'entrais juste mon gland et le ressortais aussi vite, elle gémit et tourna la tête.

**- tu le fais exprès**

J'entrais à nouveau mais cette fois ci, d'un seul coup rein, je m'enfonçais presque entièrement en elle. La sensation était divine, je la sentais beaucoup mieux comme ça.

**- hummmm ... ah Edward **

Je commençais lentement, m'enfonçant un peu plus en elle à chaque coup. C'était serré, chaud et très humide, le paradis quoi.

**- plus fort. **

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle me donnait des ordres. Elle se mit sur ses avant bras et gémit.

J'allais fort et vite ... elle ne criait pas mais gémit tellement fort mon nom que je ressentais des vibrations dans tout mon corps. Je la tenais fermement par les hanches, j'essayais de ne pas trop appuyé mais c'était tellement bon et j'allais tellement vite et fort ... elle était tellement mouillé ... je me penchais un peu vers elle et pris un de ses seins en main

**- Edward ... AAAAHHHH ****  
****- Laisse toi aller ma belle ... va y **

Je tirais sur son téton et allait de plus en plus vite ... elle resserrait de temps en temps ses parois autour de mon sexe ... elle était proche ... j'aimais la sentir comme ça ... complètement libéré et sur d'elle. Au moment ou j'allais lui caresser le clitoris car j'allais jouir dans peu de temps ... elle cria mon prénom et jouit sur mon sexe.

**- OHHHHH PUTAIN**

Je ne pouvais presque plus bouger tellement son orgasme avait été puissant ... mon sexe était si serré en elle que je jouis directement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ... un orgasme incroyable ... je pouvais mourir maintenant ... j'étais heureux.

Ses jambes ne la soutenaient même plus ... elle se laissa aller, me faisant sortir d'elle par la même occasion ... elle tomba lourdement sur le lit ... essayant de reprendre un peu d'air ... je me mis près d'elle ... je fermais les yeux et essayais de reprendre un peu de force pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**- je pense qu'on va faire une pause maintenant, me dit-elle****  
****- tu es sur****  
****- j'en peux plus... je ne sens même plus mes jambes ... ni mes bras ni ma tête ni même mon sexe ... **

Je rigolais et me tourna vers elle, elle avait fermé les yeux mais un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Je lui caressais la joue et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**- je t'aime Edward****  
****- autant que je t'aime ma Bella**

Elle se mit sous les couvertures et me demanda de la rejoindre. Elle colla son dos à mon torse et caressa ma main, qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Celui-ci émit un petit bruit ainsi que le mien.

**- je vais préparer le repas, dit Bella. ****  
****- Fait quelque chose de rapide. ****  
****- Non je veux des lasagnes. **

On resta encore 10 minutes dans les bras de l'autre puis sortit. Je mis un simple t-shirt et un boxer et Bella un shorty et ma chemise. J'avais allumé le chauffage pour pas qu'elle est froid.

**- tu m'aide ?****  
****- oui **

J'étais loin ... loin de mon travail ... loin de l'argent ... loin de la drogue ... loin des filles ... loin des soirées ... loin du sexe facile et rapide ... j'étais exactement ou je voulais être. Dans la cuisine, avec Bella, faisant un bon repas après lui avoir donné du plaisir pendant plusieurs heures. J'avais pris énormément de plaisir aussi et je ne voulais plus partir de cette petite bulle


	13. je t'aime

Deux mois de rêve. Avec Edward c'était fantastique. On était partit quatre jours dans un spa puis encore cinq jours dans les îles canaries ... Edward gagnait beaucoup d'argent et il m'avait fait ce cadeau de m'emmenait dans un endroit de rêve pendant qu'on le pouvait. C'était cinq jours de pur plaisir.

**- j'ai encore un mois ... pourquoi ? ... je sais ça mais ... il faut que j'en parle à Bella ... bien sur que si ... je comprends ... d'accord ... il faut que je lui en parle ... allo ? Aro ? **

Il jeta son portable sur le sol

**- putain ce n'est pas vrai. **

J'entrais dans la chambre et le vis sur le lit, son visage entre ses mains.

**- qu'est ce qui ce passe Edward ?****  
****- il faut qu'on reparte. **

J'étais prête à lui crier dessus et lui demander pourquoi mais quand je vis son visage je stoppais net.

**- Aro doit rentrer d'urgence à l'hôpital ... il y a trop de boulot ... Tanya n'est pas assez qualifié ... les clients se plaignent dont deux qu'il ne faut pas trop contrarier.****  
****- Qui c'est ? ****  
****- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire Bella et crois moi c'est mieux ainsi ... il faut qu'on retourne ... je dois faire mon travaille si je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis. **

J'étais en colère mais pas contre lui ... j'en voulais à Aro et tous ses hommes.

**- prépare tes valises, j'appelle mes parents, on passe cinq minutes leur dire au revoir et on s'en va. ****  
****- Et si je ne veux pas ? Lui dis-je**

Il se retourna et me regarda en colère.

**- je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais c'est comme ça. Je dois faire mon travail****  
****- tu parle d'un travail****  
****- on en a déjà parlé Bella. C'est comme ça ... **

Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je fis pour partir de la chambre mais il m'arrêta. Il essaya les larmes et m'embrassa.

**- j'ai passé deux mois merveilleux mon ange ... je te jure que si je pouvais rester ici encore un mois je le ferais mais ce n'est pas possible. Il est encore tant pour toi de reprendre les cours ... je suis désolé mais il faut qu'on parte. Si je ne vais pas je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis et crois-moi, je ne préfère pas les lâcher. **

Je l'embrasser de toutes mes forces

**- d'accord, lui dis-je****  
****- j'appellerais l'université pour tes cours. ****  
****- Merci ****  
****- Je ferais tout pour que tu ais une vie aussi normal que possible Bella, fait moi confiance. ****  
****- Je te fais confiance. **

Je ne voulais pas partir, on était tellement bien ensemble. Il n'était plus en manque de drogue, il ne buvait plus, il dormait à nouveau huit heures par nuit et il semblait plus calme qu'au début, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars et nous voila en route chez ses parents pour leur dire que la vie reprend.

**- pourquoi aussi vite ? Il avait dit que tu avais trois mois. Dit sa mère****  
****- je dois y aller maman. Je dois reprendre les choses en main, trop de truc son laisser de coté. ****  
****- Mais****  
****- S'il te plait maman. Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt. **

Elle pleurait et serrait son fils dans ses bras. Edward prit son père dans ses bras pendant que sa mère vint vers moi.

**- appelle-moi quand vous êtes arrivé, Edward ne le fera pas.****  
****- Je le ferais****  
****- Occupe-toi bien de lui ****  
****- Je ferais tout pour lui. ****  
****- Je sais. **

On embrassa ses frères et sœurs. Emmett le prit dans ses bras

**- fait attention à toi hein****  
****- ouais. On se revoit bientôt.****  
****- Je viendrais voir ou tu vis. ****  
****- J'espère bien. **

Alice et Rosalie me prit dans ses bras.

**- on se voit la bas, me dit Alice****  
****- oui, tu es la bienvenue****  
****- merci Bella. Pour tout. **

Edward me prit par la taille, embrassa sa mère une dernière fois et on partit pour Seattle, je sentais une boule se former dans mon ventre.

**- tu as gardé des contacts avec eux ? Demandais-je une fois sur la route****  
****- oui par mail et téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas donner la responsabilité aux autres mais quand on n'est pas là c'est plus difficile. ****  
****- Promets-moi de faire attention. ****  
****- Ne t'en fait pas Bella. ****  
****- Et ... heu ... si jamais tu es tenté par ... ****  
****- Je ne prendrais plus de drogue ... je boirai plus à être complètement saoul Bella. Je te le promets. ****  
****- Merci **

Il me prit la main et la caressa tendrement, il me sourit. Il nous rester une heure de route et j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver la bas. Nous étions partit durant deux mois et je réalisais maintenant que la vie allait vraiment commencer avec Edward. Nous étions officiellement ensemble et j'allais voir, à partir de maintenant, s'il m'aimait autant qu'il le disait.

*****

**- je sais qu'on est là depuis vingt minutes mais ... ****  
****- va-y, lui dis-je****  
****- il faut que je règle certaines choses ****  
****- vas-y, je me charge de tout. ****  
****- Je ne rentrerais pas pour le diner. ****  
****- Ne t'en fais pas, fait attention à toi.****  
****- Je t'aime****  
****- Moi aussi.**

Il m'embrassa et partit voir Aro et les autres. Je soufflais un bon coup, regardant autour de moi, j'étais seule, dans cet appartement et ça me foutait les boules. J'allumais la télé pour avoir un peu de bruit autour de moi et commença à ranger les affaires, nettoyer, mettre de nouveau draps et vers 17h00, j'allais en vitesse chercher quelques petits truc pour le repas de ce soir et le petit déjeuner. On irait faire les courses demain.

Vers 21 heures, il n'y avait toujours personne mais Edward venait de m'appeler. Il ne pourrait pas être là avant minuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ... je l'attendais ... j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il ne prenait pas de drogue ou ne buvait pas. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il ne va pas voir ailleurs après tout ce temps loin de son « travail ».

**PVD Edward**

Il me fallait vingt minutes pour y être, je stressais un peu, je n'avais plus fait ça depuis deux mois et ma vie avait changé. J'appréhendais surtout ce qu'Aro allait me dire, je devais reprendre mes fonctions et ça, même si j'en avais plus trop envie.

**- salut Edward****  
****- salut Laurent**

Il était occupé de raccompagner une fille à la porte, il lui donna une enveloppe et revint vers moi.

**- on t'attend en haut. ****  
****- Ça c'est bien passé ?****  
****- Oui un peu dur les deux dernières semaines**

J'entrais dans le bureau, Tanya fut la première que je vis. Elle portait une robe rouge très courte avec des talons très haut, ses cheveux blond étaient ondulé et ses yeux complètement défoncés. Puis je vis James, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi calme avec ses yeux de pervers et puis enfin Aro. Très pale, malade et fatigué.

**- ah te voilà Edward, dit Aro****  
****- bonjour****  
****- tu vas mieux?****  
****- Oui **

Je m'installais dans un petit fauteuil près du bureau d'Aro, ce même fauteuil ou j'avais vue pour la première fois Bella.

**- nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, me dit Tanya. ****  
****- C'est moi qui parle Tanya. Dit Aro. **

Elle s'était droguée il n'y a pas une heure. Elle avait encore des traces de poudres dans le nez et son regard était assez parlant.

**- comment s'est passé ton séjour ? demanda Aro****  
****- je me suis bien reposé. ****  
****- Et ta famille ?****  
****- Elle va bien. ****  
****- Et Bella ? **

Je me tendis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je ne voulais pas parler d'elle, elle n'avait pas à venir dans les conversations.

**- elle va bien. ****  
****- elle reste si j'ai bien compris. ****  
****- Oui. **

Aro me regarda et n'insista pas, je savais qu'on allait avoir une discutions en privé dans pas longtemps.

**- bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. **

Jusqu'à 21 heures, on parla des filles, des voyages, des clients, des nouveaux clients, de la drogue, des soirées et surtout de ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Il y avait eu pas mal de changement mais j'arrivais à suivre. Aro m'avait prévenu en gros ce à quoi je devais m'attendre.

**- maintenant c'est définitif, il me faut six mois, je dois faire de la chimio et je ne peux pas rester, Edward, tu prends ma place. ****  
****- Bien.****  
****- Je pars dans deux semaines, il y aura encore une soirée avec tous les nouveaux clients. Tout le monde c'est ce qu'il doit faire. **

Tout le monde acquiesça.

**- bien vous pouvez partir. **

Je me levais et appelais Tanya. Elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

**- j'ai encore une heure de libre, me dit-elle. ****  
****- Non merci. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de te droguer. ****  
****- C'est juste comme ça. Ce n'est pas souvent. ****  
****- J'ai dit tu arrête. Si tu veux te chouter, tu le fais en dehors des heures de travaille. ****  
****- Tu peux parler toi, ce n'est pas moi qui à du partir pour avoir fait une overdose. **

Je la pris par le bras et la mis dehors le bureau.

- j'ai dit tu arrête, si tu tiens à ton job, je te conseil de limiter ta consommation et dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas innocente, on devra parler de ça aussi.  
- D'accord.

Elle souffla et partit. Il fallait que je montre directement que je venais de prendre la place d'Aro. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse faire.

Je me retrouvais avec Aro, seul.

**- alors avec Bella ? ****  
****- Aro, s'il te plait. ****  
****- Pourquoi elle ne part pas ?****  
****- Elle ne veut pas partir. ****  
****- Tu es avec ? ****  
****- C'est ma vie privée. ****  
****- Entre nous, on n'a pas de vie privée. ****  
****- Oui je suis avec. J'ai le droit d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille, je ne suis pas obligé de toujours me taper des filles que pour un soir. ****  
****- Non c'est ton choix, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais sache que ça ne sait jamais vue, il faudra que tu fasses attention. Je ne veux pas avoir une scène dans une soirée car ta petite copine est jalouse qu'une autre fille te drague. ****  
****- Elle n'est pas comme ça et elle connait très bien mon boulot. **

Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce que Bella soit officiellement ma petite amie ou plus mais il ne voulait pas que je délaisse mon travail.

**- tu as une vie privée maintenant, enfin plus qu'avant et je suis d'accord. ****  
****- Mais ?****  
****- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne veux pas de tes sautes d'humeur ici. ****  
****- Je sais faire la part des choses. ****  
****- J'espère bien, tu n'as jamais eu de relations sérieuse Edward et je t'en parle en connaissance de cause, ce n'est pas simple. ****  
****- Je serais faire face. ****  
****- On verra. **

Vers 11h45, Aro me lâcha enfin. On avait parlé de ma relation avec Bella, mon overdose, ma visite chez mes parents, enfin tout ce qui pouvait toucher a ma vie privée.

**- tu l'aime beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais. ****  
****- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une fille pouvait me faire changer.****  
****- J'aime ce changement, tu es plus calme, plus réfléchi, moins drogué aussi. C'est bien pour les affaires, les clients te feront plus facilement confiance. ****  
****- Je ne veux pas que Bella soit mêler à quoi que ce soit. ****  
****- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. **

Il me donna une enveloppe.

**- c'est quoi ? ****  
****- la vidéo que tu m'avais demandée avant de faire ton overdose. **

Je me figeais, c'était les quelques heures ou Bella avait été en contact avec James.

**- reste professionnel. ****  
****- Merci Aro. ****  
****- Bonne soirée. **

Il quitta son bureau, je mis le dvd dans le lecteur et appuya sur Play. J'étais en colère ... énervé ... calme ... en colère ... vraiment énervé ...

Je jetais le cd à la poubelle après l'avoir brisé en deux, Bella ne doit pas voir ça. Je rentrais chez moi vers minuits et demi, Bella dormait déjà. Je pris une douche et mis un boxer. Je bus un peu d'eau et entra dans la chambre.

**- Edward ?**

Je sursautais un peu, elle alluma la lumière. Ses yeux étaient un peu fermés

**- tu ne dors pas encore ?****  
****- non je n'y arrive pas. **

Je me mis sous les couvertures et attira son petit corps près du mien, elle se colla à moi et pris ma main dans les siennes.

**- tu es tendu, me dit-elle. ****  
****- Dure journée. **

Elle retourna et m'embrassa, enfin, j'étais chez moi. Elle mit son dos contre mon torse, je mis une jambe entre les siennes et mon bras autour d'elle. Je l'embrassais sur l'épaule.

**- dors mon ange. ****  
****- Je t'aime****  
****- Moi aussi**


	14. je suis contente pour toi Bella

Je me réveillais avant Edward mais ne quitta pas le lit. Je restais dans ses bras et caressais son ventre tendrement. Il bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me demandais pourquoi il était si tendu ? Je voulais qu'il se sente bien, il ne devait pas être comme avant.

Je fis passer ma main sur son bas ventre, je me mis un peu sur lui et embrassais son cou doucement en descendant ma main sur son sexe. Il bougea sous moi. Je pris la décision d'enlever ma nuisette et mon sous vêtement. Je fis doucement et lui enleva son boxer.

**- hummm **

Je souris et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'étais au dessus de lui, mon visage au dessus de ses cuisses. J'étais excitait par le simple fait de l'avoir en dessous de moi, nu et endormi.

Je me penchais vers son sexe et comme presque chaque matin, il était dur. Je passais juste ma langue sur son gland quand il bougea.

**- humm ... **

Je fis courir ma main sur son sexe et commença un vas et vient lent. Il gémit et ouvrit un peu les yeux.

**- bonjour mon cœur. ****  
****- Humm ... bonjour**

Je lui fis un petit sourire et pris doucement son sexe en bouche. Il frotta un peu le visage et leva la tête.

**- ah putain. **

Je savais qu'il aimait ça, sa jambe se leva un peu et son bassin bougea sous moi. Je le fis sortir de ma bouche mais continuais le vas et vient avec ma main, je passais le bout de ma langue sur son gland et caressa ses testicules doucement.

**- aaahh ... putain **

Il me ramena sur lui avec son petit sourire en coin, je me léchais les lèvres et en moins de deux secondes, une de mes jambes se retrouva sur son épaule et son sexe glissa en moi rapidement. On gémit tout les deux.

- dit-moi ce que tu veux pour ce matin mon ange.

Je le regardais et plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne.

**- fort et vite. **

Il mit son visage dans mon cou et commença à bouger en moi, il y allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, comme je lui avais demandé.

**- aaahhh Bella. ****  
****- Hummm oui **

Il relâcha ma jambe et la mit sur sa hanche, je l'entourais de mes jambes et il redoubla ses coups de reins.

**- aaahh oui comme ça Edward**

Il se mit sur ses mains et poussa en moi plus fort, il toucha mon point G. je faillis jouir à la seconde.

**- encore**

Un ... deux ... trois coups plus tard, je jouis et criais son prénom ... je le sentis se déverser en moi ... puis il se laissa tomber sur moi en se retenant un peu sur ses bras.

**- tu es moins tendu ? Lui dis-je**

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

**- oui, tu as un don pour me détendre. ****  
****- Il n'y a qu'à demander. Lui dis-je****  
****- Ok**

Il voulu se mettre à coté de moi mais je m'accrochais à lui et resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il mit son visage dans mon cou et m'embrassa doucement et tendrement.

**- j'aime ce genre de réveille, me dit-il**

Je lui caressais le dos tendrement.

**- il faut que j'aille au boulot, me dit-il****  
****- maintenant ?****  
****- avant midi.**

Il n'était que 10h00

**- je reviens dans l'après midi.****  
****- Je dois aller à l'université pour les cours. ****  
****- N'oublie pas d'aller chez le médecin. ****  
****- Oui, j'y vais à 14h00, dis-je**

J'avais pris rendez vous car j'avais toujours de fortes migraine et mon dos me faisait un peu mal.

**- tu viens prendre ta douche ? dit-il****  
****- oui. **

*****

Je revenais de l'université, malheureusement, les inscriptions étaient terminées. Je fus un peu déçu car je voulais vraiment y aller. Nous étions déjà en novembre, je m'inscrirais l'année prochaine.

Vers 14h00, j'attendais dans la salle d'attente. Je devais faire une prise de sang et un frottis. Mon corps était un peu déréglé depuis quelques jours, voir semaines. Je n'arrêtais pas de courir pour l'université ou pour Edward. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour la maison et j'avais pris des cours de cuisine 3 fois par semaine pour m'occuper.

**- Bella Swan ? ****  
****- Oui **

Je fus accueilli par une femme, une trentaine d'année, peau très blanche et de longs cheveux roux.

**- je suis le docteur Tilau. Que puis-je faire pour vous. ****  
****- J'ai de grosses migraines depuis quelques jours et je me sens un peu fatigué. J'aimerai faire une prise de sang et un frottis aussi. ****  
****- Bien. Vous êtes fatigué depuis combien de temps ? ****  
****- Quelques semaines, mais je bouge beaucoup, normalement maintenant ça devrait aller mieux. ****  
****- Vous prenez la pilule ?****  
****- Oui depuis un an. ****  
****- Bien. **

Elle écrivait tout ce que je lui disais.

**- vos dernières règles remontent à quand ?**

**....****  
****....****  
****...**

3 secondes. Il m'a fallu trois secondes pour paniquer. Je paniquais parce que je m'en souvenais plus, les dernières étaient apparues pendant les vacances. Ça faisait donc, 2 mois et demi.

**- deux mois et demi. Lui dis-je en fermant les yeux. ****  
****- Vous avez des nausées ?****  
****- Non ****  
****- Mal aux jambes ?****  
****- Oui un peu mais c'est toujours le soir. ****  
****- Vous avez mal aux seins ? ****  
****- Heu ... quelques fois. ****  
****- C'est quand ? ****  
****- Heu ... lorsque je me lave ou encore quand ... ****  
****- Quand votre partenaire vous touche ? ****  
****- Oui, dis-je gênée. **

Elle écrivit encore une ou deux choses.

**- nous allons faire une prise de sang et un frottis. ****  
****- Vous pensez que je suis enceinte ? Parce que je n'ai pas de nausées, tout va bien. C'est peur être un peu de surmenage ? ****  
****- Oui peut être mais le fait que vous n'avez toujours pas vos règles, au bout de deux mois et demi ce n'est pas normal. Il faut vérifier. Nous pouvons faire une échographie si vous le souhaitez.**

Je voulais appeler ma mère et lui demander de venir, malheureusement ma mère n'était plus de ce monde. Je n'étais pas prête à être enceinte, Edward non plus. Et pas avec cette vie, pas avec son travail, pas avec tout ça. Je ne le voulais pas. Ce n'était pas sain et je n'avais personne à qui parler.

**- Bella ?****  
****- Je vais bien. ****  
****- Je sais qu'un bébé peut faire peur mais il faut vous détendre. On va faire des analyses et une échographie et après on pourra ce concentrer sur l'avenir ok ? ****  
****- Oui **

Elle me rassurait, elle était calme et savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me fit la prise de sang, je ne regardais pas et pourtant ma tête tournait. Le docteur me fit m'allonger.

**- respirez doucement. ****  
****- Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. ****  
****- Est-ce que votre conjoint pourrait vous aider ?****  
****- Non ... non il ne doit pas savoir. ****  
****- Nous allons faire cette échographie. **

Elle releva mon t-shirt, on ne voyait rien. Mon ventre n'était pas gros, il était un peu moins plat qu'avant mais avec tout ce que je mangeais en ce moment, c'était normal.

**- vous êtes prête ?****  
****- non**

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant, je fermais les yeux pendant qu'elle me mit une sorte de gèle sur le ventre.

J'attendais pendant qu'elle regardait son écran. Je pensais à Edward, je ne savais pas comment réagir et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais je n'ai que 21 ans. Je n'étais pas prête.

**- vous pouvez regarder Bella**

J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête, elle me fit un petit sourire.

**- vous êtes enceinte Bella**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et commença à pleurer.

**- tout va bien se passer. ****  
****- Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. ****  
****- Pourquoi ça ?****  
****- Je ... je ne suis pas prête. **

Je regardais l'écran et vis une petite tache noire en plein milieu. _MON BEBE_. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux, je n'tais pas prête mais c'était mon enfant, notre enfant.

**- c'est mon bébé ? ****  
****- oui, en mesurant je peux vous dire que vous êtes enceinte depuis deux mois et demi. Début septembre environ quelques jours prêt, on en sera un peu plus dans deux semaines. Il faudra que je fasse des analyses pour les maladies ou la trisomie. **

Je pleurais encore mais un sentiment tout nouveau fit surface, c'était mon bébé qui était là. Un peu être à l'intérieure de moi.

J'avais terriblement peur, de beaucoup de chose mais à cet instant, je m'en fichais, ce petit bébé était là et je savais que ça allait être un changement pour moi et pour Edward.

Elle me donna l'échographie et enleva le gèle. Elle me fit un frottis et on parla pendant quelques minutes. Elle me rassura, elle le voyait que j'avais peur et que je ne savais pas trop comment faire.

**- il faudra revenir dans deux semaines d'accord ? J'aurais les résultats de votre prise de sang et on pourra refaire une échographie. Il faut vous faire vacciner aussi, en attendant faites attention à vous d'accord ? ****  
****- oui merci. **

Je sortais de la vers 16h00 avec un poids dans le ventre. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire maintenant. Je n'avais pas de famille à qui appeler et demander de l'aide.

_Alice._

Je pensais à Alice. Elle, elle pourrait m'aider. Elle vivait ici et c'était la sœur d'Edward. Saut que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant avant Edward. J'étais perdu, je ne savais pas comment aller réagir Edward. Il était encore instable par moment, je le voyais bien, il devait tous les jours faire attention.

Plus de drogue, plus de sexe avec d'autres fille, plus d'alcool durant la semaine, plus de sorties si ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était des règles qu'on c'était faites pour son bien, il ne devait pas être tenté.

Mon portable vibra. Un appel. Edward

**- allo ? ****  
****- ça va ma puce ? ****  
****- oui, je suis juste sortit du docteur****  
****- oh ! Tout va bien ? ****  
****- heu ... oui, j'ai fais une prise de sang. ****  
****- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? ****  
****- Oui oui. Je rentre vers 17h00. ****  
****- Je suis déjà à la maison. Je t'attends. ****  
****- D'accord. Je t'aime****  
****- Moi aussi je t'aime. **

Je raccrochais et commençais à pleurer.

**- Bella ? **

Je me retournais et vis Alice avec une dizaine de sac à la main. Elle paraissait ... joyeuse. Comme toujours.

**- oh ! Bonjour Alice.****  
****- Ça va bien ?****  
****- Oui **

Elle regarda mon visage et fronça les sourcils. Face à elle, je recommençais à pleurer, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

**- viens, on va aller boire un chocolat chaud. **

Une fois assise, je me réchauffais les mains en les posant sur la tasse.

**- qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ?****  
****- je suis un peu perdue en ce moment****  
****- c'est mon frère ?****  
****- non. ****  
****- Vous vous êtes disputé ? ****  
****- Non, tout va bien.****  
****- Et l'université ? ****  
****- Les inscriptions sont terminées. ****  
****- C'est à cause de ça que tu n'es pas bien ? ****  
****- Non c'est ... oh mon dieu Alice, je ne sais pas quoi faire. **

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

**- dit moi ce qui ne va pas ma belle**

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, elle était gentille et savait malgré tout tenir sa langue lorsqu'il s'agissait de chose importante.

**- je reviens de chez le docteur. ****  
****- Tu es malade ? ****  
****- Je suis enceinte. **

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

**- tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ?****  
****- bien sur que si mais c'est trop tôt. Je n'ai que 21 ans et Edward ... son travail ... il est ... ce n'est pas une vie pour élever un enfant. ****  
****- Je comprends Bella mais Edward te soutiendra. Il a toujours voulu des enfants. Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment vue son job mais il a tellement changé pour toi. Il fera pour un bien, il fera tout pour que toi et le bébé soyez heureux. J'en suis sur. **

Elle sécha mes larmes et me prit dans ses bras.

**- avec Jasper on essaye aussi d'avoir un enfant. ****  
****- Je ne le savais pas. ****  
****- Ça fait deux ans maintenant. ****  
****- Je suis désolé. ****  
****- Oh! Tout va bien, un jour je serais enceinte. **

Je bus un peu de chocolat chaud mais abandonnais très vite, je me sentais pas très bien.

**- ça fait combien de temps ? ****  
****- deux mois et demi. Début septembre. J'ai rendez vous dans deux semaines. Je serais à mon troisième mois. ****  
****- Tu vas en parler à Edward ? ****  
****- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. « Oh salut chéri, je suis enceinte, cool non ? ». **

Elle sourit.

**- dit lui doucement si tu as peur de sa réaction. Demande lui si il veut des enfants, ou encore parle lui du petit Mathis et demande lui ce qu'il pense des enfants. ****  
****- Et s'il me dit qu'il n'en veut pas ? ****  
****- Tu lui dis que toi, tu aimerais être mère. Tu lui demande si c'est dans ses projets de devenir papa. **

Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas si, ça allait marcher.

**- tu sais ou j'habite, s'il pète un câble, tu viens chez moi. ****  
****- Merci Alice, ça me rassure. ****  
****- Fais lui confiance. ****  
****- Un bébé, je ne pensais pas à ça. ****  
****- Je suis contente pour toi Bella. Tu feras une incroyable maman. ****  
****- Tu le pense ? ****  
****- Oui, c'est une partie de toi et d'Edward. ****  
****- Je ne peux que l'aimer. ****  
****- Exactement. ****  
****- Je l'aime déjà. **

Vers 17h20, je rentrais à la maison. Je soufflais un bon coup. Il fallait que je prenne confiance en moi. De toute façon, il était là, on devait tout faire pour lui donner un foyer et le plus sain et normal possible.


	15. ça va?

Je rentrais chez moi, il y avait une odeur de vanille dans tout l'appartement, Edward savait que j'aimais ce parfum.

**- Edward ?****  
****- Je suis dans la salle de bain. **

Je mis mon sac dans un coin et j'accrochais mon manteau. J'enlevais mes bottes et partis dans la salle de bain, l'odeur sortait de là, la lumière était un peu tamisé. Je le vis devant la baignoire, occupait de faire mousser l'eau.

**- Edward**

Il se tourna avec un sourire sur le visage.

**- ça va ? dit-il****  
****- heu ... oui et toi ? ****  
****- oui. Je t'ai fais couler un bain. ****  
****- En quel honneur ? **

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains, il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me regardait. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il ait ce genre de réaction une fois que je lui aurai dit pour le bébé.

**- je te sentais un peu nerveuse au téléphone. ****  
****- Oh oui. Les inscriptions sont terminées pour l'université. **

Il semblait vraiment déçu.

**- je ne le savais pas. ****  
****- C'est rien, l'année prochaine peut être****  
****- Tu veux que je demande à un ami de te faire entrer, il connait bien le directeur. ****  
****- Non ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. ****  
****- Tu vas faire quoi de tes journées ? Tu es sur que ****  
****- Non c'est bon, lui dis-je un peu trop froidement à mon gout. **

Il fronça les sourcils et se détacha de moi.

**- je voulais juste t'aider, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? **

Je me sentais énervé et pourtant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

**- désolé. Ça ira, je m'en sortirai. **

J'allais devoir lui dire, mais je ne savais pas quand. Il fallait pourtant que je lui dise, ce poids me pesait déjà. Je regardais le bain et souris.

**- merci pour le bain. ****  
****- De rien, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut être que tu te détendes. ****  
****- Tu veux venir avec moi ? ****  
****- Biens sur**

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue.

**- tu es sur que ça va ? ****  
****- oui, je suis juste un peu stressé. ****  
****- A propos de quoi ? ****  
****- Prenons un bain tu veux ? ****  
****- Oui **

Il vint se mettre derrière moi, l'eau monta jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine, nous couvrant presque entièrement, il avait mis quelques bougies et l'eau était chaude, il vint mettre ses mains sur mon ventre, je mis les miennes sur les siennes et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il posa sa joue contre mon visage.

**- tu as été chez le médecin, tout va bien ? ****  
****- oui, je dois retourner dans deux semaines, j'ai fais une prise de sang et un frottis. ****  
****- D'accord. Et pour tes migraines ? **

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment. Il fallait que je fasse ça en douceur.

**- un peu de surmenage mais rien de plus. **

Il le sentait que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

**PVD Edward**

Elle n'était pas bien, je le sentais. Je le voyais bien. Depuis quelques semaines, elle n'était plus comme avant. Elle faisait des petites siestes l'après midi, elle changeait des fois d'humeur en même pas deux minutes. À une soirée, elle n'avait presque pas parlé et elle était devenue très pale. Elle avait couru aux toilettes, heureusement que c'était la seule fois. Elle n'était pas bien. On ne faisait plus beaucoup l'amour non plus, en deux mois, nous l'avions fait que trois fois. Chose très rare pour Bella.

**- j'ai vue ta sœur aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle. ****  
****- Ah bon. ****  
****- Oui elle avait au moins 20 sacs avec elle, elle avait du faire du shopping. On a été boire un chocolat chaud. ****  
****- Elle va bien ? ****  
****- Oui. Elle m'a parlé de son désir d'avoir un enfant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle essayait d'en faire un. ****  
****- Oui depuis deux ans, elle m'en avait parlé. **

Bella prit mes mains et les serra autour d'elle.

**- et toi ... tu ... heu ... voudrais avoir ... des enfants ?**

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise soudainement.

**- heu ... je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé ... oui je suppose que oui. Un jour.****  
****- hum****  
****- pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? ****  
****- comme ça. On n'a jamais parlé de ça. **

En fait je n'y avais jamais pensé, je ne me voyais pas trop être papa. Je menais une vie un peu compliqué et maintenant qu'Aro était partit pour plusieurs mois, je devais m'occuper de plus de chose. J'étais plus souvent à la maison mais il fallait tout de même que je gère certaines choses. Il y avait beaucoup d'argent en jeu.

**- tu veux des enfants toi ? Lui demandais-je****  
****- j'aimerai bien oui. **

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à nous, avec un petit bébé, marchant dans un parc. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec elle, une partie de nous deux mais pas maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je ferais, je n'ai jamais été en présence d'enfant.

**- tu es un peu jeune pour ça non ? ****  
****- j'ai 21 ans Edward. ****  
****- On a tout le temps. Si tu veux un enfant ... on pourrait essayer dans quelques années si tu veux. ****  
****- Hum. **

Elle se mit assise et joua un peu avec la mousse. Elle baissa la tête puis ramenait ses jambes vers elle.

Pourquoi me parlait-elle de bébé tout a un coup ?

C'était la seule question que je me posais. On était là, dans un bon bain chaud et elle me parlait de bébé. J'étais un peu parano des fois, je me faisais souvent des idées pour rien.

Elle ne bougeait pas mais je la voyais trembler. J'avais peur de lui poser une question mais vue comment elle réagissait, il fallait que je lui pose.

**- Bella ****  
****- Quoi ? **

Elle pleurait. Je me relevais un peu et collais mon torse à son dos, j'enroulais mes bras autour de ses jambes.

**- tu aimerais un bébé ? C'est à ça que tu pense ? ****  
****- je ... je ne sais pas ... je suis ... **

Au bout de cinq longues minutes je me lançais. J'avais de plus en plus peur de sa réponse.

**- est ce que tu es enceinte Bella ? **

Elle pleura encore plus. J'avais ma réponse, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir décrire cette réaction.

**- je suis désolé, me dit-elle. **

Je l'embrassais dans le cou et me collais un peu plus à elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un bébé mais ce n'était pas le moment que je lui dise et que je m'énervais.

**- tu l'as su aujourd'hui ?****  
****- oui ****  
****- ...****  
****- je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi. **

Je fermais les yeux et posais ma tête dans son dos. Non vraiment pas le bon moment.

**- je ... je pensais que tu prenais la pilule. ****  
****- Je la prenais. Le docteur m'a dit que ce n'était pas fiable à 100%. **

Sans m'y attendre, elle se leva et sortit du bain. Elle mit son peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain. J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer. Je restais là, dans le bain, seul. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et pourtant il fallait que je réagisse.

J'allais être papa.

Putain, ce n'était pas le moment. En plus je n'y connaissais rien au bébé, je n'étais pas encore totalement guéri de la drogue et de l'alcool. J'aimais Bella, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, elle m'avait redonné gout à la vie et ce bébé était surement une bonne chose pour nous mais pas maintenant.

Je sortis du bain et mis moi aussi un peignoir. Je me regardais dans le miroir un moment. Moi papa ? J'entrais dans la chambre, elle était là, en dessous des couvertures, à voir la forme, elle était en boule et pleurait encore.

Je me mis derrière elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se retourna et mit son visage dans mon cou.

**- je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. ****  
****- Je suis là Bella. ****  
****- J'avais peur de te le dire. **

Je reculais un peu et relavais son visage vers le mien. Je séchais ses larmes avec mes pouces.

**- pourquoi ça ? ****  
****- j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour avoir un enfant et je ne sais pas si toi tu es prêt ou pas mais il est là et je ne voulais pas te le cacher. ****  
****- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais tu as raison, il est là. **

Je regardais Bella, mes craintes partaient peu à peu, pas entièrement mais je me détendis un peu. Après tout, c'était la femme que j'aimais, on vivait ensemble, elle m'avait choisi car elle n'était pas partit lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Elle m'avait aidé, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru et elle m'aimait aussi. Le seul problème était mon travail et peut être son âge. Elle n'avait que 21 ans.

**- tu veux le garder Bella ? ****  
****- oui bien sur, dit-elle choquer. ****  
****- Je veux seulement que tu sois sur. ****  
****- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? C'est un bébé ... mon bébé ... notre bébé Edward**

Elle sortit du lit puis sortit de la chambre. Je soufflais, j'avais peut être fait une boulette. Je partis la rejoindre. Elle était dans la cuisine.

**- je suis désolé, je voulais juste ****  
****- juste quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ? Ce n'est pas le moment ? Quand ce sera le moment Edward ? **

Elle était énervé, les hormones faisaient bien leur boulot, elle me gueulait dessus et je paris que ma voisine qui avait 90 ans l'entendait.

**- je pose juste une question**.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je gardais mon calme. Apparemment ça l'énervé encore plus.

**- ben c'est une question stupide. Tu ne le veux pas, je peux toujours partir. ****  
****- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes arrête. Tu m'annonce que tu es enceinte, je te pose juste une question. **

J'avais haussais le ton, elle se calma un peu. Putain d'hormones.

**- j'ai peur Edward, dit-elle doucement**.

Je soufflais et la pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur, j'allais être là, j'allais la protéger.

**- de quoi as-tu peur ? ****  
****- je veux des enfants mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. ****  
****- Moi non plus. **

On retourna dans la chambre et on s'allongea en face de l'autre. Il fallait qu'on parle, il fallait qu'elle me parle de ce qu'elle ressentait.

**- et pour ton travail ? ****  
****- je m'en charge. Ce sera comment maintenant. A part une soirée par mois, tu verras et entendras jamais rien. Je veux que tu reste en dehors de ça. Lui dis-je****  
****- je suis désolé de t'imposer ça Edward****  
****- j'ai été un peu surpris et je ne réalise pas encore que je vais être papa. ****  
****- J'ai rendez vous dans deux semaines. ****  
****- Je viendrais avec. **

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint avec une enveloppe. Elle me la tendit.

**- c'est l'échographie. **

J'étais ému ... je souriais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. On voyait une petite tache au milieu, on ne pouvait pas distinguer un bébé mais ce petit être était mon bébé, notre bébé.

**- tu ne sais pas ce que c'est encore ? ****  
****- non, c'est trop tôt. **

**PVD Bella**

Je m'attendais encore à ce qu'il cri ou qu'il me jette dehors. Il regardait l'échographie avec un petit sourire.

**- tout ira bien, me dit-il. **

J'avais peur de son travail car je savais que lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes avec les clients, on s'en prenait toujours à la famille ou il faisait scandale devant ses proches. Si un client ne payait pas la drogue qu'il avait demandée ou les filles qu'il avait prit pour la soirée, c'était James qui s'occupait de ça et c'était toujours à la femme qui s'en prenait avant. Ça évitait aux clients de faire n'importe quoi. C'est ce coté de la que je n'aimais pas dans le travail d'Edward. Il ne m'en parlait jamais.

**- on s'en sortira. On a six mois et demi pour se préparer. Lui dis-je****  
****- oui. Ça ira. Je ne réalise pas encore c'est tout. ****  
****- Quand j'aurais pris 10 kilo tu verras, tu réaliseras. **

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Il mit l'échographie sur le meuble et revint vers moi. Je savais ce qu'il voulait mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas trop envie. Nous faisions plus beaucoup l'amour, on aurait dit que mon envie était partit, pourtant j'aimais toujours autant Edward.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et comme je l'avais prédit, il vint mettre sa main dans le bas de mon dos et approfondit notre baiser.

**- pas ce soir. Lui dis-je****  
****- d'accord. Je comprends. ****  
****- Je suis désolé, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal aux jambes. ****  
****- Je vais te préparais un repas et après je masserais tes jambes d'accord ?**

Je lui souris timidement.

**- d'accord. **

*****

Deux semaines plus tard, Edward n'a pas pu se libérer et c'est donc seul, que j'allais chez le gynécologue. Le docteur Tilau me donna les analyses de ma prise de sang.

**- vous êtes enceinte. ****  
****- Quel scoop. ****  
****- Sinon tout va bien, vous êtes en pleine forme. On va prendre votre tension et je vais voir ce petit bébé. Tout va bien sinon ? ****  
****- Oui. ****  
****- Comment votre compagnon à prit la nouvelle ? ****  
****- Plutôt bien, il ne réalise pas encore. On vit encore comme avant, des fois il touche mon ventre mais il ne dit rien. ****  
****- C'est normal, un homme a toujours un peu plus de mal. ****  
****- J'aimerai qu'il me parle, qu'il me demande si tout va bien. ****  
****- Il ne le fait pas ? ****  
****- Des fois mais c'est plus pour la forme je pense. **

Elle me parla un peu de ma grossesse, des aliments que je dois éviter et ce que je dois faire.

**- du sport mais très calmement. De la marche, de la natation, un peu de vélo. ****  
****- D'accord. **

Elle ma parla aussi de la transformation qu'allait avoir mon corps et de ce que j'allais ressentir parfois, les nuits, la journée ou le matin. Elle me conseilla aussi sur plusieurs choses.

**- sexuellement aussi vous allez avoir des changements. ****  
****- C'est déjà le cas. ****  
****- Oui les premiers mois c'est différent. ****  
****- On ne fait plus l'amour depuis 3 semaines. ****  
****- Ça devrait revenir peu à peu. Certaines femmes ont une vie sexuelle plus épanouis lorsqu'elles sont enceinte, vers le 4e mois et d'autre, n'ont pas envie de faire l'amour. C'est différent d'une femme à une autre. **

Elle me conseilla aussi sur des livres.

**- ça pourrait peut être vous aider. ****  
****- Merci. **

Après 1h30, je sortis de chez le docteur et partis directement à la librairie, il me fallait des livres, il fallait que je pense à autre chose

**VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE FINI ….. MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS … JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE TROP COMMENT MARCHE LE SITE DONC DSL SI JE NE VOUS REPONDS PAS ****: s**

**APPAREMENT PAS BCP ON COMPRIT CE QU'IL Y AVAIT SUR LA VIDEO … C LE MOMENT OU JAMES EST AVEC BELLA AU TOUT DEBUT MAIS VUE QUE J'AI MIS LE PV DE BELLA JE NE PENSAIS PAS NECESSAIRE DE REMONTRER LA SCENE POUR EDWARD **

**MERCI ENCORE**

**Ps : beaucoup de monde m'ont dit que je me suis trompé dans son âge mais il faut que je fasse avancer l'histoire et si on suit bien la fiction les jours … les mois puis les années passent donc lorsqu'elle tombe enceinte … elle a tout juste 21 ans … vue qu'elle va faire les courses de noël et que son anniversaire c'est en septembre … donc ça fait deux ans que l'histoire est là … voila merci. Dsl encore si ce n'était pas clair. **


	16. Je pars demain matin

Ma grossesse se passait bien, enfin tout était relatif. Il y avait du changement, mon ventre avait pris un peu plus de forme et je me surpris un matin à me regarder dans le miroir et à sourire. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience que j'étais enceinte avant mais maintenant, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'entrais dans mon quatrième mois et je me sentais beaucoup plus épanouis. J'aimais mon corps et dans trois jours, j'allais savoir, s'il était bien placé, si ce petit bout est un garçon ou une fille.

Les changements se faisaient aussi du coté d'Edward. On ne faisait plus l'amour et il rentrait de plus en plus tard et depuis un mois, il n'était pas rentré à la maison trois fois de suite. Je ne disais rien, je vivais ma grossesse et m'occupais avant tout du bébé mais cette distance me pesé.

Le matin, lorsque j'avais envie de ses caresses, de ses baisers ou encore qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, il faisait en sorte de prendre une douche en vitesse et de partir le plus rapidement possible. Je pleurais souvent lorsqu'il partait mais devant lui, je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Je faisais un peu de rangement, j'avais acheté quelques vêtements pour le bébé, je voulais me sentir utile. On avait annoncé la nouvelle à toute la famille d'Edward, bien sur, ils étaient tous content, surtout Esmée, ravi que son fils soit en fin plus sage. Elle avait dit qu'un bébé le rendrait plus responsable.

**- Bella ? ****  
****- Je suis dans la chambre**

Il était déjà 15h20 et il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Il entra dans la chambre avec les habits d'hier et ses cheveux en bataille. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué.

**- ça va ? dit-il****  
****- oui et toi ?****  
****- oui, désolé, il y avait du travail**

Je ne dis rien, las de toujours faire semblant. Je pliais un pyjama et sortis de la chambre sans le regarder.

**- tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour. On doit aller acheter les cadeaux de noël. **

Dans deux semaines, les fêtes allaient être là et j'avais déjà peur d'y être.

**- oui si tu veux**.

Je n'allais pas refuser une après midi avec lui, on ne se voyait déjà plus souvent.

**- allons-y alors. ****  
****- Tu as l'air pressé. ****  
****- C'est que ce soir, il y a une soirée, il faut que j'y sois. **

Mon enthousiasme partit directement. Il me faisait à chaque fois ce coup là.

**- ok, dis-je.**

Pas envie de lui crier dessus. Il avait juste besoin de s'habituer, il n'arrivait pas encore à se rendre compte qu'il allait bientôt être papa, avoir des responsabilités.

Il me tenait la main dans la rue, il me parlait et m'embrasser lorsque l'envie lui en prenait et j'oubliais les 5 semaines qui étaient passées.

**- n'oublie pas que dans trois jours on doit aller chez le gynécologue. Lui dis-je**

Il me fit un petit sourire désolé et se tourna vers moi.

**- je dois partir pour cinq jours.****  
****- Quoi ? **

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du trottoir.

**- je pars demain matin pour cinq jours. ****  
****- Mais ... ce n'est pas ton boulot ça.****  
****- Je sais mais ... il faut que j'y aille. ****  
****- Il y a qui avec toi ?****  
****- Comment ça ? ****  
****- Je suppose que Tanya t'accompagne.****  
****- Oui mais ****  
****- Laisse tomber****  
****- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. ****  
****- Je ne veux pas en parler ici, part pour cinq jours, je ferais les achats pour noël moi-même et j'irais chez le gynécologue toute seule. Je t'enverrais un mail pour te dire si c'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille.**

Je fis demi tour et partis, je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, j'en avais marre.

**- Bella****  
****- arrête Edward. J'en ai marre ok ? Si tu dois partir, part. ****  
****- je dois y aller. **

Je ne lui parlais plus jusqu'à la maison. Une fois entré, je commençais à pleurer, j'avais besoin d'Edward, j'avais besoin de lui et il faisait tout pour m'éloigner.

**- je suis désolé mais ...****  
****- stop. Je ne veux rien savoir, lui dis-je****  
****- j'ai des responsabilités Bella. ****  
****- Tu vas être papa Edward, que tu le veuille ou non. Je suis à mon quatrième mois et tu ne m'as pas touché une fois. Tu as posé ta main sur mon ventre que trois fois, on ne fait plus rien ensemble, on ne se parle même plus. **

Il fit pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais, je me sentais seule, vide et j'avais terriblement peur.

**- je n'y arrive pas, me dit-il doucement. **

Tellement bas que j'avais du mal à tout comprendre parfois.

**- je ne m'en rends pas compte, me dit-il****  
****- si tu passerais plus de temps avec moi tu t'en rendrais compte****  
****- je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants, je n'ai jamais porté un bébé de ma vie. ****  
****- Parce que tu pense que pour moi c'est facile ? M'emportais-je****  
****- Je n'ai jamais ...****  
****- Je n'ai que 21 ans et je suis enceinte, j'ai terriblement peur d'être maman. Je n'ai plus de mère, ni de père. Je n'ai plus de famille, je ne sais pas à qui parler de ce que je ressens à part toi et tu m'évite comme la peste. **

Il prit place à coté de moi et mis son visage entre ses mains, je pleurais de plus en plus maintenant. Je n'avais plus le courage, ce n'était pas à moi de faire des efforts.

**- tu sais quoi ? Dis-je****  
****- ...****  
****- j'ai l'impression de te retrouver un an en arrière, lorsque tu te droguais et couchais avec tous ce qui bougé. Tu ne me regarde plus, je sais que physiquement je change mais ... mais ... tu t'éloigne de moi Edward et ça me fait peur. **

Il me regardait étonné.

**- tu es toujours aussi belle. J'adore tes nouvelles rondeurs. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, lorsque je suis au travail, je me sens utile, je sais ce que j'ai a faire alors que quand je rentre, je te retrouve et il y a le bébé, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ça me fait flipper tout ça. **

Il me caressa la joue, je fermais les yeux et approchais mon visage près du sien.

**- tu me manques Edward****  
****- je suis désolé si je te fais du mal. ****  
****- c'est ce travail qui nous sépare **

Il souffla et s'éloigna, encore.

**- je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sais. ****  
****- Oui je le sais mais j'en ai marre, avant le bébé, tu prenais du temps pour moi, tu prenais le temps d'être avec moi alors que maintenant c'est à peine si tu m'embrasse. J'ai des envies et tu n'es jamais là. ****  
****- Je ... je ne sais pas comment réagir. ****  
****- Ça fait trois mois qu'on a plus fait l'amour Edward et ça fait un mois que tu ne me touche plus. Je sais que tu vas très vite en se moment et j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. ****  
****- Laquelle ?****  
****- Est-ce que tu m'aime encore ? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix****  
****- Quoi ? bien sur. Ne doute pas.**

Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement, il y avait tout de même de l'urgence dans son baiser.

**- je t'aime Bella. Je suis désolé, je ferais des efforts. ****  
****- As-tu couché avec une autre fille ? **

La question était sortit comme ça, j'y avais déjà pensé une ou deux fois lorsqu'il découché ou lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison avec un parfum de femmes collait à ses chemises.

**- quoi ? ****  
****- répond moi****  
****- non. Je n'ai pas couché avec d'autres femmes. **

Il semblait déçu que je lui pose la question mais au point ou j'en étais, cela n'avait aucune importance.

**- on faisait l'amour deux fois par jour et depuis trois mois, rien. Tu découche, tu me cache ton portable, il y a souvent des femmes qui t'appellent, alors excuse moi si j'ai des doutes. Le fait que tu ne me touche pratiquement plus renforce mes doutes. ****  
****- Je ne prends plus de drogue, je ne bois pratiquement plus et je n'ai plus couché avec d'autre femme depuis qu'on est ensemble Bella. Dit-il d'une voix dure, froide. **

Je me levais et partis prendre un paquet de biscuits, je n'allais pas le manger mais il fallait que je m'occupe.

**- on pourrait peut être allé voir quelqu'un, dis-je****  
****- un psy tu veux dire ? ****  
****- oui, tu pourrais te confier à lui sur tes doutes et on pourrait peut être retrouvé une vie normale. ****  
****- Non.****  
****- Pourquoi pas ? ****  
****- J'ai dit non. Cria Edward****  
****- Pourquoi non ? J'en ai marre de cette situation. Criais-je à mon tour. ****  
****- Tu pense que c'est facile pour moi ? Ma vie est complètement chamboulée, je n'avais pas prévu qu'un bébé allait faire son apparition. **

On criait toujours, il était en colère et à la fois perdu.

**- je ne l'avais pas prévu non plus, dis-je****  
****- je n'ai rien demandé moi.**

Je me figeais. Alors c'était ça, il ne voulait pas de cet enfant.

**- quoi ? Dis-je****  
****- Désolé, je le pensais pas. ****  
****- Tu n'as rien demandé ? ... ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je vais devoir m'occuper de lui toute seule ? Que durant encore cinq mois tu feras comme si j'étais une copine, que tu refuse de me toucher ? ****  
****- je serais là ... je veux aussi de cet enfant****  
****- on dirait pas ****  
****- je suis content que tu sois enceinte, je ne le montre peut et repas mais je suis vraiment content, être papa n'avait jamais vraiment fait partit de mes projets, avec mon métier je ne pensais pas un jour devenir papa et maintenant je suis heureux mais il faut que tu me laisse du temps. **

Je pris mon manteau et mes clefs.

**- tu vas ou ? ****  
****- j'ai besoin d'être seule. ****  
****- Heu ... je ne rentre pas ce soir.****  
****- Alors à dans cinq jours. Je ferais les courses pour les fêtes.****  
****- Je te laisse ma carte****  
****- Inutile, j'ai assez d'argent. **

Je partis. Chez Alice. Elle seule pourrait un peu me comprendre.

**PVD Edward**

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ou j'allais. Jour après jour, j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'à mon travail tout ce passait bien et qu'à la maison aussi mais je n'y arrivais pas. Bella avait prit du ventre et je m'en rendis compte qu'il y a 2 jours lorsque je l'avais vu, nue dans la salle de bain. Elle se caressait le ventre et pleurait.

Il fallait que je prenne une décision et vite. Ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. J'avais besoin de revoir mes priorités, sauf que maintenant, je ne savais plus ou elles étaient. Une seule personne pouvait m'aider. Jasper.


	17. elle va me quitter Jasper

**PVD Bella**

Je frappais chez Alice, elle vint m'ouvrir 5 secondes plus tard.

salut Alice

salut Bella, entre

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'air surexcité. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, elle me tendit un verre d'eau.

Edward a appelé Jasper, il est partit il y a cinq minutes

Je la regardais étonnée, pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ?

il avait l'air triste et perdu d'après ce que m'a dit Jasper.

Il part pour cinq jours.

Ou ça ?

Je n'en sais rien, il part avec Tanya.

Pour son … travail ?

Oui

Je commençais à pleurer, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras.

comment va le bébé ?

il va bien. j'en suis à mon quatrième mois. Je dois aller dans trois jours chez ma gynécologue.

Pour le sexe du bébé ?

Oui

Tu es triste parce qu'il ne vient pas ?

Je commençais à lui parler du bébé, de son manque de participation dans ma grossesse, du fait qu'il ne voulait rien faire pour m'aider, le fait qu'il découchait de temps en temps. Je lui parlais aussi de ma vie sexuelle et de ma vie tout cours avec lui, si au moins on pouvait parler.

il ne te touche plus ?

il faudrait qu'il soit là pour ça. Au début, quand il venait me prendre dans ses bras je le laissais faire mais maintenant, c'est devenu tellement rare que je me braque directement.

Je lui racontais que depuis ma grossesse, les choses avaient considérablement changé entre lui et moi, il ne me voyait plus comme avant, il ne me voyait même pas comme la mère de son enfant, il me voyait tout simplement comme sa colocataire.

Est-ce qu'il a … enfin été voir ailleurs ?

Il me dit que non mais j'ai des doutes Alice. Il a toujours eu une vie sexuelle plutôt active avant et je ne pense pas être la fille la plus coincée qu'il est vu. On faisait l'amour presque tous les jours et depuis qu'on est rentrés, une semaine plus tard, plus rien. On a fait l'amour que 4 fois depuis ma grossesse.

Oh ce n'est pas beaucoup !

Au début, j'ai essayé mais il me disait qu'il est fatigué de ses journées, puis je suis tombé enceinte et je n'avais plus trop envie, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé, d'après le docteur c'est normal et maintenant que j'ai à nouveau envie, il ne me touche plus. Je me sens bien dans mon corps et ma tête, j'accepte mieux le bébé et je veux vraiment faire des efforts et il me dit qu'il va partir pour cinq jours. Je ne vais pas savoir gérer ça Alice.

Elle me réconforta pendant un moment, me disant que c'était normal de passer par une crise, ça ne fait qu'un an et demi qu'on était ensemble. Il n'avait pas une vie des plus stables.

il parlera à Jasper, j'essayerai de savoir quoi ok ?

je veux juste être sûr qu'il n'a pas été voir ailleurs. Le reste on pourra parler sincèrement quand il rentrera.

Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait trompé Bella.

Il me dit que non mais ça fait quatre mois et je ne pense pas … enfin je ne sais pas, je sais plus, j'ai tellement peur.

On parla de tout et de rien, elle me réconforta encore un moment et vers 18h30, Jasper entra.

bonjour Bella.

bonjour Jasper.

ça va ?

oui et toi ?

moi, ça va.

Je pris mon manteau et me levais.

je vais y aller. Il ce fait tard.

Je te tiens au courant Bella, me dit Alice

Merci

Il ne va pas bien Bella. Me dit Jasper

La curiosité prit le dessus. Jasper était psychologue, il savait mieux que personne ce qu'il fallait faire.

qu'est-ce qu'il … t'a dit ?

Il est un peu perdu en ce moment mais je pense qu'il a prit une bonne décision

Laquelle ?

Tu verras. En attendant, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous parliez.

Je lui fis un petit oui de la tête et partis. Je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais rentrer chez moi, mettre mon pyjama et dormir.

J'entrais chez moi, j'étais seule et j'avais l'impression que l'appartement était froid et vide, il me manquait déjà. Je pris une douche et mis mon pyjama.

Il y avait quelque chose qui m'étonnais, son sac de voyage était toujours sur le lit, ses vêtements encore là. Au même moment, la porte claqua.

**PVD Edward**

Je laissais Jasper entrait, j'étais content de le voir. On avait jamais vraiment parlé à part pendant les deux mois ou on avait fait une journée entre mec. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé pour moi et mon frère aussi.

salut mec, dis-je

salut

entre

merci

Je lui tendis une bière et on prit place dans le fauteuil.

j'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy, lui dis-je

Il rigola et but un peu de bière.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ?

Bella est partit chez toi. Pour voir Alice

Vous vous êtes disputez ?

Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Il ne dit rien et me laissa continuer.

elle va me quitter Jasper.

Il fronça les sourcils

elle te l'a dit ?

non mais … je sais plus quoi faire. Depuis quatre mois, ce n'est plus comme avant.

Pourquoi durant ces deux mois, tout aller bien.

Mieux que bien, je n'avais jamais été bien mais là …

Là, elle est enceinte.

Ouais et ce n'est pas seulement ça, j'ai repris le boulot, j'ai du bosser plus qu'avant pour rattraper tout ça, j'ai eu plus de soirée aussi car Aro n'est plus là pour encore 2 mois, y a Tanya qui ma drogué et je dois faire attention à James, qui ne voit pas trop du bon œil que c'est moi qui reprend le boulot d'Aro.

Je me levais et fis les cents pas, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, j'avais trop de truc à penser.

je dois partir demain matin très tôt pour la Chine avec Tanya et j'ai une soirée ce soir.

Tu va y aller.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

On a toujours le choix.

Tu sais autant que moi que je dois faire attention dans ce métier.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne parlent, ça faisait du bien et en même temps ce silence me pensé.

et Bella ? dit Jasper

ça allait au début, j'arrivais à gérer mais une fois que le bébé est venu … je ne pouvais pas tout gérer Jasper, je ne me sens pas prêt à être papa.

Je ne vais pas te dire à quel point j'aimerai être papa Edward, tu le connais déjà. Avec Alice on essaie depuis des années. Tu étais heureux lorsque tu étais avec Bella, le problème ne vient pas d'elle ou encore du bébé, ok ça te perturbe mais qui ne le saurait pas au début ? le problème c'est ton boulot.

Je crois entendre Bella.

Elle n'a pas tord alors, tu n'arrive pas à gérer ta vie privée et ta vie professionnel. Tu t'investie d'abord à fond dans ta vie professionnelle puis dans ta vie privée pendant deux mois puis tu es à nouveau a fond dans ta vie professionnelle. Ça ne va pas ça. Il faut que tu trouve un juste milieu. il faut que tu trouve ce qui te rapporte le plus dans la vie.

C'est Bella, elle pense que je ne le l'aime plus et que je l'ai trompé.

Et c'est vrai ?

Non, j'ai été tenté ok mais je n'ai jamais plus été voir ailleurs, depuis que je suis avec elle, tout va mieux.

Il faut que vous vous retrouviez.

Je réfléchissais, je repensais à Bella et au bébé qui allait venir dans pas longtemps. Je repensais au bon moment avec elle puis j'essayais de voir les bons et les mauvais coté de mon job.

je dois lâcher mon boulot, lui dis-je après 10 longues minutes.

Si tu pense que c'est le mieux pour toi.

C'est le mieux pour nous. Je dois revoir mes priorités et mes priorités sont Bella et le bébé.

Tu étais plus épanoui lorsque Bella était avec toi ?

Oui

En tant que psy, je dirais que tu dois faire attention, tu dois être sur de ne pas regretter ton choix, je n'ai pas une décision a la légère et une fois que le diras à Bella, elle va être contente et voudra faire d'autre projets mais en tant qu'ami, je dois te dire que c'est la meilleure décision que tu prends Edward. Ce boulot c'est peut être bien quand on a aucune attache mais maintenant tu as Bella et bientôt un bébé, tu vas être papa.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Moi papa ? Il le fallait, Bella était la femme de ma vie et a mère de mon bébé et c'était la seule femme avait qui je voulais être.

On parla encore un moment et vers 18h10, je partis au travail, j'avais pris ma décision.

**PVD Bella**

Edward ? dis-je peu sur de moi.

Normalement, il ne devait pas entrer maintenant.

oui c'est moi

tu m'as fait peur, je te croyais partit.

Non je ne pars pas

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de content de lui, timide et gêné. Je ne l'avais rarement vue comme ça.

tu vas bien ? demandais-je

ouais. Ça ira maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu me fais peur.

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, je restais un peu étonnée pendant quelques secondes puis enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

je t'aime, dit-il doucement

Je commençais à pleurer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit avec autant de sincérité.

moi aussi … je … je t'aime.

Ne pleure plus.

Je suis … désolé.

Il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

un bain ?

oui

Une fois dans l'eau, je me laissais aller contre lui, il passa ses mains sur mon ventre et je le sentis hésiter, je ne fis rien, attendais qu'il s'y habitue. Il sourit et m'embrassa l'épaule.

j'ai hâte de savoir si c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon

ce sera un petit garçon.

Comment tu le sais ?

Je ne sais pas, je pense que ce sera un petit mec.

On verra bien.

Edward ?

Oui

Pourquoi tu n'es pas partit ?

**PVD Edward**

Je roulais aussi vite que je voulais chez Aro, il fallait que je lui parle. En même temps, j'appelais Laurent.

Laurent ?

Ouais

C'est Edward. Dit, je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir et pour demain non plus

Quoi ? pourquoi ?

J'ai un empêchement, tu pourrais gérer pour moi ?

Ouais ok.

Les billets d'avion sont dans le bureau d'Aro, ils sont sur le bureau et la liste de tout ce que je devais faire.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec ?

Je te donne les commandes pour cette semaine, tu seras payé plus t'inquiète pas.

Tu sais que l'argent n'est pas un problème

Il faut que de raccroche, tu t'en sortiras ?

Ouais, normalement c'était moi qui devais y aller.

Ouais je sais. Bye

Bye

Une fois chez Aro, c'est une fille qui vint m'ouvrir.

bonjour Edward

salut Kate.

Ça va ?

Non pas trop, il faut que je parle à Aro.

Il est dans sa chambre.

Merci

Une fois dans sa chambre je m'assis près de lui.

tiens Edward, comment ça va ?

bien merci et toi ?

bien mieux, d'ici deux mois, je reprends ma place, je n'ai plus de cancer, enfin pendant cinq an je dois faire attention.

Je suis content de l'apprendre

Bien plus qu'il ne s'imaginait.

et Bella ?

elle va bien, elle est un peu fatiguée.

Et le bébé ?

Je pris une grande respiration

en fait ça ne va pas.

C'est à propos du bébé ?

En quelque sorte … il faut que j'arrête Aro.

Je me frottais le visage et passais ma main dans les cheveux.

je ne comprends pas Edward

c'est Laurent qui partira demain avec Tanya. Je dois rester avec Bella.

Tu dois faire ton boulot.

J'ai revu mes priorités. Elle va me quitter si je ne fais rien.

C'est un risque à prendre.

Que je ne prendrais pas, j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie et mon bébé a besoin de moi et d'une mère en bonne santé. Elle est tellement sur les nerfs que ça m'étonne qu'elle n'et pas encore fait un malaise.

Il se leva un peu et me regarda.

tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

Je partirais quand tu reviendras, je ne laisserais pas tout tomber du jour au lendemain.

Il y aura des clients pas contents Edward

Aro … je travaille pour toi depuis que j'ai 18 ans et je viens d'avoir 28 ans. elle n'a que 21. il faut que j'arrête. Je sais que je te mets dans une position délicate mais tu dois me comprendre. J'ai le choix entre mon boulot et ma femme qui porte mon enfant. Le choix est vite fait.

Il n'était si facile il y a deux mois.

Il l'est maintenant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je ne pourrais pas faire convenablement mon travail sans elle et elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Il réfléchissait pendant de longues minutes. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Bella allait bientôt entrer.

c'est d'accord Edward. Me dit-il

quoi ?

quand je reviens, je te donnerais ta liberté.

Aussi facilement ?

Il rigola et souffla.

tu es le premier qui décide de choisir sa vie de famille plutôt que son job et je dois dire que tu es le meilleur. Ça me fait bien chier que tu partes mais si c'est ton choix alors ok.

Tu es bien gentil tout à coup.

C'est peut être parce que j'ai failli mourir et que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix.

Durant encore 10 minutes, nous parlions de sa vie. Il n'a jamais voulu arrêter son travail et lorsqu'il a connu une femme, il a préféré rompre plutôt que continuer avec elle.

qu'est ce qui va se passer une fois que je serais partit ?

je te donnerais ton argent et je te fais confiance pour que tu révèle rien à personne, tu en sais beaucoup plus que les autres, presque autant que moi, me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Je veux juste arrêter et vivre avec elle.

Je sais. Pour ma part c'est ok, je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre ;

Je conseil Laurent, il est fiable.

Oui, plus que James en tout cas.

J'ai un peu peur de lui, il est capable de beaucoup de chose et il …

Et il a des vus sur Bella.

Oui

Tout ira bien. je ferais mon boulot, me dit-il

Merci

Va la rejoindre, on se reparle bientôt Edward

Repose-toi bien Aro.

Kate est la pour me détendre.

Je lui souris et partis rejoindre Bella. J'avais le cœur plus léger.

**PVD Bella. **

tu as démissionné ?

dans deux mois, je travaille plus. Je vais au chômage, une première.

Je lui souris et caressais ses bras.

je suis désolé Bella, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

je suis contente que tu reste avec moi.

Je serais la pour toi et pour le bébé, dans trois jours on sera si c'est un petit garçon ou pas et après on ira fêter ça.

Dans un restaurant ?

Oui.

Italien ?

Si tu veux.

Il était là, enfin. J'étais dans ses bras et j'espérais du fond du cœur que dans deux mois il arrête. J'avais besoin de lui et je le croyais lorsqu'il me disait qu'il serait à nouveau comme avant.

tes seins sont plus gros.

Je rigolais et posais ses mains sur mes seins.

oui bien plus gros, me dit-il

c'est la grossesse.

Alors il faut que j'en profite.

Il m'embrassa tendrement mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne le repoussais pas, j'avais envie de lui et j'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps …


	18. sexe du bébé

_Il m'embrassa tendrement mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne le repoussais pas, j'avais envie de lui et j'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps …_

Ses baisers devenaient plus langoureux et plus pressés, à croire qu'il voulait mettre toutes ces semaines d'abstinence et de frustration dans ce baiser. Sa langue bataillait avec la mienne pendant que ses mains me caressaient les seins et la cuisse.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de place dans le bain alors je me levais et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassais avec envie et fourrageais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ses mains remontaient sur mon dos et descendaient doucement vers mes fesses.

Je le sentais dur et très tendu contre moi … que ce soit son sexe ou lui … il n'était pas très à l'aise. Je descendais vers son cou et léchais sa peau … j'avais tellement envie de lui … je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait mais, depuis quelques jours, j'avais constamment envie qu'il me touche et me fasse l'amour … malheureusement pour moi, il n'était jamais là. Maintenant que je l'avais, je n'allais pas le lâcher.

- Edward

Il me regardait dans les yeux et me caressa les cuisses doucement.

-pour le bébé … enfin tu penses que c'est bien ou pas ?

-ben oui pourquoi ?

- ben … je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal … tu sais, un mauvais coup

- je ne voudrais pas te vexé mais, elle n'est pas assez grande. Lui dis-je

- tu es sûr que c'est conseillé ?

- absolument. C'est même vivement conseillé de faire l'amour. Je te jure, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Sans vraiment demander ou répondre quelque chose, je le fis entrer en moi rapidement et attendis quelques secondes … on gémit tous les deux et je m'accrochais aux bords de la baignoire … il avait une vue complète sur le haut de mon corps.

- oh Bella

Je commençais à bouger doucement mais, il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière … il prit un rythme soutenu mais, pas trop fort. Ça faisait tellement longtemps … ça m'avait manqué.

- Edward … hum

Il s'accrochait à mes hanches et gémit fortement à chaque coup de rein. Il vint prendre un de mes tétons en bouche et jouait avec lui pendant un moment.

- ah putain … Bella

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Il posa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et approfondit notre baiser. Sa langue faisait des merveilles dans ma bouche … je sentais mon orgasme grossir encore et encore … à chaque coup de rein je me sentais de plus en plus partir …

- Edward … je … aaaaahhhhh

Il attrapa mes fesses et me donna un … deux … trois … quatre coups rapides avant que je vienne et que je cris son prénom … il jouit en moi deux secondes après et posa sa tête entre mes seins.

- ah putain.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour, me dit-il

- Ça fait trois mois.

- On se lavait mutuellement puis sortit du bain … il y avait la moitié de l'eau par terre mais peu importe … on avait passé un merveilleux moment ensemble.

Edward nettoya la salle de bain pendant que je préparais le repas. Il n'était que 17H30 mais, on avait tous les deux faim. Vers 20h00, on regardait la télévision ensemble et vers 21h30, il me fit l'amour tendrement dans notre lit.

Il me fit l'amour trois fois cette nuit là et à chaque fois je pleurais à la fin tellement c'était bon et que ça m'avait manqué.

*

Nous étions seuls au monde durant ces deux jours. On avait beaucoup parlé et je comprenais son état d'esprit, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il avait peur pour le travail, il avait peur de pleins de choses et en particulier celle de me décevoir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était que son absence m'avait déçue.

On faisait à nouveau l'amour, enfin. Il m'avait bien dit que dans deux ou trois mois, il allait arrêter son travail. J'en fus heureuse. J'étais enceinte de trois mois, donc, il pourrait être avec moi encore trois ou quatre mois à plein temps.

Je lui avais aussi dit ma façon de pensée. Le fait qu'il m'est complètement lâché durant plusieurs semaines m'avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Il s'était excusé au moins cent fois mais je restais encore sur mes gardes. Il n'était pas partit mais il n'avait toujours pas démissionné. J'avais un peu peur qu'il se remet en question et qu'il décide de reprendre le travail.

Il allait le matin et trois heures en fin de journée au boulot et le reste, il le passait avec moi. C'est comme ça, qu'à 13h30, on était chez le gynécologue.

- j'ai hâte de connaître le sexe du bébé, me dit-il.

- Garçon ou fille ?

- Peut importe. Tant qu'il est de toi et moi.

- Ça, je peux te le confirmer. Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Bella Swan?

- Oui

On entra dans le bureau. Je sentais Edward un peu stressé, il n'était jamais venu au rendez-vous.

- bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour Docteur

- Et je suppose que c'est Edward.

- Oui bonjour.

- Comment allez-vous ? dit-elle

- Ça va, dis-je

Elle tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur et m'invita à m'allonger.

- peut-être le sexe du bébé. Dit-elle

- on espère, dit Edward

Il vint près de moi et me prit la main. Un peu de gel et c'était partit.

- on voit bien le bébé, dit Edward

- oui. Alors voyons tout ça.

Elle nous montra son corps en détail et Edward paraissait vraiment impressionné.

PVD Edward

Incroyable, je voyais mon enfant, là, sur l'écran. Il était encore dans le ventre de Bella et je pouvais le voir. Mon cœur battait plus vite, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je culpabilisais de ne jamais êtes venu avec Bella. C'était son enfant autant que le mien, je m'en voulais tellement.

Elle me montra toutes parties de son corps et j'en fus bouleversé. Comment ai-je pu douter ? Comment j'avais pu penser une seconde que mon travail était aussi important ? Avec ce que je voyais là, rien n'était plus important à part ma Bella et le petit bébé qui grandissait en elle doucement.

- ça va Edward ?

Bella fronça les sourcils et ma caressa la joue. Je lui souris et embrassais son front.

- oui, ça va. Tout ira bien maintenant, lui dis-je

Elle me sourit et me donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- vous voulez toujours savoir le sexe de votre bébé ?

- oui, dit Bella

- alors félicitations, c'est une petite fille.

Je la vis sourire et je devais aussi avoir un sourire énorme sur le visage car, Bella se mit à pleurer et m'embrasser passionnément.

- une petite fille, lui dis-je

- oui.

- vous voulez entendre son cœur ?

Il battait vite, plus vite que celui de Bella en tout cas.

- c'est son cœur? dis-je

- oui

Je sentais mes jambes tremblaient et une petite boule à la gorge. Son cœur, son petit cœur, qui battait si vite. Tout était tellement plus simple dans ma tête à présent. Dans deux mois je partirais de mon travail et tout ira pour le mieux.

Une fois à l'appartement, Bella prit mon téléphone et elle me donna.

- appelle tes parents et ta sœur et ton frère aussi.

Je n'avais à nouveau plus trop parlé à ma famille et je m'en voulais. Je savais que je faisais souffrir mes parents et c'est à ce moment-là que je ressenti ce mal être. J'avais fait du mal à tout le monde. Même à Bella.

- Après trois sonneries, ma mère décrocha.

- Oui allo

- Maman ? c'est moi, c'est Edward.

- Oh mon chéri, ça va ? ça fait longtemps. Tu vas bien? Et Bella? Et le bébé?

Je rigolais à toutes ses questions.

- oui je vais bien et Bella aussi et le bébé aussi. On revient de chez la gynécologue. C'est une petite fille.

- Une fille? oh ! Carlisle. C'est une petite fille.

Je fermais les yeux et me sentis près à pleurer au téléphone. Ma mère ne m'en voulait même pas de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis des semaines. Bella était dans la cuisine et moi dans la chambre. Je sentis mes larmes coulaient doucement.

- Bella va bien ? elle n'a besoin de rien? demanda ma mère

- Oui elle va bien.

- Edward? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu son petit cœur maman.

- Oh Edward. C'est merveilleux non ? tu vas être papa.

- Oui. J'arrête le travail aussi. Dans deux mois, j'arrête.

J'entendis mon père s'asseoir près de ma mère.

- c'est une bonne chose Edward, me dit mon père.

- J'ai peur papa. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Je vais faire quoi après?

- Tout va bien se passer. On sera tous là.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.

J'étais assis par terre, contre le mur et je pleurais en téléphonant à mes parents. Je devais vraiment être mal.

- Comment Bella gère ça?

- Plutôt bien. Pour 21 ans, elle s'en sort bien. j'en ai 27 et j'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans qui apprend qu'il va être papa.

- C'est normal. Tu n'as jamais vécu avec des enfants. Tu es parti à 18 ans Edward, me dit ma mère.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

J'entendis ma mère pleurait.

- tu veux qu'on vienne? demanda mon père.

Et comme un gosse de 15 ans.

- oui.

- on a un appartement à Seattle, on viendra dans une semaine.

- Et votre travail ?

- Nous sommes en vacances. Dans deux semaines c'est Noël.

- D'accord.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit appelle-nous, ok ?

- Ok

- En attendant, fait attention à Bella et à toi. Dit ma mère

- Oui, je ferais attention.

Je raccrochais et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Bella entra dans la chambre.

- Edward ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, mes parents arrivent dans une semaine, pour les fêtes.

- Oh ! c'est bien. J'ai hâte de les voir.

- Eux aussi.

- Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ?

- Très bien. Ils te passent le bonjour.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et posa sa tête sur creux de mon cou.

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward ?

- C'est le fait de parler avec ma mère, ça faisait longtemps.

- Je comprends.

Mon portable vibra. Aro.

_J'ai embauché quelqu'un, il faut que tu viennes pour me donner ton avis. Après__, je te laisse tranquille. Je reviens plus tôt que prévu._

- il faut que j'y aille.

- Déjà ?

- Oui mais je reviens vite.

Je lui montrais le message

- tu penses que c'est vrai ?

- je reviens avant le diner. Je te le promet.

- D'accord. Fait vite.

- Oui

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi.

Je caressais une dernière fois son ventre et partis au « _travail _».

PVD Bella.

Si ça pouvait être vrai. Aro était trop gentil pour être honnête et j'avais peur pour Edward. En même temps j'avais plus peur de James ou de Laurent, ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié qu'Edward s'en aille comme ça.

Vers 17h30, on sonna. Peut être qu'Edward a oublié ses clefs. Une fois la porte ouverte, je fus surprise de voir James.

- bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour. Edward n'est pas encore rentré

- Je sais. Il est encore au travail. Il signe quelques papiers

Il entra sans que je lui aie donné l'autorisation. Je commençais à avoir peur. Je pris mon portable et envoyer un message à Edward mais, avant que je l'envoie, James me le prit des mains.

- il arrivera bien assez tôt.

Il referma la porte et me gifla.

- sort d'ici.

- C'est dingue, quand on y pense. Je t'ai fais entrer dans la boite et voilà tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu peux me remercier. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais connu Edward.

- Sort d'ici tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de moi, son haleine empestée l'alcool et ses yeux étaient bien trop dilatés pour être net.

- je viens d'apprendre qu'il partait. Il nous a sortit tout un discours, qu'il t'aimait, qu'il allait être papa. D'ailleurs félicitations.

- Dégage.

Il me gifla encore une fois et me par terre. Je tenais mon ventre par réflexe.

- tu t'es donné à lui sans retenue Bella et moi, c'est à peine si tu m'as regardé.

- C'est parce que tu me dégoutes.

Il me prit par la gorge et me sourit.

- il a toujours eu les meilleures filles, le plus d'argent, les meilleurs voyages. Et même Aro le laisse partir comme ça car, il veut vraiment qu'il ait une vie meilleure.

Je ne savais presque plus respirer, il me lâcha, j'avalais une grande bouffée d'aire. Je le voyais déboutonner son pantalon.

- à nous deux ma belle.

Je fis pour partir mais il me plaqua contre le mur.


	19. J'ai mal au ventre Edward

_- à nous deux ma belle._

_Je fis pour partir mais il me plaqua contre le mur. _

**PVD Edward**

Il était 17h30 et j'en avais marre. Je signai les derniers papiers. Aro était là, avec un nouveau. Il s'appelait Alec.

_-il prendra la place de Laurent et pour les deux mois à venir, Laurent prendra ta place._

_- Bien, dis-je_

Je vis Tanya entrer dans le bureau.

_- Edward._

Elle semblait réellement paniquée.

_- quoi ?_

_- c'est James. Il est parti chez toi._

Je me levai de ma chaise.

_- pourquoi faire ?_

Elle me regarda

_- pour Bella. Il a bu et il est drogué._

Je pris ma veste et sortis en courant. Je vais le tuer celui là. Il n'a pas intérêt à la toucher. Pas elle, pas mon bébé. Je grimpai dans ma voiture et démarrai. Je roulais bien trop vite mais rien à foutre, j'avais encore 8 minutes de route à cette vitesse.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, personne ne devait venir chez moi. Il le savait pourtant.

Une fois chez moi, je montai directement par l'escalier et atteignis rapidement la porte.

_- Pas ça. Laisse-moi._

_- Ta gueule._

J'entrai chez moi. Je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Je pus uniquement voir ma Bella, nue sur le sol et James avec son pantalon baissé qui la tenait par les bras. Je le pris et le balançai contre la porte.

**PVD Bella.**

Il m'avait déshabillée et me jeta à nouveau au sol. Il me giflait encore et encore. À croire que c'était son truc de faire mal.

_- dégage. Ne me touche pas_

_- la ferme. Il t'a eu alors je t'aurais aussi. J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'avoir les filles qu'il a eues._

_- Tu es jaloux. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville, lui dis-je_

Je sentis le gout du sang sans ma bouche et vis son poing en l'air.

_- ne me cherche pas salope._

Il baissa son pantalon. Je criais mais il me fit taire comme il le pouvait. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, je n'entendis pas Edward venir vers moi mais je sentis le corps de James se soulever. Je courus vers le téléphone et appelai la police.

**PVD Edward**

Je lui mis une droite, il s'écroula à terre et rigola.

_- tu es là bien tôt Edward_

_- espèce d'enfoiré._

Je le fis se lever pour à nouveau lui en mettre une. Je reçu un coup mais j'étais tellement énervé que je ne le sentis même pas.

_- j'aurais dû te démolir bien avant ça, lui dis-je_

_- Edward_

Bella avait mis un peignoir et pleurait. Une fois James inconscient face à mes coups, je me relevai et prit Bella dans mes bras.

_- je ne savais pas que c'était lui, je suis désolée. Me dit-elle_

_- je suis là. Tu n'as rien ?_

Elle me regarda et dit non de la tête. Elle était en sang au visage.

_- j'ai un peu mal à la tête._

_- on va aller à l'hôpital._

_- J'ai mal au ventre aussi Edward._

La police arriva en moins de dix minutes. On était convoqués demain après midi pour prendre nos dépositions mais en attendant, on partit directement à l'hôpital.

_- ça va ?_

_- oui, il a frappé un peu fort._

_ J'aurai dû le tuer, dis-je_

_- Allons à l'hôpital._

20 minutes plus tard, ma gynécologue regardait si le bébé allait bien. J'étais en colère contre James, il savait parfaitement que j'étais enceinte. Je pleurais et regardais Edward.

_- ça va aller, me dit-il_

_- j'ai peur Edward._

Puis on entendit son petit cœur.

_- je mets le son, votre bébé va bien. je ne vois rien, il est en parfaite santé._

La fatigue, la tristesse, la colère. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. Edward m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

_- tout va bien maintenant, me dit-il_

J'étais épuisée, il fallait que je dorme un peu. Mes jambes ne me tenaient presque plus et j'avais toujours ces migraines. On avait pris rendez-vous pour dans deux mois. 25 minutes plus tard, je dormais profondément, à coté d'Edward.

**PVD Edward**

Inutile de vouloir dormir, je n'y arriverai pas. Je tenais Bella dans mes bras et je lui caressais le ventre doucement, j'avais vraiment eu peur. Je me détestais, c'était à cause de moi qu'elle souffrait. J'avais pris la bonne décision de stopper mon travail. Ce n'était plus une vie pour Bella et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, il fallait que je prenne ma vie en main.

_- Edward._

Elle dormait toujours, elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar, enfin pas encore. Il fallait qu'on prenne du recul vis-à-vis de tout ça. Mes parents allaient débarquer demain et dans une semaine, Emmett et Rosalie seront là pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

_- Dans une semaine et demie, on fêtera Noël, en famille, dans notre appartement. Ce sera le premier Noël en famille pour moi depuis que je suis parti._

La nuit fut très longue, impossible de dormir. On avait rendez vous vers 10h00 au commissariat. Il n'était que 6h00 du matin. Je caressais Bella doucement, elle était sur le dos, je regardais son petit ventre, qui peu à peu prenait une jolie petite forme. Elle allait entrer dans son quatrième mois en janvier, j'avais hâte de voir la suite.

_- hummm_

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et mit directement ça main sur la mienne, qui se trouvait sur son ventre.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui, je suis là. tout va bien._

Elle se mit à pleurer, dès le réveil.

_- hé, viens par ici._

Elle vint se coller à moi et pleura plusieurs minutes.

_- je suis là Bella. Tout va bien._

_- qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

_- il va sûrement aller en prison._

_- Mais son travail, ils vont savoir ce qu'il fait dans la vie et ils vont remonter jusqu'à toi._

Ça aussi j'y avais pensé, mais Aro avait pas mal de contact dans la police et chez les juges. Tout ce que James dira sur son travail ou Aro ne sera pas pris en compte. Aro a dû lâcher une certaine somme pour les faire taire. James ne s'en sortira sûrement pas vivant. Je préférais ne rien dire à Bella.

_- ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le plus important c'est toi et le bébé. Il ne se passera plus rien maintenant._

Elle se mit debout et souffla un bon coup.

_- oui tu as raison._

Je me mis derrière elle et posai mes mains sur son ventre.

_- mes parents arrivent vers 14h00. on va essayer d'oublier tout ça ok ? on va aller faire les magasins, on va être ensemble. Tout ira bien. je suis là maintenant._

_- Je n'aime pas faire les magasins._

_- Je sais mais dans moins de deux semaines, on fêtera Noël et tout va bien se passer._

Elle laissa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_- j'ai faim._

Je ris et lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

_- je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner._

_- Merci_

Pendant que je lui faisais ses tartines, elle me regardait. Elle me sourit mais je la sentais ailleurs.

_- ce soir, ça te dit un petit resto ?_

_- que nous deux ?_

_- je peux emmener ma mère si tu veux. Lu dis-je en rigolant._

Elle rigola

_- je préfère lorsqu'on est qu'à deux._

_- Je préfère aussi_

Je lui mis ses tartines grillées devant elle avec de la confiture et du jus d'orange. Elle adorait ça en ce moment. Elle en mangeait tout le temps. Je me mis en face d'elle et bus juste un café noir.

_- tu ne manges pas._

_- Non je n'ai pas trop faim._

_- Heureusement que tu étais là hier. Me dit-elle après cinq minutes_

_- J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps_

_- Qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Tanya. Elle a vu James partir dès que j'entrais._

Elle but une gorgée de jus d'orange mais je vis ses yeux se fermer.

_- j'ai tellement eu peur. Il m'a giflée et je pensais que le bébé …_

Je serrais mes poings, comment avait-il osé la frapper ? J'étais content de lui avoir cassé la gueule avant. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras.

_- je suis là. tout ira bien maintenant._

_-J'ai tellement eu peur._

Je la réconfortais comme je pouvais et ça marcha, au bout de dix minutes, elle était mieux.

_- tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?_

_- dis-moi_

_- un bain._

Dès qu'elle se sentait mal ou qu'on voulait se retrouver rien que tous les deux, on prenait un bain.

_- avec toi, me dit-elle_

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et la portai comme une jeune mariée. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise et rigola dans mon cou.

…

_- tu es bien là ?_

_- oui c'est parfait._

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Je laissais mes mains voyager sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur son ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais être papa d'une petite fille.

Je me voyais déjà lui apprendre à rouler à vélo, la ramener à l'école ou encore lui changer sa couche … je me voyais lui prendre son bain ou encore lui préparer son déjeuner … je voulais lui apprendre à marcher ou encore l'entendre dire papa.

_- tout ira bien, je te le promets. Lui dis-je_

_- je te fais confiance._

Je remontais vers ses seins et les pris en coupe.

_- Edward_

_- c'est juste pour te détendre._

Elle sourit et caressa ma nuque doucement, elle fit glisser son autre main sur ma cuisse puis vers mes fesses.

_- c'est pour te détendre._

_- Je vais être tendu dans une minute et ce sera de ta faute, lui dis-je en pinçant un de ses tétons doucement._

Elle gémit et bougea contre moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait envie de plus, avec ce qui s'était passé hier mais apparemment c'était tout le contraire.

_- Edward, dit elle doucement._

_- Je t'aime ma Bella._

Elle me regarda et me sourit. Je la vis pleurer à nouveau.

_- ne pleure pas s'il te plait._

_- Je t'aime tellement_

Mon cœur se serra, comment cette femme pouvait elle encore m'aimer après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Je posai ma joue contre la sienne et savourais tout simplement ce moment de calme et de tendresse.

_- il est bientôt 9h30, on devrait y aller, lui dis-je_

_- oui._

_- ça va bien se passer, dis juste ce que tu as vécu._

_- Je leur dis qu'il travaillait avec toi ?_

_- Dit tout ce que tu veux, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

_- D'accord._

_- Maintenant allons-y avant que je te saute dessus._

Elle rigola mais ne bougea pas.

_- Bella, je ne plaisante pas_

Elle se leva et se retourna. Elle me regardait de haut et je ne pouvais qu'admirer cette femme devant moi. Je lui fis un baiser à l'intérieure de sa cuisse avant qu'elle ne sorte du bain. Je la suivis … vers 9h45, on partit au commissariat. Bella était nerveuse … tout irait pour le mieux maintenant.

Enfin, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu … à bientôt merci beaucoup.**


	20. Tu es une vilaine fille

**PVD Bella**

Durant tout le trajet, Edward me disait que tout irai bien. J'avais un peu peur et je me sentais encore mal, je ressentais encore les mains de James sur mon corps et ça me dégoûtais.

_- on y est. _

Edward m'embrassa tendrement et caressa mon ventre. Il me regarda dans les yeux

_- tout ira bien. _

_- oui _

Il m'ouvrit la porte et prit ma main dans la sienne. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne me sentais pas plus à l'aise. Il faisait chaud, il y avait du monde et ça sentait le café, ce qui me fit presque vomir. Je ne pouvais plus sentir le café à présent.

_- je m'appelle Edward Cullen, on a rendez-vous avec monsieur Loriau. _

_- Un instant. _

Je ne me détachais pas d'Edward. Il était tellement jaloux et possessif qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher non plus. Il me tenait bien près de lui, près à frapper le premier qui poserait ses mains sur moi. J'aimais ce côté possessif d'Edward, je me sentais rassurée.

_- salle trois, suivez ce couloir. _

_ Merci, dit Edward_

On frappa, un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortit.

_- ah ! mademoiselle Swan et monsieur Cullen, entrez. _

Il nous posa les questions habituelles, enfin je supposais. J'avais pleuré à la fin, les images de James me revenaient en mémoire, Edward me prit la main et la serrait contre lui.

Je lui racontais aussi la première fois que je l'avais vu, tous les détails concernant son travail n'étaient écrie nul part. Le policier regarda Edward de temps en temps.

_- vous avez quel âge monsieur Cullen ?_

_- 27 ans. _

_- hum … et vous mademoiselle ?_

_- j'ai eu 21 ans en septembre. _

Il regarda encore une fois Edward.

_- écoutez, cette affaire, qui devrait être simple. Ne l'est pas du tout. _

_- Comment ça, dis-je_

_- Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle. Le métier de James est interdit. _

Il regarda Edward

_- il ne travaille plus, lui dis-je en parlant d'Edward _

_- je sais_

_- je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche, James m'a fait assez de mal comme ça. _

_- On fera le nécessaire mais, évitez de vous mettre dans des situations compliquées._

Edward se tendit et regarda le policier.

_- elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. Elle s'est fait agresser, si vous avez d'autres questions, je préfère y répondre seul. _

_- j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et vous avez un patron plutôt influent. _

_- Ex patron. _

_- Hum. En attendant faites attention à vous. _

Edward se leva, j'en fis autant. Il vint se mettre devant moi.

_- bonne journée. Dit-il_

_- à vous aussi. _

Il se retourna et me poussa vers la sortie.

_- on y va Bella _

_- au revoir, lui dis-je_

_- au revoir. _

Une fois dans la voiture, Edward ne dit rien. Il roula doucement mais paraissait en colère. Je caressais mon ventre, simple habitude.

_- tes parents arrivent vers quelle heure ? _

_- 14h00_

_- tu as déjà réservé pour ce soir ?_

_- oui_

_- et ou va-t-on ?_

Il sourit et me regarda.

_- un nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir. Tu aimeras. _

_- Tu es bien sûr de toi. _

Il sourit et plaça sa main sur ma cuisse.

_- pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? _

_- je n'ai pas aimé ses questions. _

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- Ton âge, la façon dont il te regardait. Il pense que tu es … ça me dégoûte qu'il pense ça de toi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son patron et son père par la même occasion est un client d'Aro. _

_- Il a pensé que j'étais une pute ? _

_- Je pense bien. _

_- Je ne ressemble pas à une pute. _

_- Pas du tout, tu es totalement différente … ne pense plus à ça. C'est fini. _

Une fois à la maison, je pris des biscuits et me mis près d'Edward. Il regardait la télé mais, je voyais bien qu'il était ailleurs.

_- tu as faim ?_

_- non pas trop, dit-il_

_- il y a encore de la lasagne dans le frigo. _

_- Peut-être après. _

Je me mis sur lui et continuais de manger mes biscuits.

_- ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la vue de ses seins en face de moi mais je regardais un film mademoiselle Swan. _

Je lui mis un biscuit dans la bouche et bougeais doucement sur lui. Il posa sa tête contre le fauteuil et me caressa les hanches tendrement.

_- je vais devenir énorme. _

_- J'ai hâte. _

_- Ah bon. _

_- Je pourrais la sentir bouger. _

_- Encore un peu de patience mon cœur. _

Je déposais mes biscuits sur le fauteuil près de nous et soulevais mon t-shirt. Il n'était pas encore rond mais de me dire qu'il y avait un petit être à l'intérieur me rendait heureuse.

Edward remonta encore un peu mon t-shirt et le jeta par terre. Je me collais un peu plus à lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je descendis doucement vers son cou et remonta son pull afin de lui enlever. Une fois torse nu, j'embrassais son épaule puis son torse avec de plus en plus d'envie … je ne pouvais pas résister longtemps face à ce corps.

Je me mis debout et enleva mon pantalon doucement devant lui, il voulut se lever mais je l'arrêtais. Je me mis à genou entre ses cuisses et déboutonna son pantalon. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et je remarquais que sa respiration était plus rapide. Je fis glisser sa tirette doucement et lui retirai son jean. Il se mit plus à l'aise.

J'embrassais son bas ventre et fis glisser ma langue sur ses abdos, je redescendais doucement vers son sexe. Je passais ma main dessus, il avala difficilement. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas fait cette caresse et je savais qu'il aimait … comme tous les hommes.

Je retirais son boxer et écartais un peu plus ses jambes. Son sexe était dur et droit devant moi. J'adorais le voir comme ça … je ne devais jamais faire grand-chose pour qu'il soit comme ça.

Je mouillais mes lèvres et commença un va-et-vient avec ma main, il me regardait et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, il gémit. Je passais juste ma langue sur gland … je descendis sur son sexe doucement et remonta tout aussi doucement, il posa sa tête sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Je voulais qu'il se laisse aller et profite au maximum.

Je pris son gland en bouche et fis tourner ma langue autour … il gémit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Je fis entrer son sexe dans ma bouche la moitié, pas plus et commença un va-et-vient langoureux … je m'aidais de ma main et griffais doucement son ventre avec l'autre

_- hummm … putain. _

Je le fis entrer de plus en plus et j'y allais de plus en plus vite, prenant un rythme soutenu … il posa sa main dans mes cheveux et caressa mon cuire chevelu. Il bougea son bassin et mis sa deuxième main sur ma nuque. Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche et fis glisser ma main vers ses bourses. Je les malaxais gentiment.

_- putain c'est bon … aaaaahhh_

Il me donna son propre rythme, rapide puis un peu plus lent … puis à nouveau rapide … je levais les yeux vers lui et la vision que j'avais de lui m'excita fortement. Il avait les yeux mi-ouvert, bouche entrouverte, il transpirait et il se retenait de ne pas crier. Il sortait des petits sons de plaisir mais j'en voulais plus.

Je fermais les yeux et m'activai encore plus vite … encore plus fort sur son sexe.

_-Aaahhh put … putain … oh putain _

Il se tendit et agrippa mes cheveux un peu plus fort … son sexe se gonfla un peu plus … il allait jouir … je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche afin qu'il jouisse et c'est ce qu'il fit … j'avalai tout puis le nettoyai avec ma langue. Il desserra sa prise dans mes cheveux et se laissa aller. Il respirait vite et se frotta le visage. Je remontais doucement vers son ventre … son torse et lui fis un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Avant qu'il approfondit le baiser, je me levais et partis vers la chambre.

_- tu vas où comme ça ? _

Il ferma la porte et m'allongea sur le lit.

_- si tu penses t'en tirer comme ça. _

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire hein ? _

Il eu un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres et retira mon shorty … je retirais mon soutien gorge.

_- merci, me dit-il_

_- mais de rien. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement, il était encore chaud et son sexe se durcit à nouveau. Il prit tout son temps … il descendit doucement vers mon intimité me faisant gémir doucement à chaque passage de ses mains ou de sa langue.

Il se mit à genou au sol et me tira rapidement vers lui. Il mit mes pieds sur ses épaules, j'ouvris mes jambes encore plus, j'étais complètement offerte à lui dans cette position et ça m'excitée encore plus.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, je me relevais sur les avants bras et gémit. Tout en me regardant, il sortit sa langue et la passa sur ma fente humide.

_- aaaahhh _

Il continua son manège deux fois et je me laissais aller sur le lit, il commença sa délicieuse torture puis pris un rythme rapide en moi à l'aide ses doigts puis avec sa langue. Il me caressait les seins ou les cuisses et me léchait avec avidité … on aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait.

Je criais et bougeait de plus en plus. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, ce qui m'empêcha de bouger.

_- ED… Edward _

Sa langue était partout, à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur … une fois sur mon clitoris puis il repartait à l'intérieur à un rythme rapide. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et m'arqua fortement contre lui. Je jouis sur sa bouche en criant son prénom … mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais vraiment du mal à respirer.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis remonta doucement le long de mon corps. Je l'embrassais sauvagement, j'en pouvais plus. Il me faisait trop d'effet, à chaque fois, il me donnait un orgasme … j'adorais cet homme. Je me remis au milieu du lit … son sexe était encore plus dur que tout à l'heure.

_- j'ai envie de toi Bella. _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et vint se mettre entre mes cuisses. Je le laissais choisir la position, j'adorais quand il prenait les commandes.

_- merci, lui dis-je_

_- mais de rien._

Il me sourit et sur les genoux et écarta les cuisses, il posa mes jambes sur ses épaules et se colla à moi. On n'avait jamais fait cette position mais, je la trouvais très agréable pour le moment … il se pencha un peu et entra en moi peu à peu … la sensation était trop bonne.

Il commença ses va-et-vient … d'abord lents, il entra de plus en plus en moi … je lui caressais les cuisses et me laissait aller … il avait une vue complète sur mes seins et il les fixait en gémissant.

_- aaaahhhh_

_- ah c'est trop bon, dis-je_

Il entra complètement en moi … il n'avait jamais été aussi loin en moi … cette position était incroyable … je ressentais tellement de choses … depuis que j'étais enceinte, mon intimité était plus sensible mais là, c'était trop bon.

_- je pourrais … rester comme ça toute ma vie _

_- aaaah Edward _

_- laisse-toi aller _

Il prit un rythme encore plus rapide … j'avais du mal à respirer et je gémissais de plus en plus fort, il me tenait fermement les cuisses ou les hanches. Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes …

_- Bella … _

_- AAAAHHHH …. Ah … ah … ah … ah … ah_

Mon orgasme approchait à grand pas et j'avais peur d'alerter tout l'immeuble avec mes cris. Mon dos s'arqua et je jouis … me laissant aller complètement … je le sentis jouir en moi dans un cri, plutôt bestial … il se laissa tomber sur moi, sans pour autant me faire mal. Je m'accrochais à lui et essayais de rependre un peu d'air.

_- on la refait quand tu veux cette position. Lui dis-je_

_- j'en ai encore plein à te proposer. _

_- Je suis toute oui. _

_- Et je pourrais continuer comme ça toute la journée mais il est déjà 13h00 et mes parents débarquent dans moins d'une heure ma beauté. _

On transpirait tous les deux. On partit prendre une douche, on ne fit rien dans cette douche, pour mon plus grand malheur mais il m'avait fait du bien un peu avant et je savais que cette nuit, il allait continuer à me faire l'amour … j'avais déjà hâte de voir quelle position il me réservait. J'avais terriblement envie d'essayer une position mais j'avais un peu peur qu'il n'aime pas. On verra bien ce soir.

Vers 14h20, les parents d'Edward étaient là. Esmée était contente de me voir et sauta presque dans les bras de son fils. Heureuse de le revoir. Carlisle fut plus réservé.

_- comment va le bébé ? _

_- elle va bien. Tout va bien. _

_- je suis content_

Ses parents avaient un petit appartement, pas très loin, ils ne voulaient pas déranger.

_- on pourrait faire les magasins pour les fêtes, me dit Esmée. _

_- J'aimerais bien oui. _

_- Vous avez déjà acheté quelque chose pour le bébé ?_

_- En fait non, on va attendre après les fêtes puis lui faire sa petite chambre. Lui dis-je_

_- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. _

On parla pendant près de quatre heures. Ils avaient réservé dans un restaurant. Edward espérait que ce n'était pas le même que le nôtre. Je mis une petite robe bleue et des escarpins, j'avais fais un effort pour une fois. Je fis mes cheveux et me maquillais légèrement, je mis deux bracelets qu'Alice m'avait acheté et un collier qui tombait directement dans mon décolté. Une touche de parfum et voilà. Je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward m'attendait depuis 10 minutes.

_- Oh !_

_- ça ne va pas? C'est trop? C'est la couleur? Ou les chaussures. _

_- Non, tu es parfaite. En fait, tu es sublime … parfaite. J'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. _

Je lui souris et remis convenablement sa cravate.

_- Et tu n'as pas encore vue ce qu'il y avait en dessous. _

Il m'embrassa et peu à peu, il leva ma robe. Je reculais et lui tapais sur les mains.

_- Tu verras cela après. Pour le moment je meurs de faim. _

Je passais mon doigt sur son torse et le fis descendre jusqu'à son sexe.

_- Vraiment très faim … _

Je pris mon sac et ma veste et sortis de l'appartement, il me suivi.

_- Tu es une vilaine fille. _

C'était surement les hormones car, j'avais envie de lui … très très très envie de lui … j'avais toujours eu envie de lui mais là, c'était constant … je pensais qu'au sexe et j'avais envie que de sexe avec lui.

La soirée allait être bonne … j'allais lui donner envie comme j'en avais envie … oh oui … la soirée être très bonne alors.

**Voila un peu de Lemon … ça fait pas de mal n'est ce pas ???? J'avoue … je suis un peu pommé avec les dates donc ne m'en veuillez pas si rien ne correspond pour encore 2 chapitres … après je vais faire que c'est bon. Merci **


	21. Je t'avais dit que j'avais très faim

_La soirée allait être bonne … j'allais lui donner envie comme j'en avais envie … oh oui … la soirée être très bonne alors. _

Je commençais déjà dans la voiture. J'avais mis un porte-jarretelle en dessous de ma robe et je voulais jouer avec ça.

_- il faudra aller chercher les cadeaux de noël. On a encore rien acheté. Lui dis-je_

_- oui, on pourrait y aller demain, au centre commercial._

_- J'en profiterais pour acheter de lingerie. Je n'ai plus de soutien gorge à ma taille. _

Il me regarda rapidement et posa son regard sur mes seins.

_- tu n'as rien en dessous ?_

_- oh ! si mais ça devient difficile de tout rentrer. _

_- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois ce que tu as mis ? _

Il me sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Il remonta un peu, il regarda la route puis s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Il me regarda et monta encore, je lui souris et ouvris les jambes un peu plus. Il s'arrêta sur une attache de mon porte-jarretelle. Il pencha sa tête et leva ma robe.

_- putain. _

_- Pour ne pas que tu sois déconcentré sur la route. Lui dis-je pour répondre à sa question. Le feu est vert mon cœur. _

Il démarra seulement après 5 secondes.

_- tu aurais dû me le dire, on serait resté à la maison. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Comment veux-tu que je mange, sachant que tu as … ça me fait trop d'effet. _

_- Je t'avais dit que j'avais très faim ce soir. _

_- Je n'ai pas du comprendre le vrai sens de la phrase. _

_- Apparemment non. Lui dis-je_

_- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? _

_- Non c'est trop tard maintenant, tu aurais dû insister à la maison, maintenant j'ai vraiment faim. _

Il se gara et prit mon visage entre sa main, il m'embrassa tendrement mais avec une certaine urgence.

_- j'ai hâte de renter. _

_- En attendant, nous allons manger. Lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture. _

_- Tu es vraiment méchante ce soir. _

Je rigolais et vint me prendre par la taille. Je lui fis un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

_- je t'aime._

Il me sourit et me fis également un baiser bruyant mais dans le cou.

_- moi aussi je t'aime. _

Une fois installé, il commanda un soda pour moi et un verre de vin rouge pour lui. Il se pencha vers moi et me souris.

_- tu es vraiment très belle. _

_- Merci _

Je lui souris et me penchais également vers l'avant, je l'embrassais tendrement et pris sa main … on passa une soirée agréable, on parla du bébé et il avait lancé le sujet du prénom … nous n'étions pas d'accord, il préférait les prénoms longs et anciens et je préférais les prénoms courts et récents.

Pour le dessert il prit une mousse au chocolat et moi une glace aux kiwis avec de la chantilly. J'adorais ce dessert là. J'enlevais mes escarpins et posais un pied sur son genou. J'adorais les restaurant chic car il y avait souvent des nappes qui tombaient jusqu'à par terre.

_- ton dessert est bon ? lui demandais-je _

J'espérais que mon ton était sensuel. Il me regarda et me passa un peu de sa mousse au chocolat mais je l'arrêtais et trempais mon doigts dans la coupe. Je portais mon doigt à ma bouche et le suçait quelques secondes, je fermais les yeux et gémis une fois terminé.

_- excellent, la prochaine fois je prendrais ça. _

Il n'avait pas parlé et il était toujours avec sa cuillère près de sa bouche. Il regardait mon doigt et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_- ça me donne des idées pour une prochaine soirée, lui dis-je en faisait mine de n'avoir rien vu _

_- quelles idées ?_

_- du chocolat, de la chantilly et bien sur toi et moi dans le lit. _

Je glissais mon pied sur sa cuisse puis descendis sur son sexe, je le regardais dans les yeux et souris, il bandait déjà, excellent. La soirée allait être très intéressante.

Je commençais de doux va-et-vient sur son sexe et continuais de manger ma chantilly. Il ferma les yeux de temps en temps et essaya de ne pas gémir.

_- Bella_

_- Hum _

_- Pas ici. _

Il posa sa main sur pied et l'arrêta, je bougeais mes orteils mais il recula.

_- on fera tout ce que tu veux à la maison. _

_- Et si je ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit à la maison ? _

Il se leva d'un coup

_- on y va. _

Je me levais tout aussi vite et lui souris, oh qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer cet homme. Il comprenait directement ce que je voulais. Il paya et on sortit rapidement. Une fois dans la voiture, il démarra rapidement, nous avions 10 minutes de route.

_- je ne pourrais jamais tenir Edward _

Je retirai mon shorty et le mis dans mon sac.

_- tu fais quoi ? _

_- j'ai trop envie. _

Il souffla et accéléra encore un peu, je relevais un peu ma robe et caressais ma cuisse doucement, je fermais les yeux et pencha le siège vers l'arrière.

_- ah putain_

_- je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai mais là, j'ai trop envie. _

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et descendit rapidement sur mon intimité, j'étais déjà toute mouillé, rien que pour lui.

_- hum _

_- tu es trempé. _

Il fit glisser son doigt sur toute la longueur de mon sexe et entra un doigt à l'intérieur, mon dos s'arqua et je gémis de bien être.

_- deux minutes Bella_

Il dut enlever ses doigts pour passer la vitesse mais je les remplaçais par les miens. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et la pressais fort.

_- une minute. _

_- Hum … aaahhh_

Je fis des va-et-vient en moi de plus en plus vite, j'étais tellement excité de me masturber dans cette voiture et devant lui que je sentis mon orgasme arrivait à grand pas.

_- Edward _

_- Putain. _

Il s'arrêta enfin devant l'immeuble mais pas question d'arrêter. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et retira mes doigts, les siens étaient un peu froid et me fit un effet incroyable, mon intimité était en feu, il entra directement deux doits en moi et me pompa rapidement.

_- aaahhh_

Il descendit sur mon cou et remonta sur mes lèvres. Mon orgasme était proche, trop proche pour qu'il arrête maintenant. Je me tendis d'un seul coup et jouis sur ses doigts

_- hummm … je n'aurais jamais pu attendre d'être arrivé. _

_- Tu vas me rendre fou Bella. _

_- Viens par ici. _

Je l'embrassais fougueusement et amoureusement puis on sortit de la voiture. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je lui sautais dessus, je l'embrassais comme pas permis et lui caressais le sexe avec envie.

_- aaahhh _

_- j'ai trop envie Edward _

Il me prit dans ses bras, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et dès que l'ascenseur fut à notre étage, il ouvrit rapidement la porte, je jetais mon sac dans un coin et il me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il me coucha sur le lit, releva ma robe et plongea directement sa tête entre mes cuisses, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait directement faire ça mais l'effet était trop bon pour que je l'arrête.

_- oui … aaaaahhhh_

Il entra deux doigts en moi et commença un mouvement rapide et profond. Je gémis et m'agrippais à ses cheveux.

_- oh ! oui … c'est bon … hummm_

Il lécha, mordilla et suça mon clitoris avec envie, une envie que je n'avais jamais vue, il retira ses doigts et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe puis entra sa langue en moi.

_- aaaahhhh _

Il me fit jouir après quelques minutes seulement tellement c'était bon et qu'il y mettait d'envie. Il revint vers moi et se déshabilla rapidement.

_- je ne pouvais pas attendre, me dit-il_

_- recommence quand tu veux. _

Un fois nu, il me retira ma robe et resta quelques secondes à me regarder.

_- parfait, vraiment parfait. _

Je lui souris et il enleva mon soutien gorge mais laissa le bas en place. Je voulais vraiment essayer une position donc je me mis sur lui et l'embrassais.

_- je veux essayer une position. _

_- Ok _

Je me doutais qu'il l'avait déjà fait mais je voulais vraiment le faire. Je voulais un peu commander et Edward était le partenaire idéal. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui mais dos à lui, il ne devait rien faire, seulement apprécier. C'était la position de la balançoire. J'avais été voir ça sur internet et elle me paraissait bien. Je voulais tout essayer avec Edward

Edward ne dit rien et me prit par les hanches, je le masturbais quelques secondes puis le fit entrer en moi doucement … bien vite, la sensation était trop intense et je commençais à bouger de plus en plus vite. Je m'agrippais à ses cuisses et bouger sur lui encore et encore

_- ah putain _

_- Edward … aaaahhh_

_- Aaaah ouais … plus vite_

D'habitude, c'était moi qui lui demandais ça. « _Plus vite, plus fort_ », je me sentais vraiment bien dans cette position, elle était un peu fatigante mais il entrait entièrement en moi et j'adorais ça. Je bougeais donc plus vite, je sentais mes seins bougeaient au même rythme que mes coups de rein.

Il me caressa les fesses puis prit à nouveau mes hanches en main, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans cette position et d'après ses cris et ses gémissements, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

_- hummm_

_- Bella je ne vais pas … aaaahhh putain _

Je jouis avant lui mais il me suivit directement après dans un long gémissement … quelques minutes plus tard, on refit l'amour et cette fois-ci, il prit les commandes. Je me mis sur les genoux et posa mes avant-bras sur le lit, il écarta mes cuisses et me fit l'amour sauvagement … le bonheur total. Une nuit de sexe intense … et oui, car je me réveillais vers 4h20 du matin pour boire de l'eau et je n'avais résistais à l'envie de lui sautais dessus et de lui demander de me refaire l'amour … il en était plus que ravi.

* * *

_Voilà chapitre lemon ... merci pour vos commentaires ... ça me fait super plaisir ... je compte faire 30 chapitres +/- pour cette fiction ... il y aura surement la visite d'Aro dans un prochain chapitre ... un petit problème avec James et bien sur la famille ... le bébé ... je verrais comment ça va se dérouler. _

_a bientôt merci_

_ps porte jartelle sur mon profile_


	22. Je suis désolé je sais

Noël arrivait à grand pas, dans deux jours exactement, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, le bébé et les parents d'Edward allaient débarquer.

_- enfin fini, lui dis-je_

_- pas trop tôt. _

On se jeta sur le lit et ne bougea plus pendant cinq minutes. On venait de faire deux jours de boutique pour les cadeaux de noël et j'en pouvais plus. J'avais mal aux jambes et j'avais encore quelques nausées avec certaines odeurs.

Je ne pouvais plus rentrer dans une parfumerie, il y avait toujours des parfums qui sentaient trop forts pour moi. Ça me dégoutait. Edward était partit prendre un coffret pour Rosalie, je n'ai même pas pu rentrer.

Je mis ma tête sur son torse et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais bien mieux dans les bras d'Edward, il se mit sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

_- il faudra qu'on pense à un prénom, lui dis-je_

_- oui, mais on n'est jamais d'accord. _

_- J'aime bien Lily. _

_- C'est trop … je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas. Tu te vois appelle ta fille du fond du jardin « Lily, rentre il est tard ». non vraiment pas. _

_-__ Bon ok … heu … Lila ? _

_- Non _

_- Louna_

_- C'est quoi ça ? _

_- Tu n'as pas d'idée ? _

_- Pas pour le moment, on a le temps, tu es à la fin de ton 3__e__ mois. On verra bien dans un ou deux mois. _

_- D'accord. _

On resta ainsi 20 bonnes minutes avant de ranger nos affaires, je devais faire attention à ce qu'Edward ne voit pas ce que je lui avais acheté. Ensuite, je préparais le souper pendant qu'Edward cherchait dans les petites annonces un boulot. Il voulait à tout prix travailler, même si on avait de l'argent de côté, il ne voulait pas rester comme ça à ne rien faire.

_- je peux faire une formation. Dans le secteur boursier. _

_- Travailler dans un bureau ? _

_- Pourquoi pas ? ça me changerait. _

_- C'est sûr qu'il y a moins de putes. Lui dis-je _

Il leva les yeux au ciel et colla son torse à mon dos. Les carottes étaient occupées de cuir et les pommes de terre étaient prêtes.

_- tu ne t'es pas encore remis de mon travail. _

_- savoir que tu t'es tapé des centaines de filles ne me plais pas trop c'est vrai. _

Il me rassura en toucha mon ventre et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi Bella, toi et la petite qui pousse juste ici. _

_- Je sais. _

_- Pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici ? Je t'aime. _

Il me rassurait toujours sur ses sentiments, je savais qu'il m'aimait mais, j'avais encore peur que son travail, son ancien travail refasse surface.

*****

Puis Noël était là, il était déjà 17 heures et je me dépêchais de finir les amuses bouches. Les parents d'Edward n'allaient pas tarder et le reste de sa famille allait débarquer vers 18h30.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui _

_- Tu devrais aller te laver. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer, me dit Edward_

_- Non c'est bon, j'ai presque fini. _

Il me fit tourner vers lui et m'embrassa avec une telle fougue que je sentis mes jambes tremblaient.

_- je m'occupe de tout. _

_- Ok_

Il rigola et m'embrassa dans le cou puis je me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de bain.

**PVD Edward**

Je finissais les amuses bouches puis les mis à cuirs, j'étais déjà prêt et je me sentais un peu nerveux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait de noël en famille. La table était prête, la musique était mise, j'allumais les bougies puis mis les cadeaux sous le sapin.

J'entendis Bella courir dans la chambre, elle était tout aussi stressée que moi. J'entrais dans la chambre, elle était occupée de mettre ses sous-vêtements.

_- très sexy. _

_- J'en profite, après je ne pourrais plus. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser.

_- Et ben__, t'en mettra pas_

_- Tu as toujours la solution à tout_

Je continuais de l'embrasser, je passais mes mains sur ses seins mais elle m'arrêta.

_- je dois encore me maquiller. _

_- Tu es très belle comme ça_

_- Edward_

Je repris ses lèvres avec fougue et continuais de la caresser, puis elle passa enfin ses mains dans mes cheveux et se colla à moi … puis trop tôt, on sonna à la porte.

Bella me sourit et partit dans la salle de bain

- _va ouvrir. _

Je soufflais et partis ouvrir. C'était Emmett et Rosalie avec le petit Mathis.

_- salut, dis-je _

_- salut Edward, me dit Rosalie_

_- salut, me dit Emmett_

Ils entrèrent.

_- waw, c'est très beau chez vous, me dit Rose. _

_- Merci, Bella a changé quelques trucs. _

Je rangeais leur veste et on prit place dans le salon, mon frère ne parlait pas et s'occupait de son fils.

_- tu ouvriras ton cadeau après_

_- te plait_

_- après petit monstre_

Je me détendis un peu lorsque Bella vint dire bonjour.

_- désolé, je viens juste d'avoir fini de me faire belle. _

_- Tu es toujours belle, lui dis-je_

Je vis mon frère me regarder puis reporta son intention sur Bella.

_- salut _

_- ça va ? Ce n'était pas trop la route ? _

_- non ça va. _

On sonna à la porte une deuxième fois.

_- je vais ouvrir, dis-je_

J'étais suffisamment stressé comme ça. J'ouvris la porte, c'était mes parents.

_- bonjour maman, papa. _

_- Oh je suis si contente de venir. Me dit ma mère_

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, mon père me donna la main, je ne pense qu'il s'habituait qu'on était à nouveau en contact … dix minutes plus tard, Alice et Jasper débarquèrent

_- désolé mais, la miss ici présente ne savait pas quelle chaussure mettre, me dit Jasper_

_- on n'aurait pas été en retard si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus dans la douche._

Jasper rigola mais je vis qu'il était gêné.

_- ce n'est pas vrai_

_- c'est ça, dis-je_

On prit l'apéritif au salon, j'étais content que Bella s'entendait bien avec ma famille, elle menait la conversation, je parlais un peu avec Jasper mais Emmett était distant. Il fallait que j'aie une conversation avec lui un jour.

_- un peu de vin Alice ? dis-je_

_- oh non merci, un jus d'orage c'est bien. _

Je regardais ma sœur dans les yeux, elle se mit à rougir, chose très rare pour elle.

_- tu nous le dirais si tu avais une bonne nouvelle ? _

_- quoi ? _

Je lui souris et regardais Jasper, il souriait comme un gosse de 5 cinq ans qui vient d'avoir sa première voiture téléguidée.

_- elle est enceinte. Lâcha Jasper_

_- Jasper, on avait dit qu'on attendait. _

Il l'embrassait à perde haleine.

_- on va avoir un bébé. _

Tout le monde se leva, ma mère pleura et Bella sauta au cou d'Alice, je félicitais Jasper et prit Alice dans mes bras. Elle pleura encore plus

_- félicitations_

_- merci. Ça fait que deux mois, il faut attendre pour être sûr. _

Après cette bonne nouvelle, les filles ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées, il fallut attendre 20 minutes que ma mère arrête de pleurer.

_- et si on passait à table, dit Bella. _

Tout le monde se leva et c'était partit pour passer une bonne soirée. Tout le monde parlait et rigolait, Bella amena l'entrée, tout le monde aimait ce qu'elle avait fait et vers 22h00, Mathis demanda d'ouvrir un de ses cadeaux.

Je me levais et prit un au hasard et lui tendit.

_- c'est de notre part, dit ma mère. _

_- Cool _

Il déchira le paquet, pas assez vite à son gout car il fronça les sourcils. Je l'aidais un peu, il me sourit. Je me dis que j'allais devoir faire le même avec ma fille dans quelques années. Je lui souris aussi et lui tendit son cadeau.

C'était toute une collection de mini voiture et d'avion. Il adorait les fusées, les voitures, les avions et les trains. Rosalie avait dit à Bella qu'il voulait un train, il avait vue ça à la télé et avait demandé à père noël pour avoir ça.

_- ci mamie, ci papi_

_- de rien mon grand. _

Je l'aidais à tout sortir et les étalais. Il me donna une voiture grise, un peu comme la mienne.

_- c'e sont les meilleures. Lui dis-je_

Il me donna un 4x4 noir. Comme celui d'Emmett.

_- je préfère celle-ci. Lui dis-je en montrant la grise. _

Il haussa les épaules et joua avec la grise … je jouais un peu avec lui, je sentais quelque fois des regards sur moi mais j'évitais de lever la tête.

Puis vers 23h00, Alice ne voulait plus attendre, elle prit un de ses cadeaux, on fit pareil, on s'installa dans le salon.

_- vas-y Alice, c'est de la part de Bella et moi. Dis-je_

On lui avait offert le sac Louis Vuitton qu'elle voulait tant, la dernière collection, c'était Bella qui avait été le prendre, moi, je ne m'y connaissais pas. Il y avait aussi un coffret de son parfum préféré, Chanel n°5.

_- oh mon dieu. Merci, c'est … merci. _

On passa chacun son tour. J'avais reçu un cheque cadeau pour une boutique de vêtement chic par Alice et Jasper, un week-end dans un spa de la part de mes parents pour moi et Bella, celle-ci était très contente et vu son petit air coquin, j'avais compris directement qu'on allait passer le plus clair de notre temps dans la chambre.

_- merci _

_- c'est de la part de moi et Emmett, me dit Rosalie_

_- merci _

C'était un album photo, mais pas n'importe lequel, il retraçait toute mon enfance et mon adolescence avec mon frère et ma famille. Il y avait une photo de moi et Emmett, on rigolait et on se tenait par les épaules. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je contemplais cette photo mais elle me foutait les boules.

_- heu … merci. _

_- C'est Emmett qui a mis toutes les photos. _

_- Rosalie. _

_- Quoi ? tu as passé des heures dessus, il faut bien qu'il le sache. _

_- C'est très gentil merci. Je l'avais pas celle là, dis-je en montrant la photo. _

_- Non tu es parti deux jours plus tard. On n'a pas eu le temps de la faire développer. Me dit Emmett. _

Après un moment de silence.

_- je suis désolé, leur dis-je_

_- Edward, dit ma mère_

_- Je … je m'en veux de vous avoir fait tant de mal. Je suis vraiment désolé. _

Ma mère recommençait à pleurer, ma sœur également. Bella me prit la main.

_- et si Bella ouvrait ses cadeaux, dit mon père. _

Bella en ouvrit un, c'était de la lingerie fine pour femme enceinte, très sexy avec porte jarretelle et tout le tralala.

_- merci Alice _

_- de rien_

Elle rigolait à nouveau. Bella ouvrit un autre cadeau, celui de mes parents c'était le week-end au spa donc c'était celui d'Emmett et Rosalie. Il y avait un coffret intime, du parfum et une petite robe pour le bébé.

_- merci beaucoup. _

_- Tu verras, le coffret intime est génial, dit Emmett_

_-Merci Emmett. _

_- Tu peux l'ouvrir_

_- Heu … je l'ouvrirais ce soir ou demain. _

Bella était toute rouge, Emmett la taquinait. On offrit un sac de luxe et un coffret aussi pour Rosalie, elle était très contente, elle tenait le sac près d'elle tout le temps. On avait offert un voyage de quatre jours l'Italie. Pour Emmett, j'avais pas mal hésitez, j'avais décidé de lui offrir un saut en parachute, on avait toujours dit qu'on allait en faire un mais je n'avais jamais tenue ma promesse.

_- waw. _

_- On le fera en février si tu es d'accord. _

_- Un peu ouais. Merci _

Pour Jasper, on lui avait offert un petit voyage d'une heure à bord d'un avion de chasse.

_- trop bien. Merci, c'est cool. _

_- De rien. Dit Bella. _

Personne n'avais offert le cadeau de la personne qui se trouvait à coté de lui, Bella aurait son cadeau ce soir ou demain matin et je supposais qu'elle faisait le même pour moi. Mathis dormait déjà, il ouvrirait ses cadeaux demain matin.

Tout le monde avait pris une chambre à l'hôtel juste en bas de la rue. On se reverrait demain vers 13h00, pour nous dire au revoir.

Bella proposa de mettre Mathis dans la chambre d'amis et elle mit un peu de musique, elle m'entraina hors du salon et tourna.

_- Edward aime bien cette chanson_

_- Je l'aime parce que dès que je la mets, Bella me saute dessus. _

Tout le monde rigola mais Bella me frappa gentiment et devint toute rouge

_- ce n'est pas vrai. _

Je l'embrassais et Alice vint danser, amenant Rosalie et ma mère avec elle. Je retournais avec les autres. Mon père parlait avec Jasper, je m'assis près d'Emmett.

_- je suis désolé tu sais. _

_- Je sais_

_- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?_

_- Ouais, j'ai passé des putains de journées de merde à cause de toi, tout le monde chialer tout le temps. _

_- Si j'aurais su. _

_- Arrête Edward, c'est arrivé, c'est tout, on peut plus rien faire. Maintenant, c'est bon, tu vas être papa, t'as Bella, voit plus loin. _

_- Depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils ?_

Il rigola et me regarda.

_- fais plus de conneries maintenant. _

_- Promis. _

Tout le monde partit vers 2 heures du matin, Bella rangea mais je l'arrêtais.

_- on fera ça demain, viens. _

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la chambre et s'assis sur le lit.

_- j'ai mal aux pieds. _

**PVD Bella**

Il prit quelque chose dans le tiroir, je me levais pour prendre son cadeau dans l'armoire mais il m'arrêta.

_- je … ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir … tu n'aimes pas les sacs, ni le parfum, ni les voyages et je me suis dis qu'un livre c'était trop … enfin non ça le faisait pas donc je me suis dit que … que j'allais t'offrir quelque chose de plus grand, de plus personnel. _

Il semblait tout excité et mal à l'aise en même temps.

_- normalement j'avais un texte, que j'ai appris par cœur mais je m'en souviens plus, me dit-il en rigolant. _

_- Edward qu'est-ce que _

_- Je t'aime Bella, dès l'instant ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, je savais que tu allais faire partit de ma vie, je ne savais pas à quel point. Tu m'as changé, tu as changé ma vie, tu me rends heureux et meilleur et … je vais être papa grâce à toi. J'ai fais des tas de conneries, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour beaucoup de chose mais j'ai envie de l'être avec toi et le bébé. Notre bébé. Alors … heu … _

Il souffla et se mit à genou, je retenais ma respiration, puis mon cœur s'emballa, je sentis mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et mes jambes tremblaient.

_- tu veux bien devenir ma femme Bella ? _

Je me mis à pleurer et me mit à genou en face de lui.

_- oui. _

Il me sourit et prit la bague, ma main tremblait trop.

_- je t'aime, lui dis-je _

Il essuya mes larmes et me mit la bague au doigt.

_- normalement tu dois rester debout_

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je me détachais de lui et lui donna son cadeau

_- c'est nul par rapport au tien_

_- tu as dit « oui », c'est le plus beau des cadeaux ma Bella. _

Je lui avais payé des places pour un grand récital qui allait passer à New York, trois heures de piano des plus grands musiciens.

_- c'est parfait. Comment tu as eu les places ? j'ai appelé pour les avoir mais tout était parti deux jours plus tard. _

_- J'ai appelé le jour même. J'ai vue la pub dans les rues. _

_- Merci mon ange. _

_- Je pourrais venir avec toi. _

_- Merci _

Il regarda ma bague et m'embrassa tendrement … il me plaça au milieu du lit et me fit l'amour lentement … il y avait beaucoup de préliminaires, de tendresses et de douceur. Il y avait surtout de l'amour et ça, c'était le plus important. On passa pratiquement deux heures à se caresser, s'embrasser, se toucher, faire l'amour, se faire plaisir de toutes les façons possibles, tout ça dans la tendresse.

_- bonne nuit ma Bella. _

_- Bonne nuit mon cœur. _

Je m'endormis rapidement mais juste avant Edward me prit dans ses bras et je crus entendre un « **je t'aime** », je répondis un « **moi aussi** ».

* * *

alors??? bien ou pas??? mariage????c l'un de mes plus long chapitres ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ... dites moi quoi...


	23. Chapter 23

**PVD Bella**

Et les jours passèrent plus ou moins vite, nous étions déjà en février. J'entrais doucement dans mon cinquième mois.

Edward faisait un stage depuis trois semaines dans une entreprise, il avait choisi le domaine boursier, il disait qu'il se sentait bien là bas. Je le laissais faire, il devait s'investir dans quelque chose.

J'attendais Alice pour faire les boutiques, elle en été à son quatrième mois, elle était plus que ravis que tout ce passe bien.

_- prête ?_

_- oui _

On marcha dans les rues de New York, il faisait froid mais cette journée allait nous faire du bien à toute les deux.

_- on l'a senti bouger hier soir, me dit-elle_

_- c'est vrai ?_

_- oui, pas beaucoup, une ou deux minutes. C'est merveilleux Bella. _

_- Oui, je sais. Et qu'a dit ton gynécologue ? _

_- On ne sait toujours pas, il est timide je pense. _

_- Ou elle. _

_- Oui ou elle, je pense que se sera un garçon. _

On entra dans une boutique pour vêtements. Alice s'emballa directement et partit vers les peluches en disant que c'était trop mignon.

Je partis vers les pyjamas. Notre petite fille viendrait en juin, on n'avait pas encore trouvé pour le prénom mais je ne désespérais pas, je voulais qu'elle s'appelle Lena, Edward trouvait ça un peu trop « _nunu_ » mais j'aimais beaucoup se prénom.

Je pris quelques pyjamas et une petite couverture. Alice avait deux sacs remplis, je me limitais aux choses qu'elle allait avoir besoin mais rien de plus.

On marcha pendant des heures et je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes, Alice me demanda si dans un mois, on pouvait refaire une sortie, je lui dis que je viendrais avec plaisir mais pour aujourd'hui, c'était fini.

Une fois à la maison, je mis tous les vêtements dans l'armoire, on avait juste mis un meuble dans la chambre d'ami, qui deviendrait la chambre de notre fille. Edward voulait une maison mais pour le moment, j'aimais assez notre appartement.

On avait juste peint les murs en gris très clair et mis un moquette rose pale, il y avait aussi un miroir avec les bords rose.

Je soulevais mon pull et regardais mon ventre, ça prenait forme, peu à peu. Je grossissais un peu plus chaque semaine et ça me faisait peur. J'étais bien dans ma peau mais à chaque fois que je regardais mon ventre, c'était comme une alarme qui me prévenait que dans 4 mois, je serais maman.

Et puis ça venait comme ça, je repensais à mes parents et mon frère, morts. Je n'en parlais jamais, j'y pensais le moins possible et j'évitais de regarder les photos de familles. Mais, là, je me demandais comment j'allais faire sans ma mère, mon père et mon frère.

Est-ce qu'ils me voyaient ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient fiers de moi ? Est-ce que ma mère ou mon père me détestait d'être entrer dans cette boite ? Que serait devenu mon frère si je ne lui avais pas donné de l'argent ? Toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponses. Pour toujours.

_- je suis désolé, dis-je à mon frère. _

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à présent, je dus m'asseoir par terre pour ne pas tomber, je revoyais son visage, en manque de drogue, triste, me suppliant de l'aider et moi tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est de lui donner mes derniers 50$.

Comment mes parents pouvaient me pardonner ça ? Qu'avez pensé mon frère les dernières minutes de sa vie ? Avait-il seulement pensé à moi ?

Moi, je pensais à lui tous les jours.

_- Bella ? _

Deux bras forts me prirent dans ses bras.

_- c'est le bébé ? Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- je suis désolé. _

_- Pour quoi ? Bella qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _

Je revoyais le visage de mon frère en face de moi. Comment ais-je pu lui donner cet argent ? Je savais que c'était mal pour lui. Mes parents étaient morts à cause de moi et à présent, j'allais être maman. Quelle mère ferais-je ? J'avais tué toute ma famille

_- Bella ? _

Edward criait à présent, je voyais à quel point il était inquiet, il ne comprenait pas.

_- je m'en veux tellement_

_- de quoi tu parles Bella ? BELLA. _

_- Mon frère, mes parents. Oh mon dieu Edward, c'est de ma faute. _

_- Oh non tu ne vas pas faire ça, tu ne vas pas culpabiliser Bella, c'était un accident. _

_- Je lui ai donné les 50$. _

_- Il les aurait trouvé de toute façon, regarde moi. _

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux, c'était trop dur.

_- tu m'as sauvé moi. Je serais mort aujourd'hui sans toi. _

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre et m'allongea sur le lit, il retira ses chaussures et vint se me prendre dans ses bras.

_- c'était un accident Bella. _

_- C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. _

_- Bien sur que non. Je sais par expérience que si tu ne lui aurais pas donné cet argent, il l'aurait trouvé ailleurs et dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait. _

Après tout ce temps, c'était maintenant que je devais craquer.

_- je t'aime et sans toi, je serais mort Bella, on ne serait pas là, ensemble. Tu n'attendrais peut être pas une petite fille et je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de devenir papa. _

_- Ils me manquent tellement._

_- Je suis là, je serais toujours là. _

Il me fallu une petite heure pour me calmer, Edward me bordait et me disait des choses apaisantes. Il me caressait le ventre doucement, le bébé choisit ce moment de calme pour se montrer.

_- elle bouge, lui dis-je_

_- je le sens. _

Je relevais mon t-shirt, le spectacle était tout simplement impressionnant. Je l'avais déjà vue mais Edward l'avais que sentit.

_- Waw_

On voyait bien qu'elle se tournait.

_- tu as mal ? dit-il doucement_

_- non_

Il posa doucement sa main sur mon ventre mais le bébé n'était pas là, je mis sa main sur mon bas ventre, elle donnait des coups de pieds.

_- salut toi. _

Il regardait mon ventre comme un chef d'œuvre. Il fixait les petites bosses qui bougeaient doucement.

_- je t'envie tu sais. _

_- Tu veux mes vergetures ?_

_- Tu peux la sentir toi. _

_- Toi aussi. _

_- Ce n'est pas pareil. _

Il mit sa joue sur mon ventre et caressa doucement mon ventre. J'étais à nouveau calme, me disant que je devais avancer pour lui, pour elle et lui donnait une famille stable.

_- elle m'a donné un coup de pied. _

_- Elle t'aime déjà. _

_- Tu crois ? _

_- J'en suis sûre. Il y a qu'avec toi qu'elle fait ça, elle montre déjà qui commande. _

_- C'est moi qui commande. Dit-il en rigolant. _

Elle lui donna un coup sur sa main, ce qui me fit rire.

_- elle n'est pas de ton avis je pense. _

_- Attend quand elle aura 16 ans. _

_- Tu seras un papa poule, tu ne seras pas lu dire non_

_- Si c'est comme avec toi, pas de risque que je lui dise non. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement, gardant sa main sur mon ventre.

_- je t'aime tu sais, lui dis-je_

_- moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. Je suis là, je serais toujours là. _

Je préparais le diner pendant qu'Edward prit sa douche, j'avais fait des lasagnes, ça fait un bail que j'en avais plus fait et j'avais une terrible envie de lasagne.

_- ça sent bon. Lasagne._

_- Oui, j'en avais envie. _

Il piqua dans la sauce mais se brula.

_- houa c'est chaud_

_- c'est bien fait pour toi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas piquer dans le plat. _

Il me fit un baiser bruyant dans le cou et posa ses mains sur mes fesses, je ressenti directement des petits papillons dans mon bas ventre. J'étais, depuis une ou deux semaines, très sensible a ses caresses et ses baisers et il le savait très bien. Il en profitait au maximum.

_- arrête, tu sais que je ne vais pas savoir me tenir, lui dis-je_

_- on est que tous les deux, qui a dit que tu devais te tenir ? _

_- mon ventre, j'ai super faim. _

Je me laissais pas avoir cette fois-ci, je l'embrassais et posa le plat sur la table. Il était en boxer et t-shirt

_- tu sais qu'on est en hiver. _

_- Quand je te vois, je me sens encore en été, j'ai super chaud là tout un coup. _

Ne m'en parle pas. On mangea tranquillement et il me parla de son boulot, il se sentait vraiment bien. Ce n'était pas très gratifiant mais il appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était fait quelques amis.

_- amies ou amis ?_

_- amis, miss jalouse. _

_- Je ne suis pas jalouse. _

Il débarrassa pendant que je partis prendre ma douche, je mis une petite nuisette pour cette nuit. Il allait me réchauffer. Je mis la crème qu'il aimait sentir sur moi.

J'entrais dans la chambre, il lisait un bouquin, une première. Je fermais la porte et je le voyais sourire.

_- tu as envie de moi maintenant ? lui dis-je_

Il regarda ma nuisette, transparente et … l'absence de sous-vêtement.

_- intéressant. _

Je me mis sous la couette et me colla à lui.

_- tu lis quoi ? _

_- c'est pour mon travail, les astuces et tout. On s'en fout, j'ai autre chose à faire là. _

_- comme ?_

_- satisfaire ma future femme. _

Ça me faisait toujours bizarre qu'il dise ça. On avait prévu de se marier après l'accouchement, lorsque le bébé aurait six mois, on le laisserait quelques jours à ses parents et je deviendrais officiellement madame Cullen.

_- quoi ? _

Je sursautais légèrement.

_- rien, j'étais dans mes pensées. _

_- Tu … tu ne veux plus te marier ?_

_- Quoi ? Bien sur que j'ai envie de me marier. Je me disais juste … j'ai hâte de devenir madame Cullen. Et j'ai hâte que tu porte une alliance, au moins je serais rassuré. _

Il rigola et vint se mettre sur moi, sans pour autant peser sur mon ventre.

_- ah ma Bella, tu es impossible. _

Il retira ma nuisette et embrassa ma poitrine doucement.

_- comment peux-tu croire qu'une autre femme pourrait me rendre plus heureux ? _

_- tu es trop beau et ton sourire trop sexy pour que je ne sois pas jalouse. _

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit.

_- je suis sexy ? _

_- non, tu as mal entendu. _

Tout en me regardant et en souriant de façon très sexy, il écarta mes jambes et sa tête disparue entre mes cuisses. Il passa juste sa langue sur mon sexe et souffla doucement dessus. Je me cambrais sous la sensation.

_- je suis sexy ? _

_- tu es pas mal. _

Il repassa sa langue doucement et tourna celle-ci sur mon clitoris. Un petit cri sortit de ma bouche.

_- je ne suis pas sexy alors ? _

_- si je te dis que tu es incroyablement sexy, tu continueras ? _

_- hum je ne sais pas, si tu le penses pas ce n'est pas la peine. _

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le regardais d'une façon que je voulais désireuse qu'il continu, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Je le trouvais sexy quoi qu'il fasse

_- tu es plus que sexy, tu es parfait et je t'aime. _

Il embrassa mon bas ventre doucement et son visage se perdit entre mes cuisses. Il me fit crier plus d'une fois, j'avais mal aux mains à force de tirer sur les draps et mon orgasme fut merveilleux … comme les trois qui suivirent.

* * *

voilà ... un peu de souvenirs triste pour Bella ... je commence a calé pour cette fiction donc si vous avez des idées je serais ravie d'écrire ce que vous aimeriez pour cette histoire :)

j'ai trouvé une vidéo sur youtube sur une femme enceinte de 5 mois et demi et que son bébé bouge ... on le voit bien ... qualité pas très bonne mais c'est impressionnant vous verrez (profil)

il y a aussi la nuisette que Bella porte à la fin.

* * *

Je me suis inscrite sur le meilleur **forum lemon **... je vous laisse l'adresse ici et sur le profil.

.


	24. jai envie de toi

**PVD Edward**

Je fus réveillé par des caresses et des baisers dans mon dos. Je gémis doucement.

_- Edward_

_- Hum _

_- J'ai envie de toi_

Je me mis difficilement sur le dos, je n'arrivais même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Bella en profita pour m'embrasser le torse et mettre sa main dans mon boxer. Je gémis doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'emmena dans un baiser langoureux.

Je lui rendis son baiser et lui retirais son pyjama. Elle retira mon boxer, je la mis sur le coté, collant mon torse à son dos et la caressais tendrement. Elle gémit de bien être mais je n'étais pas assez rapide pour elle, elle posa ma main sur son sein et replia sa jambe, j'étais déjà dur et malgré la fatigue, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire l'amour et de la faire jouir.

_- merci mon ange. Dit-elle haletante_

Je lui souris et caressais son ventre.

_- je n'ose même pas regarder l'heure. Lui dis-je_

_- trois heures. _

Elle me fit une petite moue désolée et m'embrassa tendrement.

_- J'avais trop envie. _

Je rigolais et la collais à mon torse, je l'embrassais doucement dans le cou, elle s'endormit doucement dans mes bras.

Ça faisait déjà trois fois cette semaine et on était que jeudi. Elle était à son 7e mois et je n'avais jamais vu une femme avoir autant envie de sexe de ma vie et je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à être fatigué rapidement mais là, j'étais épuisé et vidé.

J'avais du mal à me lever le matin pour aller au boulot et dès que je rentrais, soit j'avais le droit aux bisous et câlins soit à rien du tout, et rien c'était rien. Elle se rattrapait en pleine nuit cependant, sauf que moi, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna à 7h00, Bella dormait encore, je pris mon petit déjeuner et partis sous la douche et là encore, à croire qu'elle m'entendait dans son sommeil, elle me rejoignit chaque matin dans la douche avec son petit sourire en coin.

_- je vais en retard Bella _

Mon corps me trahit et je vis qu'elle souriait.

_- avant de partir au travail. _

_- tu me fais le coup à chaque fois. Je suis épuisé et je ne sais même pas comment il arrive encore à monter, lui dis-je en mettant ma serviette autour de ma taille_

_- je vois bien que tu as plus envie. Je suis une grosse baleine et tu as plus envie. _

_- Quoi ? Bella en quatre jours, on a fait l'amour 9 fois, tu te rends compte ? Il faut juste que je récupère. _

_- Ben je te laisserais récupérer crois-moi, je te demanderais plus rien avant un looonngg moment Cullen. _

Je me préparais et partis dans la cuisine, Bella mangeais une énorme assiette de pancakes. Je préférais ne rien dire avant qu'elle me lance l'assiette à la figure.

_- je vois Emmett et Jasper après le boulot_

_- fais comme tu veux, c'est ta vie après tout, je n'ai rien à dire_

_- tu es très sexy quand tu dis n'importe quoi. Je t'aime à ce soir. _

Je l'embrassais presque de force et partis au travailler.

**PVD Bella**

Je mangeais mon énorme mont de pancakes et caressais mon ventre.

_- ouais, papa a plus envie. _

Je m'en voulais déjà de lui avoir fais cette petite scène, il avait vraiment l'air fatigué mais quand je me réveillais la nuit et que je le voyais près de moi, mon bas ventre émettait des petites vibrations et il fallait qu'Edward calme tout ça, j'en avais envie tout le temps.

Je me promis de lui faire un bon repas pour le diner et de le laisser tranquille ce soir et cette nuit et peut-être demain matin. On verra pour le dernier point.

Je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant, il me chouchoutait et me disait toujours à quel point j'étais belle et désirable. Il m'avait acheté une petite nuisette pour femme enceinte et je voyais ses yeux pétillaient de désir.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Alice et Rosalie. Il me fallait des vêtements pour finir ma grossesse, je voulais prendre une robe longue et il me fallait quelques accessoires. J'avais déjà tout acheté mais Alice pas encore, elle voulait acheter plusieurs petites choses chaque fois plutôt qu'une fois d'un coup. Elle aimait tellement être enceinte.

_- je le déteste. _

_- Bonjour Alice_

Rosalie entra également avec de grands yeux.

_- monsieur est fatigué, non mais tu y crois ça. _

Je lui donnais un jus d'orange et un verre pour Rosalie. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire.

_- comment va le bébé ? demanda Rosalie_

_- elle va bien. Elle pousse doucement. _

_- Moi, il bouge toujours, ça me fais mal des fois. _

_- C'est normal Alice, lui dis Rosalie_

_- Edward m'a fait le même coup ce matin, il est épuisé, il m'a dit. _

_- Jasper m'a dit « **vue que tu me prends pour ton objet sexuelle, laisse moi le temps de recharger mes batterie, ce soir je vais boire un verre avec Edward et Emmett, je t'aime **»_

_- Emmett aussi était comme ça mais c'était vraiment à la fin. J'étais toujours en manque, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas me vexé en disant qu'il en pouvait plus et qu'il aimerait souffler un peu, je me suis senti mal pour lui. on le faisait uniquement parce que moi j'en avais envie, il n'avait pas trop le choix, je lui faisais la gueule sinon. _

On ne parla pas pendant au moins deux minutes puis je soufflais

_- je culpabilise maintenant. Lui dis-je_

_- moi aussi, dit Alice _

_- laissez-lui un peu de répit et vous verrez que quand c'est lui qui viendra, ce sera encore mieux. Je vous conseille d'attendre jusqu'à samedi même et le faire dans la nuit comme ça, tout le dimanche vous pouvez rester dans le lit. _

_- samedi ? cria presque Alice_

_- laisse-le respirer Alice. _

On fit les boutiques et on parla toute l'après midi. J'achetais des vêtements pour ma grossesse mais aussi deux ensembles de lingerie et une petite nuisette bleue en soie. Je trouvais aussi des huiles de massage parfumées. Ça nous fera pas de tord de toute façon.

**PVD Edward**

Après le boulot, je partis directement au café voir Emmett et Jasper. Ils étaient déjà là et c'était mon imagination ou Jasper avait l'air aussi fatigué que moi ?

_- ah le voilà_

_- salut les gars_

_- salut _

Emmett me tendit une bière, je bus presque la moitié d'un coup. Ça faisait du bien, je retirais ma veste et soufflais un fois assis.

_- comment va Bella ? demanda Jasper_

_- elle est en pleine forme. _

_- Par contre toi … _

_- Elle me saute dessus toutes les nuits. _

_- Y a pire non ? demanda Emmett_

_- Ta frangine est pareil, elle vient même à mon boulot, tu te rends compte ? elle prend un rendez-vous pour une heure. _

On rigola mais je le comprenais tout à fait.

_- ah les femmes enceinte, je ferais un autre bébé à Rose uniquement pour ça. _

_- J'aime Bella, c'est toute ma vie et je tuerais pour elle mais là, j'en peu plus. Elle m'a réveillé à 2h30 ce matin et m'a presque sauter dessus dans la douche, puis elle m'a bien sur fait la gueule parce que j'étais en retard et je n'ose même pas rentrer chez moi. _

_- Pauvre Eddy. Tu as eu des centaines de femmes dans ton lit et tu n'arrive pas à satisfaire ta propre femme ? rigola Emmett_

_- Neuf fois en quatre jours. je veux bien mais là, je suis vraiment fatigué_.

Au fil de la conversation, je me rendis compte que c'était pareil pour Jasper et ça été comme ça pour Emmett, il nous avoua qu'il le faisait plus pour lui faire plaisir et évitez qu'elle lui fasse la gueule toute la journée.

_- fichue hormones_

Je rentrais vers 18h30, j'avais mis plus de temps que prévu, je stressais un peu, je ne voulais pas que Bella soit mal par ma faute, j'allais lui en parler et attendre sa réaction.

**PVD Bella**

Je culpabilisais un peu vis-à-vis d'Edward, Rosalie m'avait bien dit que c'était normal d'avoir envie mais il fallait choisir le bon moment, elle comprenait Edward d'être un peu fatigué. Dès qu'il rentrait d'un boulot, je lui sautais dessus. J'avais trop d'amour et d'envie pour le laisser respirer.

Donc, je pris sur moi et me promis que jusqu'à samedi, ça allait être que pour lui et que je le forcerais pas. J'étais passé chez l'esthéticienne avec les filles, épilation et manucure toute la journée. Une vraie après midi fille.

Une fois rentré, j'avais pris ma douche, mis une crème parfumée et mes sous-vêtements. J'avais mis un pantalon de pyjama et un top pour femme enceinte. J'avais toujours trop chaud en ce moment.

Je lui préparais de la mousse au chocolat ainsi que du chili corn carne, je ne raffolais pas de ce plat mais Edward adorait, j'avais demandé la recette à Esmée. J'avais acheté une bouteille de vin blanc, son préféré et avais mis de la musique douce en fond. La table était mise.

Edward entra vers 18h30. Je restais dans la cuisine et continuais le plat. Je l'entendis venir et il s'arrêta devant la table.

_- bonne journée ? demandais-je_

_- heu … oui_

_- je prépare le diner, tu as le temps d'aller prendre ta douche. _

_- Tout va bien ? _

_- Oui _

Je lui fis un sourire et le pris dans mes bras. Il me fit un baiser dans le cou et je dus me retenir de ne pas lui demander de me faire l'amour sur la table.

_-je suis désolé pour cette nuit et … toutes les autres nuits. _

_- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Bella _

_- Je sais, le coupais-je. Je suis désolé, je ferais des efforts. _

_- Ok … heu_

_- Il reste encore dix minutes, tu peux prendre ta douche. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement et partit dans la salle de bain. Encore une fois, je dus mettre tout mon self contrôle en marche pour ne pas le rejoindre sous la douche où il était nu et … stop.

Je lui versais un peu de vin et moi du jus de pomme, il revint dix minutes plus tard et y a que là, que je remarquais ses cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_- je peux t'aider ? _

_- non, assied-toi, je m'occupe de tout. _

Il eu un petit sourire et s'assit. Je lui rapportais son assiette et pris la mienne.

_- j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de te faire pardonner Bella_

_- c'est le cas. Je sais que je veux toujours … heu enfin tu sais mais je n'arrive pas à me métriser lorsque tu es dans les parages. _

_- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déranger, j'ai juste demandé … je voudrais juste faire une nuit complète. _

_- Ok. Je serais sage. _

Il rigola et commença à manger.

_- excellent. _

_- J'ai demandé la recette à ta mère_

_- Elle la donnait ? _

_- Ben oui. _

_- Tu lui as dit quoi pour ça ? _

_- Que je devais me faire pardonné car depuis des semaines, je te saute dessus et que tu en peux plus. Elle a rigolé et me la donnait. _

Il mangea son dessert et on partit dormir vers 22h00. On s'embrassa un moment puis je me blottis contre le torse d'Edward, il parut surpris mais ne dit rien.

_- je t'aime _

_- moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et je le rejoignis peu de temps après. Je me réveillais vers 4h00 pour aller aux toilettes mais rester forte et me rendormi dans ses bras … vivement samedi soir. Je voulais aller au restaurant et pourquoi pas au cinéma, ce faire une soirée en amoureux.

* * *

Voilà … désolé, il n'est pas long mais je voulais montrer les envies de femmes enceinte de Bella. En pleine nuit et tout le temps … pauvre Edward.

Vu que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'idée je vais faire le prochain chapitre sur les deux jours où Bella doit faire abstinence et une petite soirée en amoureux et peut être un Lemon

A bientôt merci pour vos commentaire je suis plus que ravie.

photo nuisette profil :)


	25. imagine un peu quand on aura 70 ans

**PVD Edward**

Je me réveillais en plein de forme, j'avais bien dormi et Bella ne m'avait pas demandé lui faire l'amour à 4h00 du matin. Je l'avais senti sortir du lit mais après, plus rien. Je regardais l'heure, 7h00, je bossais à 8h00 aujourd'hui.

Bella n'était plus dans le lit, je me rendis compte à quel point il était grand sans elle, il était vide aussi. Je ne pourrais jamais plus dormir sans elle, j'y étais trop habitué maintenant. Je mis juste un t-shirt avec mon boxer et partis à la cuisine. Il y avait une musique entrainant à la télé.

L'odeur des pancakes me rendait encore plus en forme, je me mis juste à l'entrée de la cuisine et souris Bella dansait et chantait tout en préparant le petit déjeuner.

_- bonjour_

Elle me sourit et vint m'embrasser.

_- bonjour, bien dormi ?_

_- très bien oui_

Elle me servit le petit déjeuner et vint se mettre sur mes genoux. Elle paraissait de très très bonne humeur.

_- en forme ? _

_- ouais. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai mais je suis en pleine forme. _

_- Je vois ça. _

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, je la serrais dans mes bras et caressais doucement son ventre, le bébé en profita pour bouger. Je passais ma main sous son haut tout en l'embrassant.

_- elle n'arrête pas de bouger. _

Je remontais son haut et regardais son ventre. C'était dur et bien rond, Bella avait tout prit devant. Je caressais du bout des doigts son ventre.

_- je vais encore grossir. _

_- J'espère bien, j'adore ton ventre. _

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui le porte. _

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? _

Elle me regarda et caressa son ventre, la petite lui donna un petit coup.

_- si, j'aime bien. _

_- je veux pleins de bébés. _

Elle arrêta ses mouvements et se leva.

_- comment ça pleins de bébés ? _

_- ben … trois ou quatre. _

_- Quatre ? mais … c'est beaucoup quatre bébés. _

_- Ben trois alors_

_- Deux. Ok. Mais pas plus_

Je me levais et colla mon torse à son dos, je pris son ventre entre mes mains, enfin le plus que je pouvais.

_- imagine un peu quand on aura 70 ans et que nos quatre enfants viendront nous rendre visite avec leur propre enfant. On aura une grande famille et on sera des petits vieux tout heureux. _

Elle rigola et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_- on verra. On va déjà s'occuper de cette petite qui est là ok ? _

_- d'accord. _

Je mangeais, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas dit non. Je voulais une grande famille, je voulais pleins d'enfants avec Bella.

**PVD Bella**

Quatre enfants, il va me tuer celui là. Je veux bien un deuxième enfant plus tard mais quatre. Il croit quoi ? On voit que ce n'est pas lui qui les portent, en plus, j'ai terriblement peur de l'accouchement.

Heureusement qu'on va à des cours pour la respiration et la préparation à l'accouchement. On va aussi à quelques cours pour changer, laver un bébé et on lit beaucoup de chose aussi. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a un fossé.

_- au fait, tu veux qu'on aille au ciné ce soir ? Et un restau avant ? _

_- ouais, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une soirée rien que tous les deux. _

_- Quel restaurant ?_

_- Choisis. Je te fais confiance. Bon moi je vais prendre une douche. _

Je soufflais et pris mon courage à deux mains pour ne pas aller sous la douche avec lui. Il fallait attendre ce soir ou demain, c'est lui qui viendrait, il doit prendre des forces.

*****

Edward rentrait seulement à 18h00, je voulais déjà être prête lorsqu'il rentrerait. Je pris ma douche, mis de la crème parfumée, des sous-vêtements en dentelle et robe noire. Je voulais qu'il me trouve sexy et désirable, j'avais vraiment envie de lui, c'était comme une drogue pour moi. Je fis bien mes cheveux et me maquillait légèrement.

_- Bella ?_

Je sursautais, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je sortis de la salle de bain.

_- Bella ?_

_- Je suis là._

Il se retourna et il s'arrêta net en me voyant. Il me regarda de la tête au pied.

_- waw. _

_- Qu'est-__ce que tu en dis ?_

Il s'approcha et me sourit

_- tu es parfaite. _

_- Tu as du louper la partie de mon ventre dans ton observation._

_- Tu as tord. _

Il se pencha et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, je posais mes mains dans son dos et me collais un peu plus à lui. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne m'avait pas touché. Je gémis sur sa bouche et il arrêta.

_- je vais prendre une douche_

_- ok _

Il me fit un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres et me donna une tape sur les fesses.

_- respire Bella, dis-je tout bas_

Je sais que je devais lui laisser le temps mais j'avais trop envie de lui. Ses baisers, ses caresses me manquaient. Je mis mes chaussures et mis un peu de musique.

Pendant quelques minutes, je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé. Ma rencontre avec Edward, nos moments passés ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais. Je me souviens du premier baiser ou encore de ma première fois avec lui, c'était tellement parfait.

La fois où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte et sa réaction. Puis maintenant, il voulait tellement cet enfant et il était content, il en voulait plusieurs et avec moi, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Il m'avait demandé en mariage et j'avais dit oui, j'allais devenir madame Cullen dans moins d'un an. Qui aurait cru que tout ceci allait se finir comme ça ?

_- à quoi tu penses ?_

Je poussais un petit cri et sursautais dans ses bras. Mon cœur s'était emballé.

_- désolé. _

_- C'est rien _

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et posais mes mains sur les siennes.

_- ça va ? me demanda Edward_

_- oui, je repensais juste à notre vie. _

- …

_- ce serait à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose. Je rentrerais dans cette boite. _

_- J'ai vu la cassette Bella. _

Pendant cinq secondes, je me demandais de quoi il parlait mais lorsque je compris, je me figeais dans ses bras. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Moi, je ne m'en rappelais plus, je ne me souvenais presque plus de cette soirée.

_- quand ?_

_- quand j'ai démissionné, Aro me l'a donnée. _

_- Elle est où ?_

_- Je l'ai brulée. _

Je fis pour me retourner mais il me garda près de son corps.

_- je ne voulais pas que tu revives ça. _

_- Merci, lui dis-je doucement. _

Il me laissa me retourner. Il me sourit et me caressa le visage doucement.

_- je t'aime tu sais. Lui dis-je_

_- moi aussi je t'aime. _

Je lui souris et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser et l'approfondit. À nouveau, je me sentais frissonner dans ses bras, gémir sur sa bouche et mes mains se logèrent dans ses cheveux encore un peu humide.

_- on ferait mieux d'aller manger, lui dis-je_

_- oui _

Je reculais d'un pas et soufflais, fichue hormones. Il fallait encore attendre jusqu'à demain. Ne pas le forcer, ne pas lui sauter dessus, inspirer, respirer. Tu peux le faire Bella.

_- il y a encore deux jours, tu n'aurais pas fait ça, me dit-il. _

_- Oui mais j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Alice et Rosalie et je dois te laisser souffler. Pour moi c'est facile, je ne travaille pas. J'ai toujours envie, c'est comme ça, j'en avais déjà envie avant de tomber enceinte, j'y peux rien, quand tu es là …_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un peu surprise par cet élan fougueux, je restais les yeux ouverts et bras près du corps pendant … deux secondes puis avec tout le courage que j'avais, je le repoussais.

_- samedi. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- On fera l'amour samedi, demain soir mais pas avant. _

_- Je suis en pleine forme. _

_Oui je sais et moi aussi mais … samedi. _

Il me colla un peu contre le mur et me sourit, le courage passa de 10 à 6 directement.

_- pourquoi tu veux attendre ? M__e dit-il en plongeant dans mon cou. _

_- parce que se sera encore mieux après et … et que … heu … heu _

_- je n'ai plus trop faim, me dit-il_

6 à 3

_- j'ai mis une robe, ce n'est pas pour rien. _

_- Je me ferais un plaisir de te l'enlever. _

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre et m'allongea.

3 à 0.

_- je suis désolé de t'avoir dis que c'était trop mais maintenant je suis prêt. Si on reste à une fois ou peut-être deux par jour et on n'oublie les réveilles en pleine nuit, je te ferais tout ce que tu veux. _

_- Tout ?_

_- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux._

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui sourit …

* * *

LEMON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE J … j'espère qu'il vous aura plu … je viens de le finir … dsl pour le fautes.

Il y a que 4 pages sur Word, c'est court mais je voulais vraiment poster un chapitre ce week-end. Je vous promets un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois. Je serais en vacance dans une semaine donc voilà merci.


	26. je suis morte

_- Oh mon dieu !_

Je m'écroulais sur lui et eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je me mis sur le dos, car mon ventre commençait à me gêner et remis la couverture sur moi. Edward m'embrassa dans le cou et me caressa à nouveau.

_- Edward_

_- Hum _

_- J'en peux plus mon ange. _

Il était toujours essoufflé et releva la tête, même avec une mine fatigué, des cheveux en pétard et de la sueur il était sexy.

_- C__'est une blague ? _

_- Oh __! non mon cœur, je suis… morte. _

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui me réveillais__ toutes les nuits pour faire l'amour ? _

_- Si,__ mais là, j'en peux plus. _

Il me sourit et me donna un baiser plein de tendresse

_- Il__ est 3 heures du matin Edward et on n'a pas arrêté depuis 19 h. Je suis calmée maintenant. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Tu n'en __as pas assez ? demandais-je surprise._

_- Oh que si, mais je voulais te montrer ce que ça faisait de ne jamais avoir dix minutes de répits. _

_- Oh ! Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai adoré ce… ces petits moments. _

_- Je ne peux même plus marcher, dit-il_

_- Moi je dois aller faire pipi._

Je me levais et partis me soulager. Je passais mon visage sous l'eau et me nettoyer un peu puis retournais dans le lit. Edward était sur le ventre, bouche ouverte et il dormait déjà comme un bébé.

Je me mis sur le côté et lui caressais doucement le dos. Il soupira d'aise et je m'endormis doucement, comblée et heureuse.

*****

Je me réveillais vers 8h30, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et vu la nuit que j'avais passée, j'aurais dû dormir plus longtemps, mais j'avais mal au dos et j'avais faim aussi. Je mis une nuisette pour femme enceinte ainsi que des sous-vêtements et mon peignoir en soie.

Nous étions qu'en avril et il faisait encore froid, c'était assez rare. Je préparais des tartines grillées pour moi et un bol de café, je pressais des oranges pour Edward et commença à manger quand on sonna à la porte.

_- à __9 h? dis-je _

Un samedi en plus, qui pouvait venir aussi tôt? Je refermais mon peignoir et fis un peu mes cheveux. J'ouvris la porte et me figeais sur place.

_- Bonjour__ Bella._

_- Q__u'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _

_- Je__ dois voir Edward._

_- Il __n'a plus rien à voir avec vous ?_

_- Je peux __entrer ?_

Face à Aro, je n'osais pas trop le mettre en colère. Il n'était pas très tendre avec les gens qui le contrariaient et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon bébé.

_- Oui._

Il entra, je me sentais nauséeuse, je n'aimais pas du tout qu'il vienne chez moi, surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec James.

_- Il__ dort encore, je vais le réveiller. Lui dis-je._

_- M__erci. _

Je commençais à paniquer, je ne me sentais pas bien et je ne me sentais pas du tout en sécurité avec lui chez moi. J'entrais dans la chambre en vitesse et secouais Edward.

_- Bella, il est tôt__. _

_- Edward, réveille-toi._

Il avait surement dû entendre le ton paniqué que j'employais, car il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement.

_- Qu'est-ce qui__ se passe ? C'est le bébé ? _

_- N__on. Aro est dans le salon. _

_- QUOI ?_

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, il veut te voir. _

Il se leva, encore nu comme un ver et mis un boxer et son jean. Je lui passais un t-shirt.

_- Ça__ va, toi ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? _

_- Non__. _

_- Tu es toute blanche Bella_

_- J'ai un peu peur Edward. _

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et m'embrassa.

_- Tu__ sais quoi ? Tu vas manger un peu et tu me laisses avec lui OK?_

_- D__'accord. _

Il sortit en premier de la chambre, je le collais tellement que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Aro, je le bousculai.

_- Vous__ voulez un café ? _

_- Avec__ plaisir. _

_- Aro, dit Edward_

_- Edward. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais bien et toi ?_

_- On fait aller. _

Il prit place dans le salon pendant que je rapportais deux cafés.

_- C'__est pour quand ? Le bébé. _

_- En juin. _

_- Dans deux mois. _

_- Un peu moins, lui dis-je. _

Je repartis manger dans la cuisine, il devait parler à Edward et même si je mourais d'envie de savoir pourquoi, je les laissais seuls.

**PVD Edward**

_- Je__ t'avais dit de ne jamais venir ici, Aro. _

_- C'est une urgence. Me dit-il_

_- Je t'écoute. _

_- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Edward. _

_- Je ne fais plus ça Aro. _

Il but un peu de café et regarda notre appartement. Il avait vieilli, en quelques mois, il avait pris au moins cinq ans.

_- Je__ ne suis pas guérie, j'en ai plus que pour deux ans. _

_- Je__ ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens chez moi Aro. _

_- James n'est plus là. _

Je serais la mâchoire en entendant ce prénom. Je me souvenais trop de ce qu'il avait fait à Bella, elle n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs semaines et faisait quelques fois des cauchemars avec James dedans.

_- Et__ Tanya est morte d'une overdose. _

_- Quoi ? Comment… personne ne regardait après ? _

_- Laurent est encore le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance et Alec aussi, il y a un petit nouveau Dimitri, mais il aime surtout avoir les filles et la drogue pour rien. Les clients ne sont pas très contents et j'en perds un peu plus chaque mois. _

_- Tu sais que je ne peux pas Aro. J'ai été appelé chez les flics, mon dossier est vierge maintenant, Bella va accoucher dans deux mois, j'ai à nouveau ma famille. Je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, je ne bois plus, je ne me drogue plus, j'ai plus de soucis avec les flics. Désolé Aro. C'est non. _

Il se leva et je vis Bella revenir au salon, je me levais et me mis directement en face d'elle. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur.

_- J'__ai encore tes contrats Edward, j'ai encore les vidéos, j'ai encore plein de trucs contre toi. _

_- C'est une menace ? _

Mon ton avait claqué, il était froid et j'étais surpris de mon sang. Aro regarda Bella puis son ventre.

_- Je__ n'aurais pas dû passer. Me dit-il_

_- effectivement. _

_- Je te proposais 20 000$ pour un petit voyage de trois jours._

_- J'ai dit non, j'ai un boulot maintenant. _

Il se posta devant moi et souffla

_- Tu__ gagnes quoi ? 1500 $ ? 2000 $ par mois ? Tu vas avoir un enfant Edward, 20 000 $ ça ne se refuse pas. _

_- On n'a pas besoin de votre argent, dit Bella._

_- Un enfant, ça coute cher. _

_- On a les moyens. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi. _

Aro n'était pas très content que ce fût une femme qui lui parle comme ça.

_- Pour__ qui tu te prends ? Sans Edward tu serais occupé de faire la pute comme toutes les autres. _

_- Ça ne va pas non ? lui dis-je _

_- Elle t'a embobiné Edward_

_- Sors d'ici, je ne veux pas de ce travail et ne lui parle pas comme ça. _

_- C'est grâce à moi que tu es avec elle aujourd'hui. _

_- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. _

_- Tu es devenu un lâche Edward. _

_- Il a changé, ça ne fait pas de lui un lâche. Dit Bella_

_- Toi, ta gueule. _

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que je le collais déjà contre le mur.

_- Ne__ lui parle pas comme ça, c'est ma femme que ça te plaise ou non. Tu es ici chez nous et tu oses l'insulter? Tu as de la chance que je ne t'en mets pas une Aro. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi. _

Il remit convenablement son manteau et sortit.

_- Tu__ ne me verras jamais plus Edward. Mais dis-toi que tu viens de passer sur pas mal d'argent. _

_- Je survivrais, lui dis-je._

Il claqua la porte et j'entendis Bella renifler, je me retournai, elle pleurait.

_- Viens__ par ici. _

_- Et s'il revient ?_

_- Il ne reviendra pas. _

Elle se dégagea de moi et partie dans la salle de bain, je la suivis en courant. Elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait mangé. Je lui tenais les cheveux et lui massait le dos doucement. Elle se calma et se brossa les dents.

_- Ça__ va mieux ?_

_- Oui__, dit-elle d'une petite voix. _

_- Tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud et te détendre OK? _

_- Tu viens avec moi ?_

_- Je vais changer les draps et préparer le petit déjeuner. _

_- Je n'ai pas faim. _

_- On mangera après. Il faut que tu manges Bella. _

Elle me sourit et je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. Elle fit couler l'eau et attendit qu'elle soit dans le bain.

_- Ça__ va ? _

_- Oui._

_- Je__ reviens. _

_- D'accord. _

Je changeais les draps et en mis des propres, ce n'était pas du luxe avec la nuit qu'on avait passé. Je lui préparais des pancakes et partis la rejoindre dans le bain.

Quand je rentrais, elle caressait son ventre et sourit. Le bébé bougeait, je voyais son petit pied faire une bosse au niveau de son nombril. Je me mis derrière elle et posais ma main sur son ventre.

_- Pourquoi__ tu n'as pas accepté ? _

_- Tu__ aurais voulu que j'accepte ?_

_- Non,__ mais… je pensais que tu… je ne sais pas en fait ce que je pensais. _

_- Je t'aime Bella et c'est toi ma famille. Tu ne dois plus douter, je suis là. _

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre … il y aura un épilogue dans une semaine mais je vous annonce que qu'elle est fini. J'ai fais le tour … je ne voulais pas montrer leur vie de famille avec le bébé, juste leur vie avant la venue du bébé donc voila.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre … un petit doute pour Bella sur Edward mais tout va bien. a bientôt merci.


	27. fin

Plus que deux semaines avant que le bébé arrive. Edward était surexcité et n'osait même plus me laisser seule durant une heure.

_- c'est pour tous les jours maintenant, me dit-il_

_- encore deux semaines. _

_- Je veux être là quand tu perdras les eaux pour t'emmener à l'hôpital_.

Je le rassurais du mieux que je pouvais mais rien à faire, il m'appelait toutes les vingt minutes. Alice passait beaucoup de temps avec moi aussi. Il lui restait encore un mois et demi et Jasper était très calme comparait à elle.

Je passais d'ailleurs la journée avec les filles aujourd'hui. On avait acheté deux ou trois trucs pour les bébés. Alice caressait son ventre et je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'elle portait déjà à son bébé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient cet heureux événement.

_- tu as pris combien de kilos Bella ? demanda Alice. _

_- 12 kilos. _

_- Seulement ?_

_- C'est pas mal je trouve. _

_- J'en suis à 15 kilos._

_-J'ai pris 17 kilos Alice, ça dépend des femmes, j'ai à nouveau une taille comme avant. _

On but un jus d'orange à une terrasse. Le bébé donnait énormément de coups de pieds et ça me faisait mal quelques fois.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui_

_- Ton téléphone. _

_- Oh ! ça doit être Edward. _

Bingo. Ça faisait que trente minutes qu'il avait appelé. Je décrochais.

_- je n'ai toujours pas accouché, je bois un jus d'orange avec les filles et tout va bien. Bonjour chéri. _

_- Bonjour mon ange. Tu es où ?_

_- Pas loin du centre commercial. _

_- Quoi ? Et si tu perds les eaux, tu fais comment ? Il faut que tu reste à la maison. _

_- Détend-toi. J'avais besoin de sortir un peu. J'en ai encore pour deux semaines Edward. _

_- Je n'aime pas du tout que tu sois là-bas. _

_- Ça fait une semaine que je suis à la maison, j'ai besoin de sortir. _

_- Oui mais …_

_- Edward s'il te plait, le coupais-je_

Il souffla

_- ok. Mais promets-moi de faire attention. _

_- Oui promis. Le bébé n'arrête pas de bouger. Tu sentirais ça, elle a hâte de sortir je pense. _

_- Fais attention Bella. _

_- Oui. On se voit ce soir. Je t'aime_

_- Moi aussi. Bonne journée. _

Je raccrochais et les filles me regardaient en souriant.

_- il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? _

_- deux semaines. Leur dis-je_

_- il a bien changé en quelques années. Dit Alice. _

_- Oui. je vais sur mes 22 ans et quand je vois ces deux ans et demi, je me dis que grâce à lui, je suis toujours en vie. Il m'a vraiment aidé. Au début, j'ai vraiment eu peur mais maintenant, je ne regrette rien. _

Rosalie me souriait et Alice me regardait avec une douceur incroyable.

_- on est tous content qu'il soit avec toi. Ma mère n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait été aujourd'hui. Il serait peut être mort. _

_- Je ne me vois plus sans lui. lui dis-je_

On parla un peu de la vie d'Edward avant et de la mienne, il avait incroyablement changé depuis quelques années. Puis on fit les magasins mais pas trop longtemps, j'avais besoin de m'asseoir souvent et Alice commençait aussi à avoir mal aux jambes à force de marcher.

Je rentrais vers 17h00 avec un mal de jambes atroces et un début de migraine. Je m'allongeais un peu dans le lit, j'avais du mal à dormir en ce moment, mon ventre me gêné et la petite bougeait sans arrêt dès que je m'allongeais.

Je me réveillais vers 18h00. Edward devait surement être déjà rentré depuis 30 minutes. J'ouvris mes yeux difficilement et j'avais toujours mal aux jambes, mon dos aussi me faisait un peu mal. Je me levais et partis dans le salon. Edward n'y était pas.

_- Edward ?_

Il n'était pas dans la cuisine mais au bout de deux minutes, j'entendis l'eau couler. Il était dans la salle de bain, j'entrais doucement. Il était dans la douche, dos à moi. Je ne fis pas trop attention mais au moment de sortir, j'entendis un gémissement. Je me figeais et me retournais, je vis son bras bougeait d'avant en arrière, je ne voyais pas sa main mais inutile de voir plus pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Je refermais la porte doucement et partis faire le dîner. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'on avait rien fait, j'étais terriblement fatigué et j'avais mal partout et pour être honnête, j'avais beaucoup plus envie de me mettre dans ses bras et dormir comme ça que faire l'amour. Je dormais mal et je me réveillais deux à trois par nuit. Envie pressante, mal au dos puis insomnie ou encore le bébé qui fait la fête dans mon ventre.

Je préparais du riz thaï pour ce soir avec du poulet, des petits légumes et une bonne sauce qu'Edward aimait. Je tournais dans la sauce quand deux mains vinrent se mettre sur mon ventre.

_- bonjour marmotte. _

_- Bonjour. Tu aurais dû me réveiller. _

_- Tu dormais trop bien. _

_- Le diner est bientôt prêt. _

_- Ça sent bon en tout cas. _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou puis mit la table. Je me sentais un peu coupable qu'il devait se soulager dans la douche alors que moi, j'étais là. Mais en même temps, mon corps ne suivait pas pour faire l'amour tous les jours.

Je nous servais et on mangea dans le salon. J'avais posais mon assiette sur mon ventre et mes jambes sur un coussin sur la table. Je devais allonger mes jambes un peu.

_- ça été le shopping au fait ?_

_- oui c'était bien. j'ai rendez-vous demain chez l'esthéticienne. _

_- Tu es sûre que tu veux sortir ? _

_- Tu verrais mes jambes, tu comprendrais, lui dis-je en rigolant. _

Il passa sa main sur mes jambes et sourit.

_- c'est la première fois que je sens des poils sur tes jambes. _

_- Je n'aime pas. _

_- Ça fait presque trois ans qu'on est ensemble Bella. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore gênée par ça ?_

_- J'ai un peu de mal à le faire moi-même. Lui dis-je en montrant mon ventre. _

_- Ce n'est pas la mort, tu es toujours aussi belle. _

Je lui souris et continuais de manger, j'avais le petit ami le plus gentil du monde. Je pris une douche pendant qu'Edward rangeait le salon et mis mon pyjama. Edward était dans le salon, il regardait la télé. Je m'allongeais et mis mes jambes sur les siennes. Je gémis lorsqu'il passa sa main sur mes mollets. Mes jambes étaient lourdes.

_- tu as mal ? _

_- un peu. _

_- Suis-moi. _

Il éteignit la télé et je le suivais jusqu'à la chambre.

_- allonge-toi, je reviens. _

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et attendis sagement qu'il revienne. Il revint avec un grand essuie de bain et un flacon.

_- c'est une huile de massage. _

_- Tu as acheté ça quand ? _

_- Alice me la conseillait il y a deux semaines. _

Je me mis sur l'essuie de bain pour ne pas tacher les draps. Il souleva un peu mon haut et dévoila mon ventre. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, il me caressa doucement quelques secondes avant de retirer mon pantalon. J'avais une simple culotte noire en coton.

_- on va commencer par les jambes. _

_- Oh Edward, je ne suis même pas rasée. _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Je n'aime pas trop. _

_- Bella, tu es enceinte de huit mois et demi, y a certaines choses qui sont moins facile, je comprends. C'est que des poils, on s'en fout. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avant de mettre de l'huile sur ses mains et passer sur ma jambe. Je gémis de bien-être. Ça me faisait vraiment du bien. Il remonta sur ma cuisse et refit le mouvement inverse.

_- ça va ? _

_- oui, ça fait du bien, lui dis-je_

Il me massa durant trente minutes.

_- tu es fatiguée ?_

_- un peu. _

_- Je vais te laisser te reposer alors. _

_- Attend. Viens avec moi. _

Il se lava les mains et rangea l'huile puis vint se mettre derrière moi et m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Je me collais un peu plus à lui et sentit qu'il était dur. Il se racla la gorge et bougea un peu.

_- désolé. _

_- Depuis quand tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais_

_- Je comprends Bella, ne t'en fais pas. _

_- Je ne pense pas. Une fois que le bébé sera là, ce sera aussi comme ça, il faudra attendre un peu et je vais un peu fatigué au début. Ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on a rien fait. _

_- On recommencera une fois que tu seras prête. _

_- Merci. _

Je m'endormis dans ses bras. Il pensait à moi mais je n'aimais pas le laisser comme ça. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle avait due attendre un mois après la naissance avant de refaire l'amour. Elle avait eu ses règles durant deux semaines et elle était fatiguée, elle donnait le sein et la nuit, c'était pour elle. Emmett avait très envie mais elle avait du mal à reprendre une vie normal et elle passait tout son temps avec le bébé, plus rien ne compter.

Le lendemain, je partis au rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne. J'avais pris rendez-vous chez une masseuse qui était spécialisé pour les femmes enceinte. Elle détendait les muscles et massait les parties douloureuses du corps. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Je ne savais pas si c'était grâce à ça mais le soir, j'avais envie de faire l'amour, j'avais besoin d'Edward. Peut-être était-ce ça qui me manqué. Une journée rien que pour moi et me détendre. Je lui préparais des lasagnes et il entra vers 17h30. Il m'embrassa et se posa sur une chaise.

_- bonne journée ?_

_- non pas trop. Longue. _

_- On pourrait ce faire une journée détente samedi. _

_- Tu propose quoi ? _

_- Restaurant à midi puis on pourrait faire un tour dans le parc avant de manger une gaufre pleine de chocolat puis on irait faire un peu de courses car il faut pleins de truc et le soir, on se fait livrer puis on prend un bon bain moussant à deux et puis …_

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassais tendrement.

_- on ferait l'amour. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis. _

_- Et je vais aux toilettes quand ? dit-il en rigolant. _

_- Très drôle. Si tu ne veux pas c'est rien, on peut rester ici. _

_- Non c'est très bien comme programme. Il caressa mon ventre et sourit. J'aurais bientôt deux femmes rien que pour moi dans cette maison. _

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et avant que je ne perde le contrôle, je me levais et continuais mon plat. Pendant ce temps là, Edward prit une douche puis on mangea vers 19h00.

_- Au fait, je vais donner le sein au bébé. Dis-je_

_- Tu ne veux plus lui donner le biberon ?_

_- Ben … c'est beaucoup mieux le lait maternel. _

_- Oh ! d'accord. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ben j'aurais bien voulu lui donner le biberon aussi. _

_- Tu pourras toujours la changer. _

_Trop d'honneur_

Une fois 22h00, on partit se coucher. J'avais mis une simple nuisette blanche qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse mais pas de sous-vêtement. J'avais promis de faire l'amour demain soir mais j'avais vraiment envie de me retrouver avec lui ce soir également.

Je m'allongeais sur le coté et il vint se mettre derrière moi. Pour le moment, seule, cette position ne me gênée pas avec mon ventre. Il me caressa la cuisse doucement et en voyant que je gémis et que je ne disais pas « _pas ce soir_ », il continua. Il constata très vite que je n'avais pas de sous-vêtement. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis continua de caresser mes fesses.

_- c'est normal que tu n'aies pas de sous-vêtement ? _

_- hum hum_

_- oh ! Et tu t'es rasé. _

_- Comme tu le sens. Gémis-je _

J'écartais un peu les jambes et il en profita pour caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses et effleurer de temps en temps mon sexe, qui devenait de plus en plus humide. Quand à lui, je le sentais de plus dur dans son boxer, il se colla à moi, frottant son sexe contre mes fesses et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je me tournais sur le dos et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il remonta ma nuisette, je levais les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève. Ses lèvres descendirent doucement vers ma poitrine, puis mon ventre, qu'il caressa avec amour, et descendit entre mes cuisses. Il n'avait pas trop d'espace avec mon ventre alors il s'agenouilla par terre et me tira vers lui. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et devint toute rouge.

_- passe-moi le coussin _

Je lui jetais presque à la figure et il rigola, il me le mit en dessous des fesses afin d'avoir un meilleur angle.

**PVD Edward**

Je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules et passais juste un petit coup de langue sur son intimité trempé. Elle gémit et vint poser un de ses pieds sur mon épaule afin de me laisser encore plus de place.

_- Edward … s'il te plait_

Je prenais tout mon temps, ça faisait trois semaines que je l'avais pratiquement pas touché. Nous n'avions rien fait, alors là, je voulais prendre mon temps, je ne savais pas quand, j'aurais à nouveau le droit de lui faire l'amour.

_- je te promets que demain on recommencera, dit-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées. _

Je souris et continuais ce que j'étais occupé de faire, elle gémit beaucoup, cria deux fois mon nom et avait vraiment dû mal à respirer mais se détendit une fois son orgasme passait. Elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Position bien pratique lorsque votre femme est enceinte. Elle me fit entrer en elle rapidement et je dû lui tenir les hanches quelques secondes par peur de venir immédiatement.

_- ça va ? _

_- ça fait trois semaines mon ange, attend deux secondes. _

_- Et si je fais ça ?_

Elle bougea doucement sur moi et je dû respirer comme un dingue et me concentrer sur autre chose pendant quelques minutes pour ne pas jouir, puis je me calmais un peu et commença à prendre un rythme plus soutenu.

**PVD Bella**

Le lendemain, je préparais le petit déjeuner, j'avais déjà réservé dans un restaurant pour moi et Edward pour 12h30. Une fois la table mise, je partis réveiller Edward. Je lui caressais le visage doucement et l'embrassais dans le cou.

_- hum … Bella _

_- il faut se réveiller beau gosse_

_- d'accord. _

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il m'embrassa tendrement et retomba sur les oreillers.

_- je t'aime. _

Je le regardais, surprise qu'il me sorte ça maintenant, quoi qu'il n'ait pas d'heure pour le dire mais je ne m'attendais pas.

_- moi aussi je t'aime. _

Je me mis deux minutes sous les couvertures avec lui. Il caressa mon ventre et soupira.

_- si elle pouvait venir aujourd'hui. _

_- Encore une semaine et demie_

On mangea tranquillement puis on prit notre douche, Edward me lava les cheveux et me disait des mots doux. Une fois 12h30, on sortit de l'appartement, Edward m'embrassait tout le temps, une fois devant la voiture il m'ouvrit la portière.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois la portière ouverte, Bella resta sur le trottoir.

_- Edward_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Il faut tu ailles chercher mon sac pour la maternité et un essuie de bain s'il te plait. Je viens de perdre les eaux. _

Elle était resté très calme en disant ça, mon regard se porta directement sur le sol, en effet, y avait pas photo.

_- QUOI ? tu vas accoucher ?_

Les quelques personnes qui passaient à coté de nous se retourner.

_- oui, le sac Edward. _

_- Oh … heu … ouais. J'arrive. _

Elle me sourit et souffla. Je courrais le plus vite possible dans le hall, pris l'ascenseur, bien sûr il n'arriva pas assez vite et je gueulais mais une fois dans l'appartement, je pris le sac et un essuies de bain comme elle me l'avait demandé et redescendis. Bella parlait au téléphone.

_- merci Alice. _

_- J'ai tout, on y va. _

_- Ne panique pas. Pour le moment ça va. _

Elle se frotta les jambes puis mis l'essuie main sur le siège, je l'aidais pour s'asseoir, jetais le sac à l'arrière et pris ma place.

_- Edward ?_

_- Ouais ? _

_- Respire. Ça va pour l'instant. _

_- Je vais être papa. _

_- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'accoucher dans cette voiture. Me dit-elle en souriant. _

Je vais être papa. Je conduisais jusqu'à l'hôpital. Durant les dix minutes, Bella eu une petite grimace.

_- Oh mon dieu, elle va arriver, dis-je. _

_- Je vais être papa. _

Elle souffla et dix minutes plus tard, on était à l'hôpital. Je pris le sac et la soutenais jusqu'à l'entrée, là, on me donna une chaise roulante et on nous amena dans une chambre. On la déshabilla et lui mis une sorte de chemise bleue.

_- vous avez perdu les eaux y a combien e temps ? demanda une infirmière_

_- il y a 15 minutes, répondit Bella_

_-bien. Remplissez ceux-ci, on va contacter votre gynécologue. Dit l'infirmière en me donnant des tas de papiers_

_- Merci, dis-je_

Nom, prénom et tout un tas d'autre truc. Mes mains tremblaient et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Bella grimaça encore une fois.

_- tu as mal ?_

_- ça va pour le moment. _

Mon frère et ma sœur ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure.

_- salut _

_- salut, c'est pour aujourd'hui, me dit Jasper. _

_- Ouais. _

Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la chambre, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais c'était comme ça.

_- elle va bien ? demanda Rosalie_

_- oui, elle est plus calme que moi. _

_- tu as pris son sac ?_

_- oui j'ai tout avec. On était partie pour se faire une journée détente. _

_- Ouais ben, ce ne sera pas le cas, me dit Emmett_

_- Je vais être papa. C'est encore mieux. _

Mes parents arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, je leur expliquais un peu comment ça c'était passé puis retourner voir Bella. Tout le monde partit manger au restaurant, pas la peine d'attendre pendant des heures pour rien. Je rendis le formulaire à une infirmière en chemin.

_- ça va ? demandais-je à Bella_

_- oui. ça me fait un peu mal maintenant. _

_- Je suis là. Tu as faim ou soif ?_

_- Je veux bien un verre d'eau. _

_- D'accord. _

Le docteur Tilau, la gynécologue arriva à ce moment là. C'était elle qui allait accoucher Bella.

_- bonjour Bella. Ça va ?_

_- bonjour, oui ça va_

_- et vous Edward ?_

_- je stresse. _

_- C'est normal. Vous avez déjà rempli les papiers ?_

_- Oui, dis-je_

_- Péridural ? _

_- Oui, dis-je _

_- Ok. _

_- Je vais un peu voir la couleur du liquide. Vous avez mangé il y a combien de temps ?_

_- Il y a 4 heures environ. Dit Bella_

_- Il ne viendra pas maintenant. On va attendre que vous soyez dilaté de deux ou trois centimètres puis on vous mettra en salle de travail. _

_- Les visites sont autorisées ?_

_- Oui mais il faut du calme. _

Elle partie pendant qu'on attendait. Elle revenait des fois vérifier un truc puis repartait. Je tenais la main de Bella.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui_

_- On n'a pas encore de prénom. _

_- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien Lena. _

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Lena Alice Cullen. Dit-elle_

_- C'est parfait. _

Alice allait être la marraine de notre petite fille et c'était Rosalie qui allait être marraine de l'enfant d'Alice. Les autres arrivèrent et on parla quelques minutes puis deux heures plus tard

_- AAHH Edward_

Bella transpirait et respirait fort. Elle se tenait le ventre et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était passé.

_- respire doucement, lui dis-je_

Elle eu une nouvelle contraction 20 minutes plus tard de quelques secondes. Le docteur revint nous voir et demanda à tout le monde sortir.

_- encore un tout petit peu et on pourra passer en salle de travail Bella_

_- d'accord. _

_- Patience._

_- Et la péridural ? _

_- Il faut attendre encore un peu. C'est son premier accouchement, le travail prendra plusieurs heures. _

_- Mais elle a mal. _

_- Ce n'est rien par rapport à après. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Calmez-vous. Tout ira bien. _

Ça devenait rapidement difficile pour Bella, on attendait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite et elles duraient de plus en plus longtemps.

_- c'est parti. Dit Tilau. _

_- Edward ? dit Bella_

_- Je suis là. _

Je mis une sorte de combinaison et préviens ma famille que le travail avait commencé. Je me sentais comme sur ressort, j'aurai pu courir le marathon si je voulais, mon cœur battait vite et j'avais les mains moites.

J'aidais Bella à respirer et être plus calme mais lors d'une contraction, elle me broya presque les mains.

_- tu peux toujours courir pour en avoir quatre Cullen. _

_- Waw, la force. _

_- Si tu me dis que tu as mal Edward. _

_- Non, non, non j'ai rien dit. Tu t'en sors comme un chef. _

Le docteur arriva enfin pour la péridural. Ça la soulagea quelques minutes plus tard et elle soupira de bien-être.

_- ça va ?_

_- oui. _

On attendit encore, c'était assez long une fois que Bella n'avait plus mal. J'étais soulagé mais maintenant, on devait attendre.

_- tu te rends compte, elle va être là dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures, dis-je _

Après neuf heures d'attente, le docteur nous dit la phrase tant aspiré.

_- Bella ? c'est le moment de pousser. _

J'embrassais ma Bella avant et elle me sourit, elle me tenait la main et commença à pousser de toutes ses forces. Elle reprenait son souffle et je dégageais un peu ses cheveux puis elle recommença.

_- encore Bella_

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces et je fus en admiration devant elle.

_- c'est bien ma Bella_

_- elle arrive ? _

_- oui encore une fois, allez Bella._

Elle poussa tellement que je gémis et serrais ma main. Waw, ça fait mal.

_- ne poussez plus, je vois sa tête. _

_- sa tête, murmurais-je. _

Bella me lâcha la main et me sourit. Je partis voir notre petite fille, les épaules passèrent puis tout le corps.

_- oh mon dieu, dis-je _

_- félicitations. Nous dit le docteur. _

Je coupais le cordon et on donna directement le bébé à Bella. Celle-ci pleurait de joie et embrassa notre petite fille.

_- coucou Lena, dis-je_

Elle pleurait un peu mais une fois que Bella la bordait, elle s'endormi dans ses bras.

_- merci Bella_

_- merci à toi. _

Je l'embrassais amoureusement. Puis je pris la petite dans mes bras.

_- coucou mon ange, c'est papa. _

Puis la sage femme prit le bébé pour la toilette. On lava Bella également et je partis dire la bonne nouvelle à ma famille. Il m'avait donné sa taille et son poids.

_- elle est née. 2 kg 950 et 49 cm. Dis-je_

_- oh mon dieu, dit ma mère._

_- Félicitations, me dit mon père. _

Après des bisous, des câlins et des larmes de joies, je retournais voir ma Bella. On l'emmenait dans une chambre et dix minutes plus tard, on nous ramena notre petite Lena. Il leur avait mis un des petits pyjamas roses pale que Bella avait acheté.

_- elle a un peu faim, nous dit l'infirmière. _

Bella la prit dans ses bras et l'infirmière lui montra comment bien lui donner le sein, c'était la première fois pour elle. Après quelques secondes, c'était fait, la petite mangé et Bella pleurait. Je caressais doucement ses petits cheveux blonds et embrassais Bella.

_- elle est magnifique, lui dis-je_

_- oui, elle est parfaite. _

_- On a bien travaillé, je trouve. _

_- Oui pour une première, je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien. _

_- Ça veut dire qu'il y aura un deuxième ?_

Elle sourit puis me regarda.

_- on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. _

_- Alors on sera des petits vieux tout heureux avec quatre enfants ?_

_- Deux ok mais quatre en verra. _

_- D'accord. _

Bella changea de sein et après un bon moment, elle fit son rot et me la passa. Lena s'endormit dans mes bras et ma famille entra. Tout sourire.

_- et maintenant ? demanda Emmett. _

_- Maintenant on a un mariage un préparer, leur dis-je _

Je regardais les yeux de ma future femme, brillaient d'amour puis reposais les yeux sur ma petite fille.

_- elle est magnifique, me dit ma mère _

_- ouais, c'est la plus belle chose que tu ais faite Edward, me dit Rosalie. _

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est parfaite. _

_- Tous sa mère, me dit Alice. _

_- Elle a un peu de moi aussi. Regarde ses cheveux et son petit nez et je suis sur que ses yeux seront verts. _

_- Mais oui c'est ça. Rigola Emmett. _

Je remis ma petite fille dans les bras de Bella et embrassa celle-ci tendrement.

_- je t'aime _

_- moi aussi je t'aime. _

**Plusieurs années plus tard …**

Edward me prit la main et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

_- tu vois qu'on est heureux, me dit-il_

_- on s'en sort bien. _

_- avec quatre enfants et 9 petits enfants, je pense qu'on ne peut pas rêver mieux. _

Je rigolais et embrassais le seul homme que j'avais toujours aimé.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voila les gens … je pense avoir fait le tour de notre histoire … ils ont 65 ans et ils sont heureux et ont quand même eux leur quatre enfants.**

**Merci d'avoir suivit ma fiction, je suis très contente.**

**A bientôt merci encore.**

**Ps : une nouvelle fiction sera bien en ligne … Eh oui, on ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin**


End file.
